Distance Memories
by Mizuhara Yukie
Summary: We meet again, but we not realized each other after long years. This is my first fanfic so don't say anything bad about it! Rate T for safety
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A little girl with long white hair and silver eyes around 9 years old was playing with her soccer ball with a little boy with wavy blue hair and orange eyes who is same age as her

She sighed "Wait!"

He smiled at her "If you want to catch the ball! Then keep up with me."

After a while….

"It was so fun! You are really good at soccer. I cannot catch up with you."

"Don't worry; you will be good at it."

"It almost time, I have to go home."

"Ah! See you tomorrow, Yukie"

"Goodbye, Kyousuke."

* * *

><p><strong>Four years later (I skipped a lot)<strong>

- Yukie's house -

**Yukie's POV**

*sigh* What happened? Ever since that time, Kyousuke don't visit me anymore. I wonder if he forgets about me or did he have any business that can't come

_Flashback_

"_Yukie, I have something I want to give to you."_

"_What?"_

_Young Kyousuke give her a blue box, she opened it and it's a hairpin with a blue flower in it_

"_I used my money to buy, it doesn't look beautiful."_

"_No, its look beautiful, I will take good care of it."_

_Flashback End _

Ever since he gives this to me, he doesn't come to meet me or contact me. What exactly happened? Why you don't want to meet me anymore, Kyousuke?

"_Kyousuke"_

**Yukie's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<br>**

During that time, there was a boy who sat at the riverside with sad eyes

"_Sorry! Yukie, I cannot continued to meet you anymore"_

_**Flashback**_

_Tsurugi was talking with a black man when the black man suddenly tell him something_

"_Tsurugi-kun! I want you to stay away from that girl called Mizuhara Yukie"_

_Tsurugi look shocked but he tried to hold his nerve _

"_Why? Yukie don't have anything to do with this."_

"_There is. She is your childhood friend so if you spent too much time, she will found out about our existence. This is order, if you don't follow it, then you will not imagine what we will do to that girl and your brother too?"_

_Kyousuke hold his grip to hold his anger_

"_I understand."_

_Then the black man going away as Kyousuke feel frustrated_

_**Flashback End**_

Then Kyousuke started to go away but somehow he still feels the frustrated feeling from his heart

**Normal POV End**

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

**Yukie's POV**

I was reading my book when my mother came in

"Yukie, next week you will be transferred to a new school. Look forward to it."

"I look forward to it."

"_Even though I will meet new friend, I will not be able to meet him"_

This is my first story so the grammar looks crappy, hope you don't mind that.

Review please!


	2. Transfer to Raimon and a familliar face

First chapter updated! Hope you will enjoy it! ^.^

Please don't complained about the grammar

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Transfer to Raimon and a familiar face<strong>

I was sleeping on the bed when I heard my mother called me

"Yukie! Wake up Today is your first day to your new school, if you don't wake up, you will be late

I sighed and wake up. I had my breakfast, wear my uniform and started to go to my new school. I was walking and thinking what kind of school it is and will I be able to make new. But then I bump into someone and both fall down

"Sorry! Are you okay?" I heard that person voice

When I raised my head up, I saw a boy with brown eyes and wavy brown hair, he wear a blue shirt with a lightning symbol on it and a dark blue pant, its look like a uniform.

"Ah! I'm okay. Sorry, I'm not looking on the way" I said

"It's okay! I'm also think about something that not looking at the way. Ah! You are a student of Raimon"

Raimon! When I heard him say that, I remember my mother said my new school called Raimon so I nodded

"I knew it! I'm Raimon's student. I never see you before; did you transfer to Raimon today?"

"Yeah! I was on my way to Raimon but I'm not good with direction"

"Then let's go together"

"Yeah! Thank you… eh… !"

"My name is Shindou Takuto! Nice to meet you"

"My name is Mizuhara Yukie! Nice to meet you"

Then two of us walked to Raimon together. When we reached to school, I go to the school hall while Shindou go to somewhere; I wonder where he is going?

**Yukie's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Shindou was walking to the soccer clubhouse, he go in and say hi to everyone.

"Good morning! Captain. Everyone just discussed about which opponent we will face on the final match" said Matsukaze Tenma, a boy with blue eyes and wavy brown hair

"Shindou! What happened? You are not usually come late at this time" said Sangoku Taichi, the goalkeeper of Raimon

"Sorry! This morning I bump to a new student"

"Eh! A new student, who is that?" said Kirino Ranmaru, a boy with pink hair and black eyes

"A girl, she is not with direction so I lead her to school. If I remember, her name is Mizuhara Yukie"

"WHAT!" everyone were surprised when they heard the shouted of the boy with wavy blue hair and yellow eyes, Tsurugi Kyousuke

"What happened, Tsurugi? You look panic" said Tenma

"Nothing"

Tsurugi stand up get out of the room while everyone looks at him because they never saw him react like that. When Tsurugi get out of the soccer clubhouse, picture of a person who used to be his best friend flashback in his mind, a young girl voice echoed in his head

"_Don't tell me Yukie transfer to Raimon. That can't be, if she transfer to here. I cannot face her after I avoid her like that. But did the new student Shindou talked about really Yukie, I only knew her name but I never heard her last name before. If it is Yukie, what should I do?"_

**Normal POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie's POV<strong>

I was walking on the school hall to find my class. Then I meet a woman

"You are Mizuhara Yukie" She said

"Yeah"

"I knew it! I'm your class homeroom teacher, Furukawa-sensei, follow me"

I nodded. We walk and finally reach to the classroom. She said me to wait outside the classroom then she will introduce me to everyone when the class starts. I waited at the outside and I think the class has started. I heard her voice

"Everyone, today our class have a new student. Come in"

I open the door and come in and stand next to her. Everyone look at me with a look, I wondered what they think about.

"Everyone! She is Mizuhara Yukie. She will become your classmate now. She just transfer so I hope you will get along with her"

"I am Mizuhara, nice to meet you!" I said

They say hi to me, I'm feeling a bit less confused now

"About the seat, you seat next to Shindou-kun over there"

Shindou, did she say 'Shindou'. Then I saw him raised his hand and show me the seat. I was surprised because I can't believed I am in same class as Shindou

I walked to my seat and sit on it. After the first period end, break started, Shindou walked to me

"Mizuhara. I can't believed you are new student in my class" he said

"Eh! I am also surprised"

"If you have any trouble, asked me. I will helped you"

"Yeah!"

Our conversation end when the next period started. For the whole day, I just learning and having conversation with Shindou at the break. Finally, when the school ends, I say goodbye to Shindou and go home. But before get out of the gate, I saw him go to that direction again; did he have any club at school? I stop thinking about that and go home

I was on my way when I saw the riverside; I stopped and look at it. Then a person flashback on my mind, Kyousuke. How he did right now, I want to meet him again and became friends and play soccer together like we usually did when we were small. I stopped thinking and started walked again when I bumped to someone shoulder

"Where do you think you are going?" I heard a shouted

"Sorry, I didn't look the way" I raised my head up and saw a familiar face I know. He has a wavy blue hair and yellow eyes, same with Kyousuke. It's that Kyousuke, I was thought for a while when I heard him said something that annoyed me

"You should know where you are going, if you don't you can't think what happened to yo-"

Huh? What happened, why he look at me?

**Yukie's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyousuke's POV<strong>

I look at that girl closely and her face looks like the person he know

"_Yukie, is that Yukie? That can't be, it just my imagination."_

I calm down and walked pass her

"Next time be careful"

Then she turn around and look at me and I look back at her a bit, I don't know why but when I look at her face, it's reminded me of Yukie. I stopped thinking and go away

**Kyousuke's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie's POV<strong>

After I saw him leave, I started to walked home. When I reached home, my mothers open the door

"Yukie, how is your first day?"

"Its fun, I even make a friend with a boy called Shindou Takuto"

"I'm glad, that you make a friend. Hurry up go to your room, having a bath and having dinner"

"Yeah" I nodded and went to my room. I having a bath changed my clothes. I brush my hair a bit then I saw a hairpin on my table, the hairpin with a blue flower that Kyousuke give me. I take it and look at it for a while. Did the boy I met at the riverside really Kyousuke? But Kyousuke never talked like that before? He gives a very scary aura when I look at him but the feeling I have when I see him is the same when I'm with Kyousuke. Is he really Kyousuke or….

"Yukie! Have you finished, dinner is ready" I snapped out of my mind when I heard my mother voice. I put the hairpin on the table and went down, but my heart still fills with confused and worried

* * *

><p><strong>Finished the first chapter. I take a long time to think about it so I hope you like it and sorry for the bad grammar<strong>

**Review Please**


	3. Meeting Raimon Soccer Club

Here the new chapter! Hope you review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Meeting Raimon soccer club<strong>

The next morning, as usual, my mother wake me up, I changed my clothes, eating my breakfast and go to school. But this time, I think I can go by myself thanks to Shindou have show me the direction yesterday but I still somehow I get confused. I was walking when I saw a boy with wavy brown hair playing soccer at the riverside. He also wear the Raimon uniform, I think he also a student from Raimon. Then I saw the ball came toward me

"Hey! Can you pass it to me?" He said

I look at the ball for a while then I tried to use a hisasstu technique I have learned. I kick the ball and the ball became bright

"SHINNING RAY" I shouted and the ball goes toward the goal

"So awesome" he came to me

"You have a really powerful hisasstu technique. Do you play soccer?"

"Eh! I joined the soccer club from my old school"

"Soka! You also a student from Raimon, I am Raimon Middle School first-year, Matsukaze Tenma

"Nice to meet you, I am the new student who just transfer to Raimon yesterday, second-year, Mizuhara Yukie"

"Mizuhara-senpai! Ah! You are the new student that captain talked about. I was on my way to Raimon but I want to practice soccer a bit. I think it's time to go to school. Why don't we go together?"

"Yeah, it's okay!"

We go to school together, I talked with Tenma for a while, he very friendly and interesting. He tell me many things and they all about soccer, I also heard that he's in the Raimon soccer club. But wait, he said about a person called 'Captain' and just earlier he said that he know me because 'Captain' talk about me. Who is really 'Captain' that Tenma talked about?

When we reach to school, Tenma go to his class. I say goodbye to him and went to my class. I go to the classroom and saw Shindou was seat on his seat

"Mizuhara! Ohaiyo"

"Ohaiyo! Shindou"

"Today you seem to be able to come to school"

"Yeah! Just earlier I was on my way, I met a guy practiced soccer at the riverside, he also a student in our school. He is very interesting and all he talked about soccer.

"Eh! You meet Tenma"

"Yeah! His name is Matsukaze Tenma. But why you know him?"

"He in the same soccer club and hear you say 'all he talked about is soccer', I know right away that person is him"

"Heh! Shindou, you are in soccer club"

"Yeah! I am a member of soccer club"

"So that why yesterday I saw you go to somewhere, I wonder where you go so you go to the soccer club"

"Ah! Sorry for not tell you yet"

Then homeroom started, I have spent my time to study my worse subject, Math. Then break time started, I go to the roof to cool my mind a bit. The wind was so refreshed and good, and then I was thinking about want to sing a song since there was no one around here

**Yukie's POV End **

* * *

><p><strong>Shindou's POV<strong>

Break time started, I was thinking about go to the roof because that where I can concentrate on thinking about what our team next match of our opponents, Kaiou Academy. We just heard the new today so I think I should think about what our team will do to defeat. I heard someone singing; I opened the door and saw the person who sings was Mizuhara

_Haru ni saku hana __  
><em>_Natsu hirogaru sora yo __  
><em>_Kokoro no naka ni __  
><em>_Kizamarete kirameku _

_Asa ni furu ame_

_Mado wo tozasu hi nimo __  
><em>_Mune ni afureru _

_Hikari wa kumo no ue_

_Watashi wo michibiku __  
><em>_Tooi tooi yobigoe yo __  
><em>_Hohoemu youni __  
><em>_Utau youni __  
><em>_Hibiku kaze no oto _

_Yorokobi kanashimi __  
><em>_Subete idaite aruiteiru __  
><em>_Watashi no te to __  
><em>_Kimi no te wo __  
><em>_Tsuyoku tsunagu mono_

When she ends the song, I have mysterious feeling, her singing voice was beautiful but somehow there is sadness in it. Then before I realized, she was turning her back and saw me

**Shindou's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie's POV<strong>

When I finished my song, I heard a noise behind me and when turned back, I saw Shindou. Oh My GOD! Shindou. What should I do? Did he hear I sing? What should I do? I am sure he will think it's strange and he will ask me something. SO EMBRASSING. I tried to calm down and tried talked to him

"Shi… Shindou, what are you… doing… here?"

"Ah! I… I was thinking about going to the roof… then I heard someone singing….. then I saw you when I opened the door"  
>"Hey, did you hear everything?"<p>

"Sor… Sorry! I was not think about peeking, just that your singing was very beautiful…..so I get obsessed by it"

I was surprised, I don't what to say but when he complimented me, I don't know why but I feel somewhat happy because I never singing before anyone before so I didn't heard they compliment me

"Rea….Really, I don't think it's really that good"

"I don't think like that, it's the first time I heard a beautiful singing voice like that and you look very….!"

Shindou stop saying what he say, I don't why but why he stop saying. Then I saw him stare at me for a while. I don't know why but when he stares at me, I have a strange feeling but then Shindou stop staring; his face look a bit red and he run away.

"_What happen to Shindou? Why he run away? Did I do something bad make him angry and what is this strange feeling?"_ I thought

When I back to classroom, Shindou was seating on his seat. He didn't talk to me. Even after a while, the Science period end, he didn't even talked to me too

After the school end, I saw Shindou go to somewhere, maybe he went to the soccer club again. Then I go home, changed my clothes. I was doing homework on my room, I feel bored so I decided going out having a walk with my casual clothes (a long white shirt with a short hand jacket outside and a black pant with a white shoes). I walked to the riverside then I saw a group of boys was playing soccer over there. Look like they are practiced, then I saw a wavy brown hair boy was dribbling the ball, I realized that is Tenma. That mean they are the Raimon soccer club. I was watching their play for a while. Tenma dribbling was very good, he keep dodged many people. Then I saw a boy with light blue hair and tanned skin steals the ball from him. He runs to the goalpost but then a big guy with purple hair stopped him, but he managed to dodged him and kick the ball to the goalpost but the ball course was changed and it head toward me. I heard someone "WATCH OUT", I don't know what to do so I jump and kick the ball and its head to the goalpost, the keeper stop it with his hand but the power of the ball was very strong and it hit the goal. Everyone was surprised and I just stand there. Then a boy with dark blue hair and tanned skin run toward me

"Hey, you have an awesome shoot"

Then another two come to me, the big guy and the goalkeeper, he have a curly brown hair

"You pretty good"

"Yeah, that shoot earlier, just a normal shoot but the power was very strong, I couldn't even handle it"

I was confused and don't know what to do then I saw Tenma came

"AH! MIZUHARA-SENPAI"

I was pretty glad, I talked with him then someone interrupted

"Ah, excused me. The two of you know each other" the boy with dark blue hair and tanned skin

"Yeah! I met her this morning when I was practiced soccer here. This is Mizuhara Yukie-senpai. She is the new student that captain tell us yesterday

"Heh! Mizuhara" I heard a familiar voice and when that person came near, I realized that is Shindou

"Shi…Shindou"

"Ah!...Mizuhara, why are you here?"

He looks pretty stunned, maybe he still remembers worry about what happened during the break. I was thinking about that when I saw someone familiar next to Tenma, the boy l met yesterday at the river

"AH! YOU ARE THE ONE I BUMPED YESTERDAY"

When I looked at him, my heart started to have that feeling again, the feeling I have when I was playing with Kyousuke when I was little. I still really want to know is he really Kyousuke.

"You are that clumsy girl that bumps at me yesterday" he said, I feel annoyed a bit

"Tsurugi, you know Mizuhara-senpai" Tenma asked

"Ah! Yesterday she bumped at me when I was on my way going home, I don't what happened to you but you should look on your way more"

I started to feel annoyed and snapped

"Hey, you don't have to say that"

"Stop!Stop! Two of you, don't fight" Tenma stopped us

I tried to cool my head and calm down. I really can't understand this guy, he don't have to say that. He really not Kyousuke, Kyousuke never talked rudely like that to people, he's kinder then him. It must be wrong, he can't be Kyousuke but why whenever I meet him, he always makes me remind of Kyousuke.

"What happened, everyone, practiced not over yet" I heard someone voice, he came to us. He have a spike brown hair, wear awears an orange shirt with a white stripe at the end of his neck, and a jacket on top of that. His jacket is white with an orange stripe going down on both of his sleeves, and has brown ends with dark blue jeans. His jacket's collar is raised and it shows of a thick brown stripe on the inside of the collar. He look really familiar, is that Endou Mamoru, that legendary goalkeeper

"Who are you?" He asked

"Ah! I was having a walk earlier, I saw you guys played soccer then the soccer ball head toward me so I kicked it and it went to the goal"

"Yeah! Endou Kantoku, that was a very powerful kick. If I remember, Mizuhara-senpai, this morning you also did a hissastu technique" Tenma said

"Hey, your name is Mizuhara Yukie right?" Endou-san said

"Yeah"

"Do you play soccer?"

"Yeah, when I was little, I always played soccer with my friend and I joined the soccer club on my old school"

"Do you like soccer?"

I was hesitated the question for a while, I don't know what to said but decided to answer what I know from my heart

"Yeah! I like to play soccer"

After I answer, he smiled at me, I feel glad. Then I talked with everyone in the soccer club, they are all nice guys. We introduced to each other, I became good friends with but while I was talking with them, the guy with wavy blue hair and orange eyes keep staring with very curious eyes, he didn't say his name to me yet. When it's time, I say goodbye to everyone and go home, I didn't have chance to talked to Shindou about what happened at the break. I think I will talk to him tomorrow. Just then, I feel a bit thirsty so I go to the vending machine. I buy a coke, I take it and then I saw that guy came

"Why are you here?" He asked

"I was thirsty so I decided to buy a drink"

I opened the coke and at the corner, there is a chair, I sit there and drink the coke. Then that guy sit next to me while drink water. A few minutes pass, we haven't talked to each other, we haven't talked to each other for a while so I decided to talked

"Hey, I haven't known your name yet, what is your name?"

"Why I need to answer you?"

"Not again, why you always show that attitude to me, can you be friendlier"

I said to him but then I saw his eyes look a bit sad and hesitated. Why? Is he don't want people to know his name?

"Tsurugi" He said

"Eh!"

"My name is….Tsurugi Kyousuke"

"Ah"

That time, I cannot breathe and say anything, he said his name is Tsurugi Kyousuke. Why his name same as Kyousuke? What is this mean? Don't tell me he is…

"HEY" he shouted

"What happened to you, don't you listen to what I said"

"Ah, sorry, I was thinking about something"

"You are really same as her" he whispered

"Eh, what?"

"Ah, nothing and sorry about making you mad

What happened to him? He said sorry to me? Why my heart beating so fast? It's different when I was with Shindou? He maybe a bit annoyed but can also be very nice

"Hey" I asked

"What" he asked

"When I met you yesterday, you look like someone I know. You have the same face as him but when came to personality, you completely opposite of him. He is very kind, nice and never ignored anyone but you completely different. When I first met you, you make me feel annoyed, snapped and angry. Not only that, even your way of saying today make me mad today. You look like a complete bastard to me"

He looked kind annoyed when heard what I said

"But even though you make annoyed, I am not sure why but whenever I saw your face, it always give me a familiar feeling. When I first met you, it also happen"

Before I realized, he stared at me. His eyes look very different; those eyes look very gentle and kind. Both of us stared at each other for a while, but then he turn to the other way

"What…what happened?" I asked

"Nothing" he reply and I could see a slight blush from him

"I don't know that you could be shy"

"SHUT UP"

He shouted, throw the can to the rubbish and go away but then he stopped

"If it okay, tomorrow, you can visit us at the soccer clubhouse, Mizuhara"

"Eh, just earlier did you…"

"What, do you have any problem"

"No" I smiled "See you tomorrow, Tsurugi-kun"

"Ah" he blushed again, looks so cute "Why you called me like that?"

"I don't know why but I like to called like that"

"Do what you like, Mizuhara" He walked away

I came home, my mother look worried, she asked me a bunch of question like where were I, why I came home so late. I tell her about how I met everyone at the soccer club today and she look at me and smiled

"Yukie, you have made some great friend right?"

"Yeah"

"Okay, now go to your room and waited for me, I will cook for you a great feast today"

"YEAH"

I go to my room, read my book and I look at the hairpin Kyousuke give me. Tsurugi-kun, right now I am not sure he is 'Kyousuke' or not but I will definitely find the answer

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! This longest chapter I have written, the song was called "Ashita Kuru Hi" from Anime Kobato. Review Please!<strong>


	4. A match with Raimon and apologized

Here the new chapter! Hope you review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: A match with Raimon and apologized<strong>

I wake up earlier more than usual, I don't know why but today I feel much hype. Maybe because of what happen yesterday, I feel happier than usual, so excited

"Yukie, today you woke up earlier than usual, what happen?" my mom asked

"Ah! Yesterday everyone in soccer club says they want to tried to play soccer so I will go soccer club after school, so today maybe I will come home late than usual, can I?"

"It's okay; you should have fun with your friends"

"Thank you, mom"

I started to eat my breakfast, my mom opened the TV and I saw news on the TV. It says tomorrow "Holy Road" Prelim Final Match will be Raimon Junior High vs Kaiou Academy. Holy Road? If I remember, yesterday I heard some students from the school that Raimon soccer club attend a soccer tournament called "Holy Road". I think I should asked Shindou but yesterday when I talked with everyone in soccer club, he didn't even talked to me, maybe he still angry at me what happened yesterday at the roof, I think I should meet him and apologized him

"Yukie, Yukie" I heard someone voice

"YUKIE"

"AH!" I surprised and fall of the chair

"What are you thinking about, hurry and eat your breakfast" it's my mom

"Ah! Sorry"

I finished my breakfast and go to school. I go to my classroom but I didn't saw Shindou at the class. I asked one of my classmates

"Shindou, he is in the soccer field with soccer club members, he will come back later"

Soccer club, he maybe now practiced with them for their match tomorrow with Kaiou Academy, I think I should not go now or I will interrupt them. When the homeroom started, I saw Shindou came back with Kirino, the pink hair defender of Raimon. We spent the whole time to study, when break started, I didn't even dare to talk to him. Maybe I should talk to him after school at the soccer club. School ended, I go to the soccer club, and I may get a chance to talk to Shindou to apologize him and Tsurugi-kun… When I heard his name, my heart started to get that feeling again. I stop thinking and go to the soccer field. I saw everyone practiced again, they really serious when came to soccer. But then before I realized, the ball came to me again. I jumped and kicked the ball which it reach to the goal

"Yukie-senpai, you came" Tenma came to me

"Yeah! I really want to have a match with you"

"Ah, you came at the right timing; tomorrow everyone will have the match so it would be good to play with you"

"Okay! So let started" I said

"But Yukie-senpai, you wear skirt so will you be able to played soccer" Tenma asked

"Don't worries, I already wear a legging so it will be safe"

"Not you again Mizuhara, I can't believed that you came" I heard a familiar voice and I knew it's him again, Tsurugi-kun, he came to me with that attitude again

"What is that attitude, Tsurugi-kun, didn't you the one yesterday say that I can come?"

"Did I really say that?" he pissed me off when he say that, I have a feeling like my head started to burn in fire and want to hit at his head with my hand now

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"Stop, two of you" Tenma stopped "Yukie-senpai, calm down. You too, Tsurugi, you really shouldn't say that to her"

He just ignored and get back to his position, I think that he really need some lectures about be respected to people, he really really annoyed me that I can't even imagined it

**Yukie's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Shindou's POV<br>**

Mizuhara came; I can't believe that she came. What should I do? Yesterday she didn't talked to me, maybe she is angry with me about me peeking her singing at the roof yesterday. Today I tried to apologized to her but I scared she will get angry with me. I tried to walked to her and talked but there is Tenma and the others so I didn't dared to, but then I saw Tsurugi came and called her Mizuhara, when did he started to called her that way? And Mizuhara called Tsurugi "Tsurugi-kun", when did that two started to called each other like that, why?

"Shindou" I heard Kirino voice

"What happened to you? I called you many times but you didn't say anything"

"Sor..Sorry, Kirino, I just…think about our match tomorrow with Kaiou Academy"

"Its okay, Mizuhara just came and everyone wants to play with her, maybe because everyone saw the power of her shoot yesterday so they want to try to play soccer with her, Kantoku also allow so shall we play?"

"Ah! Let started"

Everyone started to go to their position, Mizuhara was stand with the ball and started to run, what kind of play will she show us?

**Shindou's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie's POV<strong>

Everyone was stand on their position, I really excited, what kind of play will they do to stop me? Then I started to dribble, then Hamano came to me to stopped me

"I will not let you go" he said

I started to turn to right and get through him with my speed

"So fast, when did she…."

Then Kirino and Amagi-san came, Kirino use sliding, I passed him but Amagi-san was before me, I tried to pass him but look like his big body is a bit problem for. So I kicked the ball high to the sky, he look at it with surprised, then I took the chance jump and get the ball

"Cool, what is that jump ability?" Tenma look with a surprised

Then Hayami in front of me but he looked not really focused on the match, is he worry something? I just get through him very normal but he couldn't stop, look like he is worry about something that couldn't focused on the play. I keep approach but then Tsurugi-kun and Tenma run to me and stopped me. Tsurugi-kun is the one who run first to me to steal the ball, I tried to keep the ball and get through but look like he defend really hard. Before I realized, he already steal the ball then turned to me

"What happened, if you do that you cannot get through me, come and try to steal the ball from me" He said, I started to get nervous, what should I do, what should I do to….uh, what he just said earlier look like… and then a voice flashback in my mind

"_What happened to you, Yukie, if you do that you cannot get through me, come and try to steal the ball from me?" _

The way he say look like the way 'Kyousuke' said whenever I cannot get through him, why it is the same? No way, it maybe just coincidence, I have to concentrate on the game

"Mizuhara, what are you doing? Come" Tsurugi-kun said; look like he wants to challenge me

"Okay, I will! But don't hold back"

I started to run and try to steal the ball but he hold the ball very tight and the way he keep the ball is hard to predict and it's look like…. No, I cannot think about other things. Then he dribbles, I tried to run and sliding but he jump. Look like it will be interesting, then he dribbles again, I keep up to him and I read his moves, I waited and waited and when I see the opening. Then I stand in front of him, waited for the chance then I saw his left leg was about kick the ball high and I dash to him and steal the ball. Everyone was surprised, I run to the goal and jump

"SHINNING RAY" I used my hisasstu technique and it go to Sangoku-san. Then he raised his hand and it became a fire

"BURNING CATCH" he used hissastu technique and catch the ball and tried to stop it but it get through him

"I….I DID IT" I happily and shouted, then everyone came to me

"You are awesome, Mizuhara. That shoot maybe one of the strongest shoot that I had ever feel" Sangoku-san said

"Your jump ability and that speed, it was great" Hamano said

"Yukie-senpai, you are really good at soccer" Tenma and Shinsuke talked

Then we have a rest, we talked together and there are few people keep asking me some questions

"Yukie-senpai, you said that you played soccer when you were little but which school was you played for?" Tenma asked

"When I was 6 years old, I just play soccer like normal kids but one year later, because of my father job, my mother and I go to America and lived there and started to learn soccer over there and returned to Japan two years later"

"HUH! YOU PLAYED SOCCER IN AMERCIA" He shouted which make me surprised

"Ah..Yeah, over there I join the soccer club and played soccer with them"

"But it really awesome, I heard that America have many great players, it must be fun to play with them" Shinsuke said

"But Mizuhara, why did you return to Japan? Is your father changed job again?" Hamano asked

"No, now he still in America"

"Then why?"

"Eh, that is….eh….." I lower my voice in a small tone. I can't, I cannot tell him the reason. I have to think of something to not make him doubt

"Ah! Because my father think that I lived in Japan will be much better so my mother and I came back to Japan"

"Your father really care about you"

"Ye…Yeah" Look like he believed but I feel a bit cruel when have to lied

"Hey, Mizuhara" Tsurugi-kun came to me

"Take this" he throws something to me

"Ah..Ah" I tried to hold it and managed to keep the balance

"What are you doing?" I shouted

"That is cold water, you are tired and you should drink that to get much better"

"Eh.." I took a look closely what he throws to me and it's really a cold water bottle

"Th…Thank You" I said and drink the water, then he sit next to me

"You are pretty good, to be able to steal the ball from me" he said

"That time, when I saw you raised your left leg up and know that you were about to kick the ball up, it just a few millimeters but I know you will do it"

"You have pretty good eyes"

"You too, the way you keep the ball is very good that make me can't even get it"

"So two of us are even"

The two of us have a conversation for a while but then….

"~Heh, the two of you look so close to each other~"

"AHHHH!" the two of us heard someone voice from behind and jump out of the bench and realized that was Hamano

"Hamano, what are you doing, you are nearly make us scared?" I shouted

"Nothing, just wonder that when did two of you started to friendly to each other like that? ^V^"

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SAYING, WE AREN"T…" Tsurugi-kun and I shouted but then Hamano came to us and interrupted

"Oh yeah, you two shouted at the same time, don't tell me two of you….."

**SMACK!**

I used the water bottle and hit Hamano head before he could say stupid thing

"Stop that nonsense talking or I will hit you more" he falls down with a big lump on his head, look like he unconscious. At that time everyone just sweat dropped

"Hey Hamano, do you still alive?" Kurama came to him

"I thought….I am dead *X*" Hamano moan

Then everyone laughed even me too but then I feel like someone was stared at me, it is just my imagination

After that, everyone go home and I say goodbye to them. During the way, I bumped to Shindou again like last time

"Ah Shindou, sorry" I said

"Mi…Mizuhara" He said

The two of us stared at each other for a while, I think that I should apologized to him now or else he will leave

"SORRY ABOUT YESTERDAY" both of us shouted at the same time

"Eh" we raised our head up

"I thought that you were angry at me because of what happened yesterday so you didn't talked to me"

"And I thought that you were angry at me because you thought I peeking you singing so you didn't talked to me"

The two of us then smirked and laughed

"I can't believed we misunderstand each other" I said

"Ah, I can't believe it too" he said

Then the two of us walked home together and talked to each other, I really feel glad that I can talked to him like usual

"My home is at the right so I will go now" I said

"Mizuhara" he said

"You know that tomorrow our team will have a match against Kaiou Academy at the final in "Holy Road" Prelim, right?"

"Yeah, I know"

"Tomorrow… can you come and watch our match?"

I thought for a while and smiled

"Yeah, I will come"

"Thank you Mizuhara, you definitely have to come, right?"

"Yeah, definitely"

"Okay, goodbye and see you tomorrow" he said and goes away as he waved his hand

"Yeah Shindou, see you tomorrow, I will definitely came to watch"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this new chapter, I especially like the part she hit Hamano with the water bottle and when he moan, he said sound like he will go to the other world. Please Review! <strong>


	5. Joining Raimon

Hello, today I updated the new chapter, I know that you will feel bore when you read this chapter so please don't get angry at me. And I also have sad news for you; read it after finished read this chapter

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Joining Raimon<strong>

The next morning, I wake up early. After I finished changing my clothes, I walk toward the Holy Road stadium. Today is the match between Raimon vs Kaiou. Since I had promised Shindou that I will watch their match, I definitely have to come. When I reached to the stadium, I couldn't believe in my eyes: It was huge and there is many people coming. As expected of the Holy Road, the soccer biggest tournament. I hurry move toward my seat and sit down.

The first team to walk out to the soccer field is the Raimon team. I saw Shindou and his teammates came out, but there are two of them that I never seen before. One has white hair with blue eyes and the other one have black hair and black eyes.

After a few seconds, the Kaiou team also walk wear slightly a tannish-white shirt that is lined with red strips with long red sashes tied around their waist with navy blue shorts. The goalkeeper, on the other hand, wears a black and white long-sleeved shirt, red cuffs, and blue gloves. When I saw them, I don't know how to explain it but I can feel a very strong aura emitted from each of them. Just what kind of team are they?

**Yukie's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

When the whistle blown, the match started with Kaiou kickoff, Kaiou member, Yoshimine started to dribble the ball. He passed Kurama with fast speed, Tenma and Shindou came to stopped him but he jumped and passed to the other Kaiou member. They keep pass the ball and goes to Wanda. Tsurugi steal the ball from him but he get steal back and the ball goes to Yoshimine. He head to the goal and used his hisasstu

"FLYING FISH" he kicked the ball and the ball moved with many fishes around (Sorry, I am not good at described hisasstu technique ^^") Sangoku raised his hand and used his hissastu

"BURNING CATCH" he try to catch the ball but it failed and Kaiou get the first point, and at that time Hayami complained that they can't win Kaiou. Then the match continued with Raimon is behind, the kickoff start with Raimon. Kurama dribble the ball then pass to Shindou, he passed to Tsurugi, a player from Kaious try to stop him but he backpass to Tenma and he go up. Then Kaiou captain, Namikawa came to Tenma to steal the ball but he passed it to Kurama. He get the ball, goes to the goal and used his hisasstu technique

"SIDE WINDER" he kick the ball up, jump and kick it and it became a winder that head to the goal

"HYDRO ANCHOR" the keeper, Fukami used his hisasstu and stop Kurama hisasstu techinique

Kaiou keeping attack while Raimon keep defend against them, and the ball goes to Namikawa, he goes thorugh, Amagi and Shinsuke defend but he pass the ball to Yoshimine and head toward the goal to scored. Tenma chased after him and used his hisasstu

"SPIRAL DRAW" Tenma surround by a tornado, he came toward Yoshimine and steals the ball from him

Tsurugi head up, Tenma passed the ball to him, Kaiou player, Saruga try to stop Tsurugi but he goes through and run toward the goal

"DEATH DROP" he kicked the ball to the goal, Fukami used his hisasstu

"HYDRO ANCHOR" but hisasstu fail to stop the ball, head to the goal and scored. Everyone in Raimon was happy when they finally catch especially Tenma. The match resume with Kaiou kickoff with the scored 1-1

"LET GO! RUFFIAN" Namikawa shouted and Yoshimine dribble the ball, passed to Wanda which he goes through Kurama and Tsurugi, their move was different from earlier. Tenma and Shindou go toward Wanda to stop him

"Joking around is end, ONSOKU NO VARIUS" he called his avatar. He goes through Tenma and Shindou, passed to Namikawa and he gets it

"COME OUT! KAIOU POSEIDON" Namikawa called his avatar out

"He also used avatar" Hamano said

"TAKE IT" he shouted and kicked the ball. The ball head to the goal and scored with 2-1, Kaiou leading again. The ball goes to Kaiou again and they head to the goal

"DASH TRAIN" Kurumada used his hisasstu and steal the ball

"Shindou" he turned to Shindou but he get marked by Namikawa, he turned to Tsurugi but he also get marked by Wanda because the two of them is avatar user (if you watch anime, you know it). Then Tenma go up and Kurumada passed the ball to him, Tenma get the ball and dribble

"I won't let you get through" Kaiou player, Mifune , called his avatar out "SEIEI HEI PAWN" Tenma still try to get through, showed a sign of his avatar appeared but Mifune steal the ball from him and passed it to Yoshimine

"FLYING FISH" he used his hisasstu and its reach to the goal again

"BURNING CATCH" Sangoku used his hisasstu but it failed again and reaches. The scored is now 3-1 with Kaiou in the big lead and first half end. Everyone in Raimon look with a frustrated face and Sangoku hand is stiff for don't know how to stop it

**Half Time**

"EHHHHHHHHH! PUT TENMA AS KEEPER" everyone surprised when they heard Endou said

"Kirino will be replaced in Tenma position"

"Yeah" Kirino said

"Sangoku, you wil be at the sideback" Sangoku look somehow frustrated

"What are you saying? Why put Tenma who never been a keeper before?" Kurumada complained

"Of course for winning"

Everyone started to get silent, don't know what to respond while Tsurugi seem to suspected Endou intention. Sangoku hold his fist but he agree and tell them do what Endou tell. Everyone especially Kurumada look angry but Sangoku walked over to Tenma and tell Tenma he leaves the goal to him. Aoi go and get keeper uniform for him. Then everyone gained their confident back

**Normal POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie's POV<strong>

Finally first half end, I started to breathe heavily because the intense of the match is too strong and I don't know how to say but this is the first time I saw a match like this. What kind of team is this, Kaiou? Their play make me feel nervous and stiff even though I just watching. I couldn't even breathed when saw a strong play like that. When they get the first point, I just couldn't believed that this team were strong like especially when I saw their avatar, it have a power that I couldn't even imagined it. Beside the scored is 3-1, a big lead, can Raimon be able to handle a strong team like this? There is still time before second half so I think I should go to the bathroom to wash my face to cool my head a bit. I go to the female bathroom, wash my face and feel comfortable a bit now but I still can't think what will happen to Raimon in the second half. I walked out and then I saw someone that I know stand at the wall

"SHINDOU" I shouted

"Eh, Mizuhara. You came to watch" he turned to me

"Of course, yesterday didn't I promised that I will came watch"

"Why are you here, I thought you were with everyone at the field"

"I feel stressed a bit so I want to cool my head a bit"

"By standing here and thinking"

"Ah, but why are you here also?

"Eh, the match was so intense, I feel intense and nervous so I want to wash my face to calm down"

"So what do you think?"

"Kaiou, they are very strong, their play different from all the play from what I saw. It like they can control the ball freely and especially their captain, I don't how to say but I feel scared a bit on him"

"Ah, they are very strong, that is the fact"

"How will you be able to handle them, they have three avatar user and the other players very tough, have you guys think of any strategy to win them"

"We haven't but just earlier, kantoku give a new order"

"What it is?"

"Switch Tenma to goalkeeper"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH, what did you say? Have Tenma ever been keeper before"

"No"

"Then why? Switch Tenma, who never been a keeper is sound too complicated?"

"Kantoku say is for winning. We also don't understand but we believed in Tenma, he will definitely protect goal"

"It is really okay?" I signed

"We're not sure but it will be okay"

"Really, I think that in the second half, they will definitely used avatar to scored, you think you be okay"

"Don't worry, I…..no, we will definitely not lose. Even the opponent are strong, we will win and go to national" he said with a serious face, I surprised and don't know what to say but I smiled

"Shindou, you really can't be help. Good luck, I will cheer"

"Yeah"

After we finished our conversation, I went back to the audience and Shindou went back to the field. Half time is end and second half started

**Yukie's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

As what Endou said, Raimon put Sangoku as defender and Tenma as the goalkeeper which shocked many people since he never be a goalkeeper before while Hayami depressed again and think that it will be end because he think Tenma cannot stop the avatar shoot. On the other side, Kaiou just don't cared at all and think they will win with an ignorant look. When the whistle blow, the second half started with Raimon kickoff, Shindou get the ball and head up. Kaiou player, Nagisawa sliding to get the ball from Shindou bu he jump and pass through, next is Saruga

"PRESS TURN" Shindou used his hisasstu and pass through Saruga, afterward Raimon keep passing to each other and pass through Kaiou

"What wrong, ruffian? Aren't you guys SEED? Where your pride as SEED" Kaiou captain, Namikawa said to Kaiou members

"SEED's pride" Wanda said as he run toward Hamano and steal the ball from Hamano

"ONSOKU NO VARIUS" Wanda called his avatar, pass through Kurumada and Sangoku, then prepare to shoot while Tenma is scared, he don't know that if he can stop it

"Don't lack confidence" he heard Tsurugi voice "Don't you going to protect the soccer you loved?" Tenma gained back his confidence back after hearing Tsurugi words and decided he will definitely stop it, Wanda kicked the ball

"WE WILL PROTECT SOCCER" Tenma shouted as his avatar came out, he kicked at the ball as his avatar used the hand and success to stop it. Then everyone was surprised at Tenma avatar, then everyone in Raimon came to him as Tenma was happy with that he had finally bring his avatar out. Sangoku also gained his confidence and asked Endou to let him back to goalkeeper again which he agreed. The game resume with Kaious throw-in, Saruka make long throw to Yoshimine, he get the ball but Kirino cut and passed to Hayami. Then Nagisawa dashes to Hayami to get the ball, Hayami have thought for a while, he gained his courage back. Then he lied down and put his leg at the back (I don't know how to explained it, sorry)

"ZEROYON" Hayami used his hisasstu, passed through Nagisawa and passed the ball to Tsurugi

"DEATH DROP" Tsurugi used the hisasstu, Fukami used Hydro Anchor but it failed to stop again and head to the goal, now the scored is 3-2. Next is Shindou used Fortissimo which is success and Raimon finally tied the score. Namikawa started to get angry because he don't believed that Raimon can fight equally with them

"ONSOKU NO VARIUS" Wanda called his avatar and kicked the ball to the goal

"I will protect Raimon's goal" he said

"FENCE OF GAIA" Sangoku used his new hisasstu and stopped Wanda's avatar shoot. Shindou get the ball and passed it Tenma

"I won't let you go. KAIOU POSEIDON" Namikawa called his avatar

"MAJIN PEGASUS" Tenma called his avatar out and beat Namikawa's avatar. Next is Mifune avatar but it also cannot stopped Tenma, then he centering to Shinsuke

"BUTTOBI JUMP" Shinsuke jump, used his hisasstu and it reached goal successfully, finally Raimon win Holy Road Prelim Final and getting to the National Tournament. Everyone in Raimon happily cheering each other when they win while Kaiou depressed on their lose against Raimon and the next will be the National

**Normal POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie's POV<strong>

When I heard the whistle blown and the winning team is Raimon, I was happy and my head now full of excitement, I was worry and don't know what will happen, especially when Tenma have to stop the avatar, I can't believed he can also used an avatar. Now, I shall head home, tomorrow at school I will come to meet everyone and congratulated them. I get out of the stadium and going home, I keep walking and was now at the riverbank but then my phone rang. I take it out and the number was the number I had never seen before. I answer

"Hello, who it is" I asked

"Ah, you are Mizuhara, it's me" I know that voice, that is Shindou

"Shindou, why are you calling me?"

"You have seen it right, we win?" he asked with a cheerful voice

"Ah, congratulation. I was really worry when don't know what will happened to all of you? And back to my question, why you calling me?"

"About that, Endou kantoku want to meet you, can you come to the soccer club at Raimon, everyone also there"

"Endou-san wants to meet me, why?"

"I don't know but he said is something important" I thought for a while

"I understand, I will head to there now" I close my phone and go to Raimon, I go the soccer clubhouse and open the door

"Hello" I said

"Yukie-senpai" Tenma and Shinsuke come to me

"You watch our match, right?"

"Eh, I came to the stadium and watch it"

"You came to watch, you should tell us?" next came Hamano and Hayami

"Sorry, and Hayami, you now back to normal, right?"

"What do you mean?" Hayami asked

"Yesterday when I play with you guys, you look not concentrated on the match and worry about something. When the today match started, your also look like that too but then near the end of second half, you look back to normal"

"Really Hayami?" Hamano asked

"Eh, she right? I was really worried about like we can't win and it impossible but when I saw Tenma-kun stop the avatar shoot, I have gained back my confidence" Hayami said

"Hayami, you are really a worrywart person" Hamano tease him

We laughed but then Endou-san came to me

"Sorry for interrupted but Mizuhara, I have something want tell you" he said

"Tell me?" I said

"Last time when we meet, you said you like soccer?"

"Yeah"

"Yesterday I saw your play, I know that words is true so I have a requested for you"

He raised his finger and point to me "I want you…..to joined Raimon soccer club" he said in a serious tone

"Eh….EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone included me shouted

"Wai…..wait, Endou kantoku, what do you mean?" Kurumada-san asked

"I have asked Kidou to research about you and know that you have play soccer in America and win the Soccer Youth Tournament"

"Really, cool" Tenma said

"Why…why do you know that?" I asked

"When came to find information, Kidou know everything, but I heard when you came back to Japan, you didn't played in any match or tournament, even on your old school's soccer club and if you joined soccer club, it mean you know about the Fifth Sector, why?" I started to hesistated when I heard him say Fifth Sector. I started to remember my nightmare about that time, the time I played soccer with everyone at the old school's soccer club, have to hold the anger and sadness for not playing soccer freely but that not the only reason why I didn't played in any match or tournament. What should I do? I cannot tell him, if I tell then….

"You can't say it?" he said

"You have a reason why you don't want to say, I know. I asked you to joined not like I forced you, but I just want you to enjoyed soccer"

"Enjoyed?"

"Ah, the way hold ball is very kind, I know that you really loved soccer, that why I want you to enjoyed more about soccer with everyone"

"Everyone" I look around and everyone have a smile on them, then I started to remember the time I played soccer with everyone in America and with 'Kyousuke', I smiled

"I….cannot tell you what happened to my old school's soccer club and Fifth Sector and why I didn't played when I came back from America. But I think, if I played soccer with everyone, I maybe be able to and I want to defeated Fifth Sector" I said with a serious tone

"Then…." Tenma came to me

"Yeah, I will join Raimon soccer club" everyone came to me and welcomed me. Then Shindou raised his hand out

"Let fight together and defeated Fifth Sector, Mizuhara" he said, I smiled and shakes his hand

"Yeah" I said as everyone cheer for me

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Phew, it was taking so long for me to finish this chapter since it was so long and now I will announce my sad new to you. Next week and the week after that, I cannot updated the new chapter because I have to prepared for my school test so I won't have time to write or updated it. For the people who review, hope you understand. Sorry TT_TT<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter and Review!**


	6. The promise

Sorry for make you wait, today I had free time so I upload this chapter since I won't have time to do it tomorrow and on Friday , hope you enjoyed ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The promise<strong>

It's been three days since I joined Raimon soccer club, I also had became friendlier with everyone and talked a lot more with them. Practiced and playing with them also very fun, it's been long time since I had this feeling, I wonder what will happen today

"Yukie-senpai" I met Tenma and Aoi during the way

"Today you guys look cheerful as usual" I said

"Of course, we had win Holy Road Prelim and been able move to National Tournament. We will keep winning and recovered the true soccer"

"Yeah, you're right" Aoi said

"Yukie-senpai also join, Raimon will became stronger" Tenma said

"You don't said that, I just joined so I think I cannot play in the first match yet" I said but actually I somehow feel happy when he compliment me. When we reach near to the school gate, there is a boy wearing Raimon uniform stand before the school. He has a shoulder length blue hair with brown eyes. He turned to us and smile then go

"I never seen him before" Aoi said

"Who is he?" Tenma replied

"Maybe he is a new student" I said

Later, we go to the soccer club and practiced on the field. We keep practiced and practiced, then the ball goes to Kurama, he goes through Kirino and passed it to Tenma, Tenma kicked it but Sangoku-san managed to catch it

"It was a good combo play" Sangoku-san compliment, Kurama smiled but Tenma asked him if he could make a faster pass next. Kurama teased him, Tenma feel a bit doubt

"Don't worry" Kurumada-san said along with Amagi-san

"On pitch, there is no senior or junior" Sangoku-san said as everyone went to Tenma and smiled at him, even me too

"It would be better if Minamisawa came back here" Kurumada-san said

"Can't belived that he transferred?" even Amagi-san look sad

"Huh, Minamisawa-san had transfer" Kirino was surprised including everyone.

"Yeah, without telling anyone, we had been participated in this soccer club together"

"So that why…."Shindou said while I am not sure at all, because I never meet that 'Minamisawa-san' before. For what I know was from what everyone told me about him. He was a third-year who also the member of soccer club with them but he quit before the day of Holy Road Prelim Second Match

"He had his own way of thinking" Sangoku-san comforted everyone

"Minasawa-san will soon understand the way of our doing" Shindou said

"Yeah" Kurumada-san replied as the school bell rang, but then I see the blue haired boy that Tenma, Aoi and I meet this morning, he turned his back and go. Was he staring at us the whole time since we practiced? I stopped thinking about that and go to class with Shindou and Kirino

**After School****(Nothing happened so I skipped)**

We go to the soccer clubhouse, talking with everyone but then Tenma and Shinsuke came and there is the boy from this morning

"Who are you?" Shindou asked the boy

"I want to join the soccer club" he replied

"You look to join?"

"He is the new student, Kariya Masaki" Tenma replied

"Nice to meet all of you" he bow and greet us. Just then I see an evil smirked from him

"_What? Why he smirked _"I thought

"So today practiced will started with the entrance test" Hamano raised his hand

"Heh, test?" Kariya confused

"Yeah" Tenma said

"We forgot about the entrance test" Shinsuke replied

Endou kantoku walked to Kariya, he asked him the question that he asked me when I first met him and Raimon soccer club members. Kariya just started confused for a while but he answer with 'Yes' which is same as me

"Okay, you allow to joined" Endou kantoku said as we were surprised, but in the end we just smiled because that way is really look like Endou kantoku, even I have to get along with it too since I also get the same feeling when he asked me that question. I turned to Kariya and recognized he giving that smirked again and heard him whispered "Interesting"

"_He smirked again, Kariya Masaki, huh? He seems to be normal but somehow he gives me an eerie aura. "_ I thought while staring at him

Then we go to the field, started to practiced on attack and defend, he put Tenma and Shindou first on the attack and Kirino and Kariya, I was pretty surprised since he was new but it may be a good chance to know how good is he. Shindou started to dribble the ball, goes through Kirino and passed it to Tenma. Kariya keep chasing after Tenma and strong tackle on him, Tenma fall down along with the ball. Just then I saw Kariya smirked and kicked the ball out. He picked Tenma up, he compliments Kariya along with Shindou, Kariya just embarrassed, lowered his head and show that evil smirked again but everyone seem to not realize it. While Kirino look unhappy about it and said that is a bit rough, Kariya expression changed and look annoyed

"That new is pretty good" Midori said

"Yeah, it's really surprised" Aoi said

"But he…give a scary aura" Akane said while took a picture of Kairya

"_Akane maybe right, from that play is enough to know he had a good ability of soccer, but…" _

"Hey" I snapped out of my thought when I heard a voice, turn around and realized it was Tsurugi-kun called me

"What?" I asked

"What happen, ever since Kariya came you look weird"

"No….Nothing and it's none of your business to care about it"

"So what do you think about him?

"I can say he pretty surprised, be able to catch up to Tenma, his speed and strength is something that can't be underestimated"

"Well, what you said is true" we end our conversation there; the next is Kurama, Hayami, Amagi-san and Kurumada-san. Kantoku kicked the ball to Hayami and Kurama but then there someone appeared and get the ball, we all surprised. It turns out to be a man, he had a long braided with a goggle on his face; wears a grey coat that matches his trousers color. He seem to be same age as Endou kantoku

"Kidou-san" I heard Tenma, is he know him?

"Nii-san" next is Otonashi-sensei, and she says 'Nii-san'. It's that mean that is her brother?

"Who is he" I asked Tsurugi-kun

"Ah, you just joined so you didn't know" he replied "He is the coach of the opponent that we had faced in the semi-final in Holy Road Prelim, Teikoku Academy, Kidou Yuuto"

"Ki…..Kidou Yuuto…" My eyes widened when I heard that name

"Yeah, the talented strategist that lead Inazuma Japan who had fight along with Endou kantoku" I still surprised as I can't believed that 'Kidou Yuuto' is stand right here and even more that person is Otonashi-sensei brother

"Why are you here?" Endou kantoku asked

"I been asked to be the trainer of Raimon" he replied

"EHHHH" we all surprised as Endou kantoku replied "Really, Kidou?"

He just kicked lightly and said want to give a hand since from now on the match will be harder also said that it also a requested from Resistance leader, Hibiki Seigou. Endou kantoku just smiled happily at him as Kidou-san turned to us

"Raimon's first opponent will be Gassan Kunimitsu" he said

"Gassan Kunimitsu?"

"That is last year top 8 team" Tenma said in surprised

"Weren't they a team that sent opponents to their knee even in National?" Shinsuke said

"Yeah, they were famous to clinches their win through perfectly conducted formation changes" I said

"You know them?" Hayami asked

"Eh…..Ah, my team had a match with them once" my voice trailed off

"_Look like I still cannot tell about 'them' yet"_ I thought while I didn't know that there was someone staring at me. We end our conversation and continued our practiced, next is Kirino and Tsurugi-kun

"Revolution, huh?" Kariya said

"Yeah, that why Raimon must keep winning" Tenma replied, while Tsurugi-kun steal the ball from Kirino and Kirino chasing after him. At that time, I have my attention at Kariya was staring at Kirino with that smirked

"I also have to do my best" he said

After practiced end, I packed my stuffed, say goodbye to everyone and go home. But during my way, I still have some unwavering things around my head.

I joined Raimon because Endou kantoku's words had given me the courage. I had decided want to defeat Fifth Sector to bring the 'real' soccer back and for what they did to my team. But even if I defeated Fifth Sector, will 'they' forgive me? And there is one person that concerns me, Kariya Masaki. I had no complained about him since for the play he showed today, I already know he had a good ability of soccer but he is made me feel uncomfortable and confused. Who exactly is he? I thought for a while, but I snapped out of it when I came home. Today I think I should go to visit 'him'; I haven't visited 'him' since I transfer to Raimon. I have a bath, changed my clothes and come down

"Yukie, where are going?" my mom asked me when she saw me going out

"I go to the hospital" I replied

"Ah, I understand, you are going visit him right?"

"Eh…I wonder how is him now ….since I haven't heard any news yet. So I go now, goodbye" I said as I going

"See you"

I go to the hospital, go to the elevator and to room 405 with the name his in it. I opened the door and saw 'him' was on the bed

"Yukio" I said

"Ah, Yukie" he turned to me. Yeah, he is my big brother, Mizuhara Yukio; he has long white hair, white skin look like me, just his silver eyes is darker than mine. He played soccer with me ever since we were little. We played soccer in America and won the Soccer Youth Tournament together but if that incident didn't happened

"How is your body?" I asked in a small tone

"I am okay, today as usual" he said. Yukio have a very weak body, because of that he started cannot move the way he want, and he also get unconscious frequently. Not even that, his leg also been broken and cannot walk, the person who cause is me

"What wrong, Yukie? You look unhappy?" he asked

"Eh, nothing"

"Ah, mom had tell me that you joined the soccer club on Raimon, right?"

"Eh, mom did?"

"I really glad, that you still continued soccer" he said as he look out of the window and turned back to me

"Do you still remember, our promised"

"Ah, I still remember" I smiled

_**Flashback (4 years ago in America)**_

"_Match End, __the __winner__ of Soccer Youth Tournament is America Youth team; the final goal was scored by Mizuhara sibling. Now everyone cheering for their winning_

_After heard the result, the team members came to us and congratulate, we just look at each other and smiled_

"_We win?" I smiled_

"_Ah, but this is just the beginning" he replied_

"_Beginning?"_

"_Yeah, from now on, we will face stronger opponents. That why we must get stronger and one day, we will aim for world" he point to the sky_

"_World, huh? It will be a wonderful thing" I said as I look at the sky_

"_Yeah, let aim for world, definitely" _

"_Yeah, definitely" I nodded as we high five_

_**Flashback End**_

"From that time, we had always kept that promise and became stronger but…" Yukio said as he looks at his leg with a sad face "Because of me, you…"

"It's not true, Yukio. It will be alright, if you can take surgery, your body with return to normal and legs too, and that time we can play soccer together again" I said as there is some tear from my eyes start to appear

"Its okay, Yukie, you can't have to take it like that. Just remember this; you just keep play soccer the way you want, don't hesitated. One year ago, for my sake you had to keep all the sadness in your heart, I cannot forgive myself at that time. But right now, I don't want to it happen again, that why you don't have to worry about me and keep aiming for the promise we made"

"Yukio… I understand. It's time, I had to go home or mom will worry. I will come visit you again" I stand up and go out

"Yeah, see you again"

"Eh, good luck on your health, Yukio" I closed the door, I sigh and stand still. Then I go to the elevator

"_What am I doing now? If I act like this, he will worry and complained again"_ I thought

I keep walking until I hit someone

"Sorry, are okay?" I asked

"Eh, I am okay" that person looked up at me. I look closely and saw he was sitting on a wheelchair. He had wavy blue hair and brown eyes. He somehow remind me of someone

"Ah, I am sorry, I thought on something so didn't look at the direction"

"It's okay, you don't have to worry about it" he smiled at me

"So excuse me" I bowed and head to the elevator and go down. I walked out of the hospital gate and go home

"That person, he is looking like…..Tsurugi-kun?" I whispered as I put my hand on my pocket to get the phone

"Huh" I find my phone on the pocket but it didn't in there, I search the other one but it the same

"What wrong, I remember correctly that I had put in here….Don't tell me, just earlier I bump to him and the phone dropped out of my pocket. What should I do? If I came back to there now, it's too late" I give up and go home in depressed

**Yukie's POV End **

* * *

><p><strong>Kyousuke's POV<strong>

Today I as usual, after school I visit my brother in the hospital. I think he will ask me about the next match in National. I go up by the elevator and go to his room

"Good afternoon, Nii-san" I said

"You came, Kyousuke. How is today?"

"Nothing really, just Teikoku coach, Kidou Yuuto became our trainer and the first match opponent will be Gassan Kunimitsu"

"I am asking that, I am asking how you had with 'her' now."

"Who?"

"Don't pretend, the girl called Mizuhara Yukie" 0_0" I nearly fall down

"Nii-san, I had said many times she and I just teammate"

"You always tell me about her, you said that you look like the girl who is your childhood" he smiled

"What are you saying? She not look like her at all, that "snow woman" always make me annoy"

"What wrong, Kyousuke? Your face became red. You always shows that face when talked about her, don't tell me that you….."

"NO! I just considered her as a friend" I said as I can't believed my brother, he had never teased me like this before. I kept thinking as I noticed there is a phone have white color with a diamond shape strap on it

"Nii-san, where did you get that phone" I asked

"Ah, just earlier before you came. I bump into a girl when I was on my way came back to my room. Look like her phone drop when bump to me, she seem to not notice. I don't know what to do so I think maybe someone in here know her so I will asked them"

I picked the phone up and look at it closely

"_This phone….look like Mizuhara's phone"_ I thought

"What wrong, Kyousuke?"

"Nothing, this phone look like my friend phone"

"Then just hold it and asked them tomorrow, it maybe belong to it"

I nodded and put the phone on my pocket, even though I wonder that if this phone is Mizuhara phone, if it her then that mean she had came here but why?

**Kyousuke's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>-Next day- Yukie's POV<strong>

Today we had a practiced match with a team called "Akizoura Challenger". Endou kantoku said today match is a match had nothing to do with revolution or Fifth Sector so we just play it freely (Sorry, I skipped the match cause nothing really happened and I don't have much time so hope you understand for my situation right now). I feel happy when I heard that because it been long time I can play soccer freely and enjoyed it.

After a while, the match end and Raimon is the winner, I feel refreshed and happy cause it been long time since I had this feeling. I walked over to Tenma and Shinsuke and talked

"Shinsuke that is nice shoot" I said

"Yeah, it was very cool" Tenma said, then Akane walked over to us and show us a picture of Shinsuke's shoot on her camera

"Heh, it was nicely take" Hayami said

"I will print it for you later" Akane said

"Really, thank you" Shinsuke happily smiled

"Hey hey, what about my shoot" Hamano walked over to us

"It was stopped so I delete it" Hamano shocked and fall down to the ground as we watch him in sweat drop. Somehow I want to laugh when see him like that. We keep talking until I saw Kariya walking away as Kirino stare at him.

"He….maybe…." I heard Kirino whispered. Now that he mentions it, there is something that had made me concern. That time, Kariya bump at Kirino, everyone think it was an accident but I think is not, there no way there is a miss on that timing. Kariya, did he do that on purpose and I have a bad feeling tomorrow between that two

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Day-<strong>

I walked to the school gate and saw Kariya and Kirino, I hide on a tree and heard their conversation

"In our game with Akizoura Challenger, you lunged into me on purpose. If you put any force into it, you would have injured my foot. Why would you do that before important game?" Kirino asked

"Don't accuse me like that" Kariya replied which make Kirino

"Why did you come to Raimon? Are you…?"

"If there something you want to say, just say it "Kariya showed that smirked

"Are you…a SEED?"

"SEED?"

"You're a SEED sent by Fifth Sector to mess up Raimon from within. At least that what I think. Answer me?" they were interrupt when Tenma and the other came and greet, of course they don't know what that two talked about

"Look like I need to have a talk with Kirino later" I whispered as I go away

I walking around since the practiced haven't start yet, but then I saw Kirino and Tsurugi-kun was talking

"What do I think of Kariya?"

"Have you ever met him somewhere before?"

"You think he's a SEED?" Tsurugi-kun said as Kirino don't know what to say

"It's true that Kariya has a superb aptitude for soccer"

"It wouldn't be strange for Fifth Sector keep an eyes on him, right?"

"But that doesn't make him a SEED" he replied, I sigh and came to them

"I knew it would be happened like this" I said

"Mizuhara" two of them surprised as I came

"Why are you here?" Kirino asked

"Kirino, you suspect Kariya is SEED, right?"

"You heard it"

"No, I already knew you suspected him is a SEED ever since the yesterday match"

"Yesterday match?" Tsurugi asked

"Kirino, that time Kariya lunged into you on purpose and hit you leg, right"

"Yeah, you realized it"

"Ah, but look like everyone didn't revognized it"

"So, what do you think of Kariya?" Tsurugi-kun asked

"I don't know but I just can say, from the first time he met everyone, I had feel strange"

"So you think he is a SEED?"

"Maybe, the way he act yesterday on the match had made me somehow feel suspicious but I can't concluded that right away"

"Why?" Kirino asked

"I don't know but Kirino, you should observed him more on the match and find the answer" I replied in a serious face. Then we go to the field and started practiced. Tenma started to dribble the ball and passed it to Kariya, then Kirino came to Kariya and steal the ball from him smoothly but then Kariya fell and hold his legs. Everyone went him

"What wrong?" Shindou asked

"Kirino-sen pai did it…."he moans, everyone looks at him in doubt

"_What did he say? Kirno did nothing, he steals the ball from Kariya without doing anything"_ I thought, everyone just doubt Kirino but Kariya tell he is alright and we back to practiced, but before that, I heard Kariya said something to Kirino. He started to get angry and glared at Kariya

"Kirino" I went to him

"Mizuhara?"

"He did it purpose to blame you" I turn and look at Kariya

"Huh, he..." Kirino get angrier

"Calm down, even if you angry, nothing will resolve. Right now, you need to cool your head so you will know he is a SEED or not, you understand" I said as he stare at for a while

"Mizuhara, I understand but if he really a SEED, I won't let him continued doing this" he said and go back to his position

"It's really okay? I am not sure yet but if it continued like this, a storm will came" I whispered

* * *

><p><strong>Finished, I hope that you will like this new chap<strong>

**Anyway, please Review if you like it!**


	7. Raimon vs Gassan Kunimitsu Part 1

Here is the new chapter that you awaited; the events in this chapter are the same as episode 22, 23 and 24. If you had watch it, I know that you will feel bored when you read since you had already watch it so pleased don't give any bad comment, onegai! ^_^"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Raimon vs Gassan Kunimitsu -First Half-<strong>

One week later, Holy Road National tournament finally started. All of us go to the Russian Roulette stadium, I just wondered what kind of ground we will battle since it's random. I think it will be an interesting thing ^^. We arrived and see the Holy Liner, the train that takes us the ground that we'll play. Everyone seems to be surprised at the Holy Liner and excited about which field we will play. We walked into the Holy Liner, and then we turned our attention to the team at the other side, Gassan Kunimitsu. I take a look at them; they still the same as before. I am pretty sure they have some tactics to defeat Raimon. I then pay attention to a player, I never seen him before

"Minamisawa" I heard Sangoku-san

"Minamisawa-san" Shindou said

"Why are you with Gassan Kunimitsu?"

"_That person is 'that' Minamisawa-san, huh"_ I stared at him, he has short purple hair and brown eyes. Everyone was surprised as he just smirked. Their own former teammate now became the enemy but why he joins Gassan Kunimitsu to battle Raimon? Later, the Holy Liner started to go as everyone seat down, I noticed all of them stared at Minamisawa-san

"Why Minamisawa-senpai…" Tenma whispered

After a while, the Holy Liner stopped, we all go down. As the Holy Liner go away, their coach give us a greet with a smirked

"Minamisawa-san, did you join Gassan Kunimitsu while knowing Raimon would be fighting with them?" Shindou asked

"I want to teach you guy a lesson in reality" he replied with a smirked, I somehow feel annoyed as Sangoku-san, Kurumada-san and Amagi-san get angry

"You flow against a large current only to sweep under" he continued "I pity you, Raimon"

"_What did he say? Is that the way of talking to his old teammate?"_ I thought as my anger started to increased as Amagi-san shouted at him until Hyoudo tell them stopped

"Who are you?" Kurumada-san asked

"Hyoudo Tsukasa. I served as captain for Gassan Kunimitsu" he said

"Minamisaw possessed a magnificent soccer senses. His talents will bring farther rewards to soccer for Gassan Kunimitsu, as well as for Fifth Sector" he continued

"You mean it different with our soccer" Shindou said

"It's pretty clear to me which side is in the right" Minamisawa-san said as Sangoku-san getting angry. Then they go away as Minamisawa-san turn back to us and said let both do their best, I am getting pissed

"Are Sangoku-senpai and the others okay?" Tenma asked Shindou

"They've been together with Minamisawa-san all this time" he replied

"But Shindou, what are is his expression? Even he joins the enemy, do he really have to act like that to his former teammates?" I said

"There is no choice, Minamisawa-san had never been agree with rebel Fifth Sector"

"Well, we know Minamisawa-san style, it's gonna be so easy this way" Kurama turned his back and said

"But….." Tenma was about to said when Endou kantoku came to us

"Let's do our best" we all surprised

"That way, we'll have Minamisawa understand our soccer!"

We returned to normal as Endou kantoku smiled and go to the stadium. As we went out, everyone were surprised when they see the stadium

"_This time is Cyclone Stadium, huh"_ I thought as everyone was confused when see there are giant fans on top of the stadium. I look over to their coach, Kondo. Rather than surprised, he showed an expression that full of confidence

"_Look like they know something about this stadium that Raimon doesn't know it" _

Both teams are in position, this time Endou kantoku replaced Shinsuke and put Kariya in. I started to have a bad feeling since Kirino and Kariya don't get along very well included Kirino still suspected Kariya a SEED so I don't know if that two can cooperated to each other or maybe something bad will happened. Then the whistle blew and started with Raimon kickoff

Kurama dribble ball and with Tsurugi-kun head to the goal, then Hyoudo give Gassan Kunimitsu the order

"Primary Formation" they all roger and stand at both side and the center is wide opened. Everyone all confused why they do that

"Did they have a formation in repertoire that leaves the center opened?" Aoyama said

"I just hope it isn't a trap"

"It started" I said

"What do you mean?" Shinsuke asked

"Whenever they changed the formation, there will be something will happened" I said

Back to Gassan Kunimitsu, they just standing there as Kurama keep dribble the ball but then the fans started to make a cyclone behind Kurama and blow him along with the ball. After a while, it stopped and Kurama fall down. The ball goes to Gassan Kunimitsu, this time they changed their formation again as the fans make cyclones again. Hayami and Hamano head to stop them but the wind holding them back. At that time, Gassan Kunimitsu keep approach, the cyclone stopped again. Then they passed the ball to one another and the ball goes Ichimonji. He readies to shoot as Kariya came to him

"HUNTER'S NET" Karita used his hisasstu and block the shoot, Raimon

Kariya dibble the ball and head, Kirino go up and tell Kariya pass the ball to him, Kariya ignored and keep the ball. Ichimonji steal the ball, they started too passed and the ball goes to Minamisawa-san. He charged to the front of the goal with unmarked

"SONIC SHOT" he used his hisasstu shoot

"FENCE OF GAIA" Sangoku-san used his hisasstu and stopped Minamisawa-san hisasstu shoot. Kurumada-san get the ball and passed it to Shindou and advanced as Gassan Kunimitsu changed their formation and move to right. Shindou passed the ball to Tenma and the cyclone appeared once again before Tenma

"I knew it" I said

"What do mean, Yukie-san?" Aoi asked

"You also realized, Mizuhara" Kidou-san said

"Yeah, they all know the movement of the cyclone"

"Huh, really?" Otonashi-sensei surprised

"Yeah, they know at what timing the cyclones will form and what they will take"

"No way…then that puts Raimon at a big disadvantage"

"It is really like that" Endou kantoku said, what does he mean?

Back to the match, Tenma charges straight to the cyclone

"SOYOKAZE STEP" Tenma used his hisasstu and pass through the cyclone, everyone were surprised. I started to realized, Tenma can wind hisasstu so he can predict the cyclone moves, interesting. The cyclone stopped, Tenma passed through the sideline and passed the ball to Kurama

"SIDE WINDER" Kurama used his hisasstu shoot and kicked the ball to the ball but then a blue aura appear on Hyoudo back

"KYOSHIN GIGANTIS" he called his keshin and used the keshin hisasstu "GIGANTIC BOMB" Kurama's shoot was stopped, everyone in Raimon get panicked

"Gassan Kunimitsu's goalkeeper is a Keshin user" Aoyama said

"Yeah" I said

"Huh, you said 'Yeah', it's mean you know he is Keshin user?"

"Ah"

"But why don't you tell it to us?"

"Even though I tell, nothing will solve. What can be solved is that their strength"

The cyclones appeared again, Hyoudo kick the ball into the cyclone, Gassan Kunimitsu advanced as everyone in Raimon can't read its course. Then Shindou used "God's Baton" to where Gassan Kunimitsu head, Amagi was about to go but the wind head back. Kirino go as Kariya the same but somehow they don't look cooperated to each other. The ball came out of the cyclone, Gassan Kunimitsu player, Tsukishima was about to get the when both Kirino and Kariya jumped but they both hit at each other and the ball goes to Minamisawa-san

"SONIC SHOT" he used his hisasstu, Sangoku-san was about to stop it but the wind makes the course of the ball changed and it reach to the goal. Gassan Kunimitsu get the first point, Raimon pretty shocked when they get head as Gassan Kunimitsu just smirked. I turn my attention to Kirino and Kariya, Tsukishima passed through them and I heard him said something to them

"You can thank #15 for this point" he said

Kirino stand up and I can see he look at Kariya with an angry face

"_Look like something between those two happened again"_ I thought, Kariya stand up, I heard him said something but I can't hear it clearly but what I can see that Kirino expression started to get angrier after listen what Kariya say

"_What happened to Kirino, don't tell me that Kariya….No, that can't be happened"_

Minamisawa go back to his team side but what worried me the most is Kirino and Kariya, if those two keep fighting like that, the defense will broken. Then I saw Kariya go to Amagi-san said something to him, he started became angry

"KIRINO" he shouted at Kirino and go to him

"If you've got something to say, just say it" he continued

"But I don't….did Kariya tell you something?" Kirino said as he turned to Kariya

"Kariya has nothing to do with it! Next time they come up on the offense, I'll be the one stop them! I won't lose to the likes of you" Amagi-san said, Kirino started to get angry and go to Kariya but Shindou stopped him. Kirino calmed down and back to his position but he glared at Kariya

"_Look like Kariya lied something to Amagi-san and make him doubt Kirino"_

"Kirino…..get a hold of yourself" I heard Endou kantoku whispered as he looked at Kirino

"_Endou-kantoku also realized how Kirino doing in this pinch will?"_

The game resume with Raimon kickoff, Kurama passed the ball to Shindou. The cyclones appeared again, Shindou passed to Tenma and he dodges the cyclone by used 'Soyokaze Step'. But then Masamune and Tsukishima stopped Tenma by lured him the where the cyclones appeared from the ceiling. Once again, the ball goes to Kai of Gassan Kunimitsu, Hamano goes to Kai

"CLAYMORE" Kai used his hisasstu and goes through Hamano and he passed it to Masamune

Kirino run to Masamune to stop him but Amagi-san surpass hi. Wait, if he does that the defense will be broken, what is he thinking?

"What's wrong with defense?" Kidou-san said

"It's Kirino and Kariya" Endou kantoku replied

Then the cyclones appeared again, Masamune kicked the ball into the cyclone. Kirino, Kariya and Kurumda-san tried to get the ball when the cyclone stopped but the three of them got marked by Gassan Kunimitsu. After a while, the cyclone stopped Kai jump and heading it the ground. Minamisawa goes to the ball, Kariya get out of the marked and goes to Minamisawa but he passed the ball through Kariya. But then he turns around very swift and goes to the ball

"What…..That movement, normal player cannot make a move like that unless they have a good flexibility" I whispered

Kariya make a cut before the ball goes to Masamune, the whistle blow and first half ended. Aoi, Midori and Akane started to bring towel and water for everyone

"It's become a tough fight out there" Aoi said

"We've got this nonsensical l stadium to deal with too" Midori said

"Gassan Kunimitsu is so unfair" Akane said

"It's really unfair, we can't tell how strong they really are when they're just using the cyclones" Aoyama said

Then Endou kantoku announced tell Shinsuke will replace Kurumada and tell Kirino he will be on the bench which shocked everyone

"Kirino is the keystone for defense; you want to put him out?" Shindou asked, Kirino just look depressed and moreover than that, he will switch no one in and play with 10 players

"Why he put Kirino out? Even if he and Kariya problems had cause the defense out of order but that doesn't mean he could put him out, don't tell me…" I whispered

After a while, everyone started to have drink, then I heard Kirino go to Endou kantoku and complained about Kariya might be a SEED but Endou kantoku just told him to cool his head off, Kirino don't have anything to say and go to bench with a sad expression. Tenma go to him and said Kariya is not a SEED but look like Kirino not react but now his face full of anger

"Endou kantoku" I go to him

"What, Mizuhara?" he asked

"You put Kirino out not because he makes the defense out of order but it for the winning of our team, right?" I said as he smile at me

"Mizuhara, so you realized it, right?"

"And about Kariya, Kirino still suspected him is a SEED"

"Don't worry, when second half started, Kirino will realized so I think you should not tell him anything"

"Yeah" I said and go to the bench

"Kirino, are you alright?" I asked

"Ah, I'm alright"

"I am not asking that, I am asking are you alright with Kariya?"

"Then what do you think?"

"In the first half, I heard Kariya said something to you and after that, you suddenly become strange, what happened?"

"Kariya said to me that…"I am SEED". I don't know what he said is true or not but right now, I will watch him from here to make sure. I won't forgive him if he makes even the slightest suspicious move" he said in a serious tone and the second half started

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! I know that some of you will think it is boring but hope you will like it!<strong>

**Anyway, please remember to review my story if you like it!**


	8. Raimon vs Gassan Kunimitsu Part 2

Sorry for the late upload as I was supposed to do it yesterday. It because yesterday, I have a birthday party with my family so I don't have time to do it. Anyway, here is the new chappie!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Raimon vs Gassan Kunimitsu (Second Half)<strong>

The second half started with Gassan Kunimitsu kickoff, the cyclones appeared once again. Gassan Kunimitsu keep pass the ball to each other as Raimon cannot stop them became of the cyclones. The ball goes to Ichimonji as Kariya goes to him

"HUNTER'S NET" Kariya used his hisasstu and steal the ball from Masamune. Tsukishima sliding, Kariya pass the ball to Amagi-san, he kick the ball high, Shinsuke jump and make a heading, Kariya had it again. He keeps the ball in his possesion as the cyclones came but then Kariya kicks the ball into the cyclone

"The cyclones in the second half are Raimon eleventh player" Kariya said as Kirino surprised. Tenma goes to the cyclone

"SPIRAL DRAW" Tenma used his hisasstu and jump into the cyclone himself

Everyone in the bench seem surprised when they see that and cheer for Tenma

"Now they won't be able to know the direction of the cyclone" I whispered, then Tenma jump out with the ball

"MACH WIND" Tenma used his hisasstu shoot, Hyoudo called his keshin but the ball goes to Kurama

"SIDE WINDER" Kurama used hisasstu and the ball reaches the goal. Everyone happy when they finally tied but I think Gassan Kunimitsu will have a counterattack

Both sides went back to their position and resume with Gassan Kunimitsu kickoff, the cyclones didn't appeared and they run in a different formation

"What are they about to do?" Aoyama said

"They have finally used that" I said

"What do you mean?" Kurumda-san asked

"That formation is hisasstu tactic "Tactics Cycle"

Back to Gassan Kunimitsu, they keep change the formation and speeding up with back passes, Raimon cannot stopped them. Amagi-san and Shinsuke goes to them but now they change into vertical line and pass through them. Kariya goes to them but fail, Kariya managed to stand up again and goes to them again

"HUNTER'S NET" Kariya used his hisasstu but it fail to stop and he get push over. Now Gassan Kunimitsu, they all separated from the formation, Kai kick the ball high

"ROCKET HEAD" Kai and Kanehida do the combination hisasstu shoot and it scored the goal

"_Tactics Cycle, that way to broke that hisasstu tatic is very hard, how can…."_ I was having a thought when I turn my glance to Kirino who was staring at the field

"_Ah, so it was like that"_

The match resume, Raimon is having a hard time with "Tactics Cycle", everyone was like panic when Raimon in bad situation, I turn my attention to Kirino, he keep staring at Gassan Kunimitsu's "Tactics Cycle", then I noticed he suddenly changed when they changed formation

"_Look like he realized it"_

"Kantoku, is there anyway against it?" Ichino asked

"Why don't you ask Kirino?" he said

He turned to Kirino and Kirino started too explained about it and realized about that tactics. Finally he seem to understand the reason why Endou kantoku move him from the bench, all it was for him to observe the movement of the enemy and pass through them

"So Kirino, how would you get past them?" Endou kantoku asked Kirino, he seem to be hesitated to answer it

"Just say it Kirino…." I said as he turned to me with confused look "The key past them….is Kariya"

"Kariya?" Kurumada-san said

"Yeah, it's Kariya" he replied and he explained about how Kariya ability can broke through them and decided he will give the order of the timing to stop them. Finally, Endou kantoku put him back on the field. He have a talk with Kariya about how to broke through that tactic, I just hope that it will be okay

"Don't worry, Mizuhara" Endou kantoku said

"Endou kantoku"

"Kirino and Kariya will be okay"

The match resume with Raimon throw-in. Kurama throw the ball to Shindou, he pass to Hayami but got steal from Tsukishima and they do 'Tactics Cycle' again. Then Kariya goes to them before they line in vertical line. He pass through the first three but Kai pass the ball to Minamisawa before Kariya steal it. Kirino cut, he passes it to Kariya and Kariya pass it again to Kirino, finally he passed it to Tenma, he dribbles the ball and goes to the goal

"MAJIN PEGASUS" he called out his keshin and kicks the ball

"KYOUSHIN GIGANTIS" Hyoudo called out his keshin

"GIGANTIC BOMB" he used the keshin hisasstu to stop Tenma shoot. The keshins clashing each other but in the end, it fails and went it. Now Raimon ties the score, although Tenma look tired but it's a good thing that we tie, the main part is which side will lead

The match resume with Gassan Kunimitsu's kickoff. Shibata dribble the ball but Kurama steal it. Now is Tsukishima turn to steal but Kurama pass to Hamano. He move up and pass through Kai

"Finally they have face what we called real hardship" I said

"What do you mean?" Ichino asked

"You don't understand, look carefully at their movement"

"Movement?"

"You mean the fragility of administered soccer has come to light" Kidou-san said

"Fragility?" Aoi asked

"Yeah, Gassan Kunimitsu is truly a strong team but by only play games according to Fifth Sector's order, they never faced any real hardship" Endou kantoku explained to us

"And now they have" Kurumada-san said

"So that's why their movement became slower"

"Yeah, right now they face the real hardship that they never face before, that will became advantage for us" I said

Everyone seems to be happy but I think this won't be end yet, something will happened…Back to the match, Hamano centering but Minamisawa-san jump, cuts the ball and advance. He gets through Kurama and Tema but Amagi-san stops him, the ball goes to Shinsuke. He chases after him right away and steals the ball back with sliding, next is heading. He keeps the ball in his possession; don't let Raimon have a chance to steal it

"What's wrong to him?" I asked

"He has became real for it" Endou kantoku said

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"You will soon understand"

The ball soon got steal by Kirino, he pass through Osafune and Kanehira but then the two of them chase after Kirino

"TWIN MIXER" they used hisasstu combination and steal the ball from Kirino. Then something weird happened, Gassan Kunimitsu back to normal and advanced. The ball in Tsukishima possession, he passed through Hamano and passed the ball to Masamune

"What's happened? Their agility suddenly came back" Kurumada-san said

"It's Minamisawa, his plays unified the team" Endou kantoku

"His plays?" I said

Hayami steals back the ball and both sides keep attacking each other without hold keep attacking at full force without holding back, furthermore it completely different from the match in first half. Suddenly I started to have a familiar feeling, what is this?

"Endou…." Kidou-san suddenly stands up

"Yeah, their desire to win is making both teams strike each other at full force. _This _is soccer" Endou kantoku said

My eyes widened when I heard his words _'This is soccer'_, then I have remember 'something'

"_I remember this feeling ….. is from that time" _I thought as I look at the match _"This is…..soccer?"_

Now Minamisawa has the ball, he pass through Shindou and passed it to Kobayakawa but Shinsuke make a cut. He passed to Hamano as he passes to Kirino but Kirino got the ball steal from Osafune and Kanehira. As the match keep continued, the scored still in tie and only minutes remain

"Good luck, everyone" I whispered

The ball in Kariya possession, he slips past Ichimonji and evades Kai and Tsukishima.T hen another three. Kirino called him and after a while, he passes to Kirino and make a passes to Tsurugi-kun

"KENSEI LANCELOT" Tsurugi-kun called out his keshin

"KYOUSHIN GIGANTIS" Hyoudo called out his keshin

"LOST ANGEL" Tsurugi-kun used the keshin shoot as Hyoudo the same. They keep clashing to each other but in the end, the ball goes in the goal. The whistle blow, the match ended and Raimon win with 3-2 Raimon. Everyone was happy when Raimon win while Gassan Kunimitsu just stands there in frusatation. Their coach stands up and comforts them and then Minamisawa-san goes to Shindou. He said to Shindou that he realized what everyone tries to do and smile. He started to go back to his team when Shindou stop

'Minamisawa-san, Gassan Kunimitsu might need someone like you on their side…..but we, everyone will always be waiting" Shindou as Minamisawa flick his hair

"Thanks, everyone" he said

Then Gassan Kunimitsu leaves the cyclone stadium. As they go away, I saw Kirino and Kariya have a talk together but then Kariya leave as Kirino give a sly smile

"So what do you think of Kariya now?" I walk to him

"He maybe glide and bad personality but his loves for soccer is the same as us" he look at Kariya

"Well, now you know he is not a SEED"

"Yeah"

"Now let's go" I said and we get out of the stadium with everyone

* * *

><p><strong>At Raimon<strong>

We get our bags, changed back to our school uniform, I was about to go when Tsurugi-kun stopped me

"Hey, Mizuhara" he said

"What?"

"I have something to talked with you, meet me later at the riverbank

"Eh, what do you mean?"

"You will understand when you go there" he said as he leaves

"Tsurugi-kun, what do he want?"

"Mizuhara" Shindou walked over to me "What Tsurugi say to you?"

"Ah, nothing, I have to go home so goodbye" I said as I packed my bags and leaves. I go home, changed to my casual clothes and go to the riverbank. When I came, Tsurugi-kun was sitting at the ground

"Tsurugi-kun"

"You came" he turned to me

"So what do you want to say?" He close his eyes for a while but then he opened his eyes

"Nothing, I don't even know what to say" he said as my eyes widened

"Wait, what do you mean? First you tell me to meet you here so I came over from my house, now you said you don't even know what to say then what exactly do you want, explain it to me" I said

"Lower your volume, it's annoying"

"Hey, I trying to be nice" I started to pissed off

"Cool your head down, please", he said as I calm down and my anger had decreased

I sit next to him, it was silent for a while, we don't know what to say so I tried to say something to changed the mood

"Hey….Tsurugi-kun"

"What?"

"I heard from Shindou and everyone, before I transferred here, you were a SEED from Fifth Sector that were sent to Raimon"

"So"

"Eh, I was a bit surprised, that you were once Raimon's enemy"

"Do you think I'm not look like that at all?"

"Yeah, because Fifth Sector thinks that they were right and controlling soccer as they don't that the way they doing is just stealing soccer from everyone. But I don't really think Tsurugi-kun is that kind of person because you are same as everyone, you really love soccer and want to protect it"

He gives me a smirked when heard what I said, "Your words somehow look like Matsukaze"

"Heh, Tenma"

"Yeah, on our match with Teikoku Academy, when I tell them let me in, they do not trust me but Matsukaze said this 'You cannot good at soccer like that if don't love soccer' and then they trusted me, in the end we win Teikoku"

"Heh, that had happened"

"Well, right now I am now one of them and making a revolution against Fifth Sector"

"Even though I heard from them on your first day, you make a fuss against Raimon and even the one who make soccer club nearly destroyed"

"Hey, this time you try to fight with me?"

"Not really, I just to tease you a bit" I smiled

"You…" he stopped and sighed "Forget about that, Mizuhara, I have something want to give to you?"

"What"

Then he took something from his pocket and shows it to me, it is a white phone and it has a diamond shape strap on it, I realized right away, it was my phone

"My….my phone, why do have it?"

"I knew it, it was your"

"Wait; answer my question, why do you have it?"

"That must be my line, one week ago, the day before Raimon play with Akizoura Challenger, I go to Inazuma Hospital and found this, I realized right away it was your. Answer me, why you came there?"

"That…..that is…." I started to tremble, don't know what to say _"What should I do, I can't believed that this happened. If I tell him about Yukio, it will get more trouble"_ I clench my fist

"That is…there is a relative of mine is stay at…. Inazuma Hospital so I came for a visit"

He stared at me for a while and sigh

"You are lied, right?"

"Huh, that is…"

"See, that uncomfortable reaction, I know right away"

"Eh….."

"It's okay; I won't force you to say it. I have no right to asked you or know about your secret or past but Mizuhara, you don't have to be like that"

"Huh"

"I am not someone else; I am your friends, teammate"

"Friends?"

"Everyone in Raimon is the same, friends are always with us whenever we in trouble so you don't have to be hard with yourself like that, and we will help you so just back to normal"

"Tsurugi-kun….Ha, HAAAAAAAAAA" I started to laughed

"What are you doing?"

"BEC…..BECAUSE I CAN'T BELIEVE TSURUGI-KUN COULD SAY THAT KIND OF WORDS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"You, I am very positive you know" he started to get near me with an angry look

"Hey, calm down, cool your head please" I keep moving back as he keep get near

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?"

"Mou, please stop" I slip my legs and started fall down, I'm too scared and closed my eyes then I feel like I landing on something. I slowly opened my eyes and realized Tsurugi-kun was holding me

His arms were wrapped around my waist and our bodies were pressed together. Our faces were only a few inches apart, our eyes met as we staring at each other

"Uh…." I couldn't say anything

"Um…." He couldn't either

I snapped out, tried to get off him but his hand were still wrapped about me

"Tsu….Tsurugi-kun" I blushed

"Uh…"

"I…..I am okay so…"

He looks over at me and snapped out and get off

"Ah…You have…to be careful"

"Sorry about that"

"Don't worry about it" he closes his eyes though I could see that faintest blush on his face

"Ah, I have to go so… GOODBYE" I go as I heard his voice but I ignored it and run as fast as I can

As I get home, I run fast to my room, close the door and lean on the wall

"What wrong…..with me? Why I run away….from him? Why is my heart beating so fast right now?" I breathe heavily as I can feel the beat on my heart

"How can I face him tomorrow now?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Day-<strong>

I go to school as I still sleepy; I didn't get much sleep last night because of what happened yesterday, how can I go to the soccer club now?

I go to the soccer clubhouse, everyone are all there, of course Tsurugi-kun too. I try to not to talk or faced him but what make me worry is will it be okay if continued like this?

Later, there is a first year came, he has has short, bluish-purple hair which kind look like a crab pincer and black eyes

"You are looking to join?" Endou kantoku asked him

"Yes! I want to join soccer club"

"What's your name?"

"It's Hikaru

"Hikaru-kun, is it? And your last name" Otonashi-sensei asked that 'Hikaru' guy

"Surname…..Uhm…well….. That is…um" he seems look worried and trembled, what's wrong? It's took quite a while and he finally said it

"Ka…..Kageyama, I'm Kageyama Hikaru" we all smiled but stopped when Otonashi-sensei dropped her board as Kidou-san and Endou kantoku face getting pale

"Ka…..KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

* * *

><p><strong>I have finished it and from now on, I will have like having a bunch of free times to writing this fic because I will not have to go to school after next week due to this winter break, HURAYYYYYYYYYYY ^^<strong>

**Anyway, I hope that you will like this new chap and please REVIEW it for me!**


	9. Fubuki Shirou appeared

The awaited new chap came, I was a bit sad when I just have 3 reviews on the previous chap even though I have check there are many people read my fic. Come on, if you like it, please just review it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Fubuki Shirou appeared<strong>

_"You are looking to join?" Endou kantoku asked him_

_"Yes! I want to join soccer club" _

_"What's your name?"_

_"It's Hikaru_

_"Hikaru-kun, is it? And your last name" Otonashi-sensei asked that 'Hikaru' guy_

_"Surname…..Uhm…well….. That is…um" he seems look worried and trembled, what's wrong? It's took quite a while and he finally said it_

_"Ka…..Kageyama, I'm Kageyama Hikaru" we all smiled but stopped when Otonashi-sensei dropped her board as Kidou-san and Endou kantoku face getting pale_

_"Ka…..KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"_

"Don't tell me…..?" Kidou-san said after Endou kantoku panick

"Yes. Kageyama Reiji…..is my uncle" he replied to them in a low tone, Otonashi-sensei and Endou kantoku seem to be surprised

"Nii-san" Otonashi-sensei asked

"I see"

"By the way who is Kageyama Reiji?" Hamano asked Amagi-san but he the same

"But why did you tried to hide it" Kidou-san continued

"Well…I heard uncle had did a lot of terrible things to Raimon soccer club so I thought if I thought if I told my full name, I wouldn't allow to be in…." he looked down as he replied to him "I guess I won't be able to joined after all. Sorry for trouble" he bowed to them and leaves

"Hey…" Tenma tried to stop him but it no used

"WAITED" he stop when heard Endou kantoku voice

"Kageyama Hikaru, do you like soccer?" he goes to him and asked

_"Here we go again Endou kantoku's - Special Entrance Test – to join the team"_ I thought as I chuckled

Of course again, he became same as me and Kariya, hesistated for a while and answer with a "Yes" in serious tone

"Then there's nothing to hesistated" he smiled

"Of course it's true that the things that Kageyama Reiji did to Raimon soccer club are unforgivable. However, he is truly love soccer from his heart…..just same as us" Kidou-san said

"It's nothing to be ashamed about" he continued as that 'Hikaru' guy surprised "You should go to lengths he was unable to reach"

"Kageyama Hikaru, from now on you're a member of Raimon soccer club" Endou kantoku smiled

"Thank you" his faced became bright as he turned to us "I am Kageyama Hikaru, nice to meet you all"

"So….how good are you at soccer" Tsurugi-kun give him kind a glare as he asked him

_"He seem to be normal ….don't tell me he forget what happen yesterday?" I thought as I remember that embarrassing events_

Back to Hikaru (I guess I can called him normal because he is a first year)

"It's only been two months since I started kick a ball, so…I'm not sure where to put myself" he answering as we all surprised

"Only two months?" I said

"Oh, so he is a beginner" Kariya said as he showing that bad attitude again

"Everyone's a beginner at first" Kirino said

"But, I want to became a player who can get past other players and make cool goals" Hikaru said as we all just sweat dropped

"It is really okay?" I whispered to Shindou

"I don't know…." he replied as he not sure

Then we started to practiced, Hikaru fail to dribble the ball as the ball came to Kariya. He gives the ball to Hikaru as I know he said some lie again because I can see that sly smile on him again

_"Not again, first is Kirino, now is him"_ I thought

Hikaru dribble the ball as he just keep look ball

"All right, next" Sangoku-san said as he turned back and saw Hikaru hit at the goalpost

"Ow….." he groan as he fall down

"I knew it would be Kariya" I face palmed

"Are you okay?" Sangoku-san go to him as Kariya keep laughing

"Kariya! It's you again. Look forward when you dribble, if you're always looking down, you won't be able to see what around you" Kirino explained to him as Hikaru started to understand

"What's the point in teaching him? Not like he'll be useful any…"

**SMACK!**

I give a punch on Kariya's head as he just groans "Owwwwww…what are you doing?" he turned back and complained

"Zip your mouth or I'll give you another one" I said as I raised my fist, Kariya just scared and sighed

"Oh, this time is him" Kurama grinned

"But this time is more peaceful than Hamano-kun" Hayami added

"What do you mean by that?" Hamano complained at two of them

Hikaru dribble again, this time he is dribble very well which surprised everyone

"All right, try to shoot, Kageyama! Shoot one, shoot" Sangoku-san said to Hikaru, he just like confused and don't know what to do but then he saw how Kurama kicked the ball and he shoot the ball with powerful power

We all were surprised

"Hikaru, try shooting again" Endou kantoku said

Sangoku-san throws the ball to him but once again, Hikaru having trouble with it

"He is a beginner after all" Kariya back to his normal self again

"Do you want to get another one, Kariya?" I threatened him

"No….I will be…a good boy" he muttered

**After School**

I packed my bags and go to the gate, but my eyes widened when I saw Tsurugi-kun was standing there, I try to run away from him

"Hey, Mizuhara" he noticed as my legs stopped

"Wh…What do…you want?" I turned back as he came close to me

"Here" he rasied his hand out and it is my phone on his "Yesterday …you haven't get it back yet, right?" He turned away though I could see that faintest blush on his face

"Tha….Thank you" I get the phone

"And….what happened yesterday, just forget about it"

"Huh, what you mean…" I was about to say but he already run and said "Goodbye"

"Wai…." I raised my hand out but it was too late "What's wrong with him?" I just confused for a while but then my phone rang and it's a message from a strange numbers

I opened my phone and the message wrote:

_This is my numbers, save it_

_By: Tsurugi Kyousuke_

"Tsurugi-kun….." I look at it and smiled; I add his number on my contact and type some words:

_I understand, Tsurugi-kun_

I send it to him, I don't know why but I feel very happy when I see his numbers was in my contact. I close the phone and put on my pocket. I was about to go but then….

"Mizuhara" I heard a familiar voice and realized it was Shindou

"Shindou"

"Just earlier, I just saw you talking with Tsurugi, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, he just returned my phone"

"Phone?"

"Yeah, last time I lost my phone, Tsurugi-kun found it for me and returned it to me. I even have his numbers now"

Then I caught a glismpe of SHindou face became different but he returned to normal

"That is….a good thing to hear" he said in a low tone, and then I noticed his hand has a bruised

"Shindou, what wrong with your hand?"

"Ah, just earlier when I changed, I accidently hit my hand at the locker"

"Are you okay?"

"It's okay, it will recovered soon"

"No, if you don't treat it, it will get worse" I get a handkerchief from my hand and hold his hand, he suddenly look panicked

"Mi…..Mizuhara,…..yo…..you don't need to do that"

"No is no, hold your hand still or I can't do it" I said as tied the handkerchief on his hand

"It will be okay for now, you can keep that, you don't need to returned to me" I said as I go away "Goodbye, see you tomorrow" I waved my hand to him

**Yukie's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Shindou's POV<strong>

As Mizuhara go away, I look at my hand and smiled. It always like this, whenever she is near me, I feel very happy but also somewhere on my heart was having a strange feeling whenever I saw her with him, Tsurugi. I don't know how to say it but my heart suddenly became tight

"What is it I'm feeling?" I muttered as I hold my hand tighter "Mizuhara…Yukie"

**Shindou's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Day- Yukie's POV<strong>

We were announced our next opponent for the second match which is Hakuren Junior High

"Hakuren, huh?" I said

"Hey Mizuhara, do you know anything about Hakuren, like their plays or something else?" Hamano asked

"No, I heard them but I don't know anything about them or more like I never play with them before"

"You know them, Tenma?" Shinsuke asked

"Yeah, their level in offense and defense is really high and they're known for playing fair"

"When did you hear about them like that? All the famous schools are under Fifth Sector's control these days" Kariya said

"Well, that likely case" Hamano said

"No, there is still hope. The trainer for Hakuren's team writtens here…" Shindou said

"You mean Fubuki Shirou, right?" I added

"Fubuki?" Kirino said

"That Fubuki-san from Inazuma Japan?" Tenma surprised

"Yeah, he's a close friend who played together with Endou kantoku andKidou Trainer"

"So it's possible that they aren't under Fifth Sector's control" Sangoku-san said

"Then all of us might be able to fully enjoy the game this time"

"That right"

"But we can't underestimated, Hakuren is a strong team, we have to keep up the pace"

Then we started practiced on the field, the ball in Tenma possession as he passed the ball to Kurama. He gets stopped by Amagi-san but he passed and kicked the ball. But then the course of the ball changed and head to somewhere as there is someone over there. To our surprised, he stopped it lightly

"It was a good shoot" the mysterious person said as we all just stared at him

He has a gray short spiky with bluish-gray eyes color. Wear a blue jacket with a white hoodie, and a white shirt with a green mark on his shirt along with a green pant

"Who is he?" I said

"Fubuki?" we all turned to Endou kantoku "It's that you, Fubuki"

"It's been a while, everyone" he said as he give a smile

"Fubuki….?" Tenma said as he turned to Fubuki-san

"That person is Fubuki Shirou" I whispered "But why he's here?"

"I was worried about you" Kidou-san said "I heard you were removed as Hakuren's trainer and then went missing"

We all surprised when heard that

"What happened?" he continued

"Hakuren …..Hakuren has fallen in the hands of Fifth Sector" he replied

"HUH?"

After that, we all sit at the bench and hear his story

"Hakuren was also trying to prove Fifth Sector's wrongdoings to soccer by winning. But they secretly infiltrated Hakuren, and by the time I realized, almost all members were under Fifth Sector's command. And then I was declared to be a rebel to the Holy Emperor's cause, I was forced out of Hakuren" he stand up as he continued "But Hakuren still has players who aren't following Fifth Sector, I want to do everything I can to save them and Hakuren"

"That mean you need our help to save Hakuren" I said

"You're right! Please the members of Raimon, please saved Hakuren from Fifth Sector" he bowed to us

"Fubuki" Endou kantou whispered

"I need your help, the power of you guys who stirring up the winds of revolution" he said in a serious tone. As he says that, our expression changed

"We'll do it, we'll win and free Hakuren at all costs" Shindou announced, we all like have the same thought as him

"Thank you, everyone" Fubuki-san look relieved but then his expression changed "But…."

"There's something more to it, isn't there, Fubuki?

"Yeah! Defeating Hakuren will be difficult for Raimon as it is right now, unless you can break down that Absolute Barrier"

"Absolute Barrier" Tenma whispered

**After a while….**

"Absolute Barrier is hisasstu tactics that concentrate a number of players in the center to fortify the defense to its maximum" Fubuki-san explained to us about the hisasstu as he showed the formation of its "I watched it in TV, not even your Ultimate Thunder is likely to break past them"

"Then how can we go up against something like that?" Hayami said in usual "worried" tone

"You'll need even strong hisasstu tactics to break past Absolute Barrier"

"There's one way to handle" Kidou-san came up "Since Absolute barrier concentrates players at the center, the sides are inevitably left with openings. Therefore, if we can attack from either side, we'll have a chance to score"

Some people seem to be happy but Kidou-san suddenly changed "But…."

"We'll need two players who both have speed to get past Absolute Barrier and enough finishing power to score goals" Fubuki-san said

"So that would be the key to breaking past them?"

"We've got Tsurugi and Tenma. They're both past, and even more, they can used keshin" Kurama announced

"Oh that's true" Hayami said

"But Kurama, what would you do?" Hamano added

"I'll be the decoy. As long as I occupy the defense, there guys will have an easier time to attacking" he showed a smirk

"Kurama-senpai" Tenma said

"Don't get the wrong idea; I just think that's the best way for us to win this one"

"Heh…..he isn't honest at all" I chuckled

Then we started to practice the hisasstu tactic to break past Absolute Barrier. Of course it isn't easy at all, when Tsurugi-kun passes the ball to Tenma, he went out of bound which is something that unexpected, and it will be a hard time

A few days have passed since then, we keep practiced and practiced to complete the hisasstu tactic. Today is the same too. Tenma have the ball, defenders started to block them. He passed the ball to Tsurugi-kun, he mnaged to pass all of them and make the shoot but it was stopped

"That was close one, Tsurugi" Shinsuke said

"Another fail" I sighed, Tsurugi-kun and Tenma both looked pretty frustrated

Then we have a break, I keep thinking about the hisasstu tactic as I heard Shindou mumble some words _'Maintaining both speed and finishing power, huh…'_ Then Midori give the drink, he accept it. At the same time, Akane give him airmail

"Ryouma….Is this from Nishiki?" he said as everyone except us surprised and happy

"Long time no see, all. It is I, Nishiki Ryouma, it says" Sangoku-san read the letter to everyone

"He still goes around talking that?" Midori said

"You know Nishiki?" Kirino asked

"Ryouma and I were in the same class during our first-year"

"You called him Ryouma ~ it sound so close ~" Hamano said as he showed that 'annoying smile' again

"It's….It's not really like that" Midori says as she flushed

"Hehhhhhhhhhhhhh….." he keeps showing that smile and Midori get angry as the dark aura surrounding her

"HAMANO! DON"T MOVE FROM THAT SPOT" she shouted

"S-Sorry, I won't say anymore"

"Ah, look like Hamano have to go the nursery room" I sweat dropped

"Um…Who it is from?" Tenma asked

Then Shindou showed us their picture when they first entered the club

"Here's a picture from when we first entered the club. And this is Nishiki Ryouma, he's our club striker until last year" he point to that Nishiki Ryouma guy, he have long black hair that tied in ponytail and black eyes, he somehow look like a samurai to me

"He went to play soccer overseas in Italy when they recognized his talents" Kirino said

"Play soccer overseas" we all surprised

"He must me an amazing player" Aoi said

"Ha had crazy kick power, I lost count of how many times his shoots got the best of me" Sangoku-san said

"He called himself Raimon's soccer king" Hamano said, he managed to survive from getting hit by Midori

"Now that I think of it, he was really fast, too" Kurama said

"He's hard one to keep up with" Amagi-san said

"His ball keep is good too. Once he stole the ball from you, you'd never get it back" Hayami interrupted. Tenma, Hikaru and I just like bright up when heard about Nishiki

"Nishiki must a really great player, wasn't he?" I said

"If he were here, this tactics may be complete" Hamano said

"We won't get anywhere when talking about someone who's not even here. Break time is over, let's get going, everyone"

"Okay" I said as I run to the field, and then once again, we started to complete the hisasstu tactic. Although at that time, I don't know that there is something bad had happened

* * *

><p><strong>At the Inazuma General Hospital….<strong>

"Yukio… are you okay?" Yukie and Yukio mother asked him, she was in a panicked when saw Yukio cough out blood

"Ye…Yeah" Yukio breathing heavily as he keep coughing

"Wait a minute, I will go called doctor, and I will also called Yukie to came"

"NO" Yukio hold her wrist "Mother, don't tell Yukie about this. If she knows that, she will definitely get worried for me again"

"But…." she was about to say but Yukio interrupted

"Please….. Because of my weak body, I had given her many troubles. So that why …I don't want her to getting sad anymore" Yukio look down, with his voice trailing off as he finished

"Yukio….. I understand I will keep this as a secret from Yukie. I will go called doctor so please wait, okay?" she goes out and closes the door. Yukio just turn to the window and look up to the sky, the scarlet color of sunset

"Sorry, Yukie" he whispered

* * *

><p><strong>-The next day-<strong>

Today is the day of our match with Hakuren, we managed to complete the hisasstu tactics and started to go to the caravan. I was sitting next to between Shinsuke and Tenma

"You got the hisasstu tactics completed just in time"

"Yeah! Now that Absolute Barrier won't stand a chance against us"

"Tenma, don't get confident like that right away, we still not see their hisasstu tactic yet"

"Ah, I understand but I really excited, about what kind of match we will have with Hakuren"

"My first match…..I'm so excited" Hikaru said, his face brighten up

"Oh yeah, shouldn't we give the hisasstu tactics a name?" Shinsuke said

"Now that you mention it…"

"Kariya, got any ideas" Tenma asked Kariya, he just turned back and somehow he look nervous when Tenma asked him

"Me again?"

"Yeah"

"Uh…it involves the two of people running thorugh so…." he said and I can see that his face look embarrassed "R….Run-Run-Running?"

The bell of caravan makes a sound really loud

"SOOOOOOOOOOOOO LAME!" we all shouted and started to laugh

"R….RUN-RUN-RUNNING?" Tenma laughed as he hold his stomach

"THAT IS BRILLIANTLY LAME" Hikaru is the same

"HAHAHAHA…..KARIYA, YOU HAVE A REALLY LAME NAMING SENSE" I laughed, my hands keep hitting the chair, I couldn't even hold the tear in my eyes

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" nearly everyone in the caravan laughed. Of course no way there is a thing that they cannot laughed, that kind of name was too lame

"Then what's a better name?" Kariya said angrily

"A hurricane that comes in from both sides" Hikaru back to normal, he put a finger on his forehead and thinking "How about Double Wings?"

"Cool" Aoi said

"Let's go with that" Tenma smiled

"Much better than 'Run-Run-Running' name" I said, we all happily smiled except Kariya, he look really annoyed now. Then I noticed Fubuki-san was looking at us. Now that I mention it, this morning he looks very strange, like he is worried about something?

* * *

><p><strong>I have finished it and finally, winter break had started! Free from school, I can do what I want now and Christmas nearly came, I can't wait for it! Anyway please REVIEW and Merry Christmas to all of you ^^<strong>


	10. SC: Ghost Storytelling Game

Christmas nearly came so I thought of upload this. Although this chapter is different from the other chapter, it's a special chapter that I think by myself. The events in this chapter take places on before the match of Raimon vs Hakuren. Please read and review please!

* * *

><p><strong>Special Chapter: Ghost Storytelling Game<strong>

Today, as usual, we were trying our best to master the hisasstu tactic to defeat the hisasstu tactic of Hakuren but it still doesn't work yet

"Not again, why it doesn't work" Tenma complained

"One more time Matsukaze, we had to complete this hisasstu tactic as fast as we can" Tsurugi-kun said

"Yeah" Tenma stand up, they try again but the result is still the same. After a while, Endou kantoku said the practiced is end, we will do it again tomorrow. Everyone go back to the soccer clubhouse, change their clothes and have a conversation

"It still doesn't work well" Hamano said

"Don't worry Hamano, there still a plenty of time" I cheer him up

"Even though you say that…..." Hayami said

Everyone was silent for a while, don't know what to said until Kurama stand up

"Hey, how about we meet up at someone house and we will discuss together about complete the hisasstu tactic. Also tomorrow is Saturday so it will be okay, right?"

"Oh, that is a good idea. So whose house will it be?" Hamano said

"Hey, how about my house" Shindou stand up and said

"Shindou house?" I said and wonder because I had never seen Shindou house before

"That is good idea" Kurumada-san said

"Ah, my parents is not home for their business so I think it will be okay, you can stay at one night if you want" Shindou said

"Ok, it decided, tomorrow we will meet up at 5:00 pm at the riverbank and went to Shindou house" Sangoku-san stands up

"YEAH!"

After that, we packed our bag and go home, I tell my mother about tomorrow meet up and asked her if I can stay there with everyone. She nodded and gives me permission, I happily and packed my clothes on the bag. The next day, at afternoon, I changed to my casual clothes and went to the riverback. When I reach there, I saw Kirino, Kurama, Hamano, Tsurugi-kun, Hayami, Amagi-san, Sangoku-san, Kurumada-san, Midori and Akane was there except Kariya, Aoi, Hikaru Shinsuke and Tenma

"Hey, where Kariya, Aoi, Hikaru, Shinsuke and Tenma?" I asked

"I don't know, they may haven't came yet" Kirino said

We waited for a while and then we heard a voice

"SORRY, WE LATE" I turned and I saw 5 of them came

"What happen, why are you came late?" I asked

"Sorry, during the way Kariya bump at a wild dog and it chasing after us" Tenma said

"_Can't believed that Kariya would bump into a dog" _I thought

"Ok, everyone already here so let go to Shindou's house" Sangoku said

"YEAH!" we shouted

We go to Shindou house, at that time I got curious what Shindou house look like. When we reach, my jaw drop, what kind of house is this? The house was super big look like a castle, there even a big garden full of rose here and there even a gate, is Shindou a rich boy?

"Mizuhara, what wrong" Kirino turned to me and asked

"Thi… This is Shindou….house?"

"Ah, I knew that you would be surprised. Actually everyone too, when we visited house for the first time, we also get shocked look like this"

"Me too, last time when I first came to Captain house, I also get shocked because it look like a castle more than a house" Tenma said

"You are right, Tenma. When I saw Shindou house, I also have a thought like that" Hamano said

"That mean….everyone also have the same thought" they nodded and I start to sweat drop

Then Kirino ring the doorbell as I heard a voice from the doorbell. I was surprised

"_Who are you?"_

"We are Shindou's teammate in the soccer club" Kirino said

"_You are Takuto-sama friends, we understand"_ the gate opened, we started to go in

"Hey Kirino, you seem get used to this more than everyone" I asked him

"Yeah, I always visited Shindou house so I got used to doing this"

We open the door as there is a maid appear and greet us. She led us to where Shindou's room is. As I started walked in Shindou house, my jaw drop again, this house is too large. I snapped out of my thought when I heard someone played piano, it sound like a very hard piece and it's very beautiful and magnificent

"Who played piano?" I asked

"Ah, it's Shindou"

"Heh, Shindou know how to play piano?"

"Yeah, whenever I visited him, he always played piano"

"Takuto-sama room is here" the maid led us to his room as she knocked the door

"Takuto-sama, your friends came"

"Ah, let them in" I heard Shindou voice. We get in and saw Shindou

"Hello everyone, you came" he said

"Ah, so let started to discuss about the new hisasstu tactic" Sangoku said

"Yeah" Shindou said. We started to discussed about the hisasstu tactic, the problem is Tenma and Tsurugi need to increase the passing speed and the final kick power. We keep discussed and before we realized, it's already 7:00 pm

"It's time for dinner, let's go down. I already tell them to prepared dinner. We will continue when we finished the dinner" We go down and already saw the dishes already been prepared on the table. We sit down at the table and eat, I don't know how to explained but this felt too strange for me

"What's wrong Mizuhara, you look pale" Tsurugi-kun turned to me and asked

"No….Nothing, I'm fine"

"Don't pretend, ever since we came here you have been looking like that, what wrong?"

"I said nothing, I am fined"

"Oh, I can't believe Tsurugi care for someone like that" Hamano look at him with a smirk on his face

"_Not again"_ I thought with a red vein on my forehead

"Not really, I just don't understand a girl like her who always looks annoying make a face like that today" he said

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" I stand up and hit my hands on the table which make a loud noise

"Calm down Mizuhara-senpai. Why the two of you always fight?" Tenma said

"I can't understand why the two of them always fight whenever they face each other" Kurumada-san tell Sangoku-san

"Yeah, but I was kind of surprised because this the first time I can't believed there is someone dare to fight with Tsurugi and moreover it is a girl" Sangoku-san said

"You are right" Kurumada-san replied

"But even though they are fight, they look very friendly to each other" Hikaru said

"YOU SAY WHO FRIENDLY TO EACH OTHER?" We both turned to Hikaru

"No….Nothing, I didn't said anything" Hikaru sweat dropped

"Kageyama is kind right because I never saw that cold-shoulder Tsurugi talking much to people like that" Kurama whispered to Hamano

"Yeah, maybe that two are…"

"HA~MA~NO" I give him a death glared with a smile before he finished his sentence

"What…..What is it, Mizuhara?" His face started to pale and scared like want to say "Please Spared Me"

"What do you just say? I cannot hear it very clearly, you know? If you don't answer me, I need give you a bit lectures" I started bring my fist up with a dark aura surround me as everyone also get pale and sweat drop

"Eh Mizuhara…..what I mean is…."

"Hamano, hurry and think of something or meet your grandparents in the heaven" Kurama whispered as Hamano face is getting paler than earlier

"Eh…Ah, what I mean is you and Tsurugi are always fight, so I think you guys have became friendlier than usual"

"Eh, so that it is, I understand"

"Heh really, thank you" Hamano happily back to normal but….

"Shindou, everyone, can guys go out for a while?" I turned to Shindou and everyone (of course the dark aura still surrounding her)

"Eh, why?" Shindou asked me in a nervous tone

"Nothing, I need some private talk" I said as I saw Hamano trying to get out slowly

"Wait Hamano, you will stay here with me and we will talk slowly" I walked to him and grab his wrist. He tried to get out but I hold very tight so that he will not escaped "Don't worry; I won't do anything to you. So can you guys go out and waited?"

"Ah, we understand. Just hurry so we can continue to discuss about the hisasstu tactic, okay?" Shindou said

"WAITS EVERYONE, DON'T LEAVE ME" Hamano shouted

"Why do you scared, Hamano? I won't do anything to you. Don't worry, it will be end in few mintues" I said in a sweet tone as Hamano still freak out, I think he already know what I'm going to do to him

"So we will go out now and waited" Sangoku-san said as everyone started to go out

"Hamano, good luck. Don't worry, we will always by your side" Kurama said as he goes out and closed the door

"You said you will be by my side then why all of you leav….," It's too late, the door already closed as Hamano started to groaned "Oh….no"

"So…shall we start now, _Hama-chan_?" I said as the dark aura around me started to riser

**Yukie's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

As Yukie and Hamnano stil inside, everyone was waiting at the outside and don't know what happened to Hamano

"Hey, do you think Hamano-senpai can survived" Tenma said

"I don't know but I believed that now he is getting into the hell" Hayami said

"But Hamano is also dumb, he should know how scared is Mizuhara when she angry from his last time nearly death experience" Kurama said

"I have a pretty bad feeling like…." Shinsuke said but…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone heard Hamano scream inside, they getting a heart attack when they heard it

"He….Hey, don' tell me, Hamano is…." Kirino turned to Shindou, then the door opened and Yukie appeared with a big grin on her face

"Mi…Mizuhara, how is…..Hamano?" Kurumada sweat drop

"Ah don't worry, he is sleeping right now but can you getting some bandages because look like he hit on something when he sleep" Everyone started to look inside and their jaw dropped. From the scenery they saw, Hamano is now laid in the ground. His face look like just seeing a monster include there is 3 lumps on his head and his hand is moving a bit

"You are right …can someone bring Hamano to my room and get the bandage?" Shindou said

"Shi….Shindou, I will go and get it" Kirino said

"Poor Hamano-senpai" Aoi said

"Don't have any choice, it his fault for making Yukie angry" Midori said

"A boy making a girl angry is not good" Akane said

"Hey Hamano, are you…. okay? Do you have any regret?" Kurama said

"I….swear….that I don't want to experience…..it again" Hamano groan as everyone sweat drop

**Normal POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie's POV<strong>

After Hamano getting bandages, we started to discuss about the hisasstu tactic again. We discuss for a while and had finally finished

"There is still time before we sleep, so what do we do now?" Hayami said

"Yeah, what should we do" Tenma said

"I have a good idea" Kurama said as I had a bad feeling "It's already dark and there is many people here" he took a flashlight out of his jacket and turn as I don't know where did he get that "How about….. a ghost storytelling game" he give a creepy smile

"WHAT" we shouted except the senior. What should I do? I am scared of ghost when I was little, if I heard any ghost stories, I will get outraged

"But…but Kurama-kun, can we think of anything else except that" Hayami said

"What wrong? It's will be fun"

"Not that but I scared of ghost stories" then I just have a thought

"Kurama, don't tell me from the start, you had plan this ghost storytelling game so you tell everyone to meet up, right?" I glared at him

"What…..what are you saying? I just think that because we don't have anything to do now, so I think doing this will be fun?" Kurama look worried; from that reaction I already know his intention

"Why don't, it will be fun" Sangoku-san said

"Wait Sangoku-senpai, but it very scary" Tenma interrupted

"Why are you scared Tenma, ghost don't exist so don't worry" Kurumada-san comfort him. Of course the senior is older than us so they don't feel scared at all

"But…"

"So it decided, now let started" Kurama raise his voice, we don't have any objection at all. Then we sit in a circle, I sit between Midori and Tenma

"Here is the rule, the first person who tells the story will allow choosing the next person to tell the story. If that person story doesn't make anyone scared, they will have to do one request from the person who came before them. I will start first" Kurama explained the rule as I started to get shiver. Not even me; everyone was shiver except sepais, Kariya and Tsurugi-kun not scared at all. He sits behind me and Midori since he is the only one who doesn't join the game. Well, I know a person who cold as ice like him will not doing this kind of stupid thing, but the only problem is I really don't want to do this at all. I want to decline this game but if I did then I know that he will definitely tease me so I don't have any choice so I had to prepared for it

"Okay, so I will started" Kurama announce as he turn off the light, turn on the flashlight and shone it underneath his chin to emphasize the scary atmosphere

"Once…..upon…a time" he gradually lowered his voice to a whisper. Everyone started to get scared and nervous, their expression even changed, even I started to get a bit stiff and move back a bit "There was…..an old woman who walked into a deep dark forest,….but then she walked into a well that was said to be very deep…."

"Then….what happened next?" Tenma asked

"Kurama, please stop, it's too scared" Hayami scared as he hold a pillow and while at that time, I keep move back for too scared, I don't know what to do so I hold on Midori hand tight so I won't getting outrage

"The old woman…..just keep looking the deep of the well,….but before she realized,…she look on it with curious and keep looking down…..and she slipped her leg and fall down to the well. The next day,….her relatives found her body at the forest but at that time….the body already worn out,…what left is bones. Then after that event, something strange had happened" He grinned when Tenma and Shinsuke gasped in unison

The reactions among the group were different now. Sangoku-san, Kurumada-san and Amagi-san were still smiling, not believing one bit that the story was real; Kariya just calm and act like normal but I noticed he didn't moved from that position at all; the others were cringe like statues

"What happened….next?" Tenma asked

"At night, they heard someone voice at the storage room, that voice keeps saying 1….. 2… 3…. Too curious, they went into the storage room too check if there is thief or something ….and when they opened the door…"

"What…..it is?" we all asked

"THEY SAW THE GHOST OF THAT DEAD GRANDMA" he raised his voice he show a creepy smile on the flashlight

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" everyone uttered the shriek at the same time. We all stared at Kurama, our eyes wide in fear except the senpai since their reaction to the story is totally normal. I was like hold Midori's hand tighter but didn't heard her complained. Weird, Midori is a short-tempered so I think she would be like shouted at me at a time like this. About Tsurugi-kun, I already know he will not fear since I know since he may just think that story as trash bin and I don't even dare to turn back to look at him to check since I am too scared to do it now

"What wrong with you guys?" Kurama back to normal expression and asked

"It…..It so scared" Hayami said as he hold the pillow tighter

"Kurama…Do you really have that personality?" Shindou asked

"What wrong Shindou, it's not like you at all" Sangoku-san said

"That kind of story is just from people imagination, no need to scare like that" Kurumada-san said

"Now the next person will be…..you, KARIYA" he said as he point at Kariya

"What me, no way in hell I would do such childish things" Kariya complained on his usual tone but I already know that he actually very scared right now because I noticed both his legs and hands are trembling right now

"What happened? Don't tell me you're too scared to stand up?" Kurama threatened him as Kariya raise his eyebrow

"Wh….What, doesn't be kidding with me. How I can be childish with that childish story? I will tell you a scarier story than that"

"Wait…Kariya" Tenma tried to stop him, but it was too late, Kariya already went to the center and get the flashlight. We all just like have to prepared for it again although the senpais seem to be calm as usual

"Alright, now I will started to tell all of you an ancient ghost story that I heard when I was little" Kariya started to announced as he show his trademark sly smile which it too fit on the scary aura around here

"That is happened from a long time ago…. there is a man lost in a forest during a blizzard. Then he met a gorgeous woman with silvery cloth and shiny white hair"

"She made a very mysterious smile and said 'I want to exchanged this silvery cloth with your most important belongings' the dumb guy was tempting by her smooth skin and… agreed to her offer" he continued as his smile get scarier and scarier

"Then as he packing the cloth after receiving it, he gives her his belongings but she keeps declined. Then…." Kariya stopped and lower his head

"Th…Then" Tenma asked

"She suddenly holded him from the back (with her naked body)….and said 'I don't want those cold things…what I really want is…your….your…"

"Your….." we all said in synchronized as we prepared, then Kariya raised his head up

"Your….DELICOUS… HOT BLOODED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" we all shouted when saw Kariya face. He making a very big smirked along with the flashlight on his face and more than that, his laugh is very creepy. Except the senpais, the other were like moving back and cannot even say anything

"Ka….Kariya …stop it, you're scared us" Kirino groaned

"There are still the continued of it; do you all want to hear it?" Kariya asked us as his face now look very relaxed

"Excuse Midori, I want to going to toilet, can you go with me? I am too scared to go alone, okay?" I whispered quietly to her, of course I can't even try to look at her since my body is frozen like stone now.

But weird, she didn't say anything so I don't have any choice; I stand up and get out of the door with her. Then we walking down to the first floor

"Sorry for troubling you Midori, to tell the truth I've always been very afraid ghost so I am not good with walking alone when heard a ghost story but now I feel a bit okay so…."

"Mizuhara, if you look already fine then let go of me?"

"Huh" I was cut off but it's not Midori's voice, it's another one and I know who it is, I turn to the one beside and it is….Tsurugi-kun "Tsu….Tsurugi-kun, why are you walking with me? I thought I was walking with Midori"

"Baka, you still don't understand at all. Just earlier, you are too scared of when hear Kurama story, then you keep moving back and in the end, you were next to me"

"So….So that how it is

"Yeah, if you understand now, then stopped holding on me"

"Huh, what are you sayin…?" I stopped when I feel like I was holding something and realized I was holding Tsurugi-kun's hand

"Wh….WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT" I let go off his hand "Wh…Wh…Why am I hold your…your hands?" I shouted with a crimson look on my face

"That is supposed to be my line. That time when you moving back, you suddenly hold my hands and leaning against me. I keep telling you to let go of me but you didn't listen to it and even hold it tighter"

"Be….Because I am too scared to listen to anything, and…..normally you would shouted at me when I am doing something that make you feel annoyed then why you didn't do it at that time" I talked back to him

"That is…. if I shouted at you, all of them will pay attention to it and then Hamano will teased at you so…"his face turn red and turn it to other. That made me blusher even more than I already was

"There…..is no choice, anyway…..thank you"

"You…already look fine so I go back to everyone now" he closing his eyes and going back

"WAIT" I gripped his shirt to stop him from going away

"WHAT! DO YOU STILL NEED ANYTHING?" his look turning annoyed

"Please, could you please go with me and wait for me"

"Hah, what the heck are you saying?"

"I am afraid….of going alone"

"Mizuhara, this is Shindou's house, not a ghost house"

"I know that, but this house is so large and there is no one around here"

"ANYWAY, THERE NO WAY I…"

"Tsurugi-kun, onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii" I begged with puppy eyes, of course he don't know what to do and give up

"I understand….I will go with you, fine" he sighed

"Really, THANK YOU" my face bright up

"Okay, Okay, stop looking me with that face and let's go" he said and passes through

"Ah, wait" I followed him; the rest is he waited me at the outside while I am going to the bathroom. After a while, I come out and we go back

During the way, I heard a sound and startle

"AH" I jumped up

"What's wrong, it just the sound of the wind"

"Heh" I look at the window and saw the window was making the sound because of the wind, I sighed in relief, but then Tsurugi-kun suddenly pulled my hands and hold it tight, my eyes widened

"Wh….Tsurugi-kun, what are you doing?" I asked in a surprised look

"With this you will not scared and keep shouting, right? Let's go" he walking again as he pulled me along, he didn't even let go of it. As we keep going, for some reason, I feel a bit relief and not afraid at all, for what it seem like forever until when we get to the room

"Hey ...don't you think it's very quiet inside" I quickly lower my gaze before he looks at my crimson face

"You are right, normally they would be shouting like an alarm after hearing a ghost…."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

We both jumped up after a loud noise from the inside

"What…..happened?" I asked

"Don't know …opened the door first"

"Okay" I walked toward the door and opened it, when the door opened, we both jaw dropped at what were see right now

"WH…"

Everyone was covered with blankets and this time is Hamano's turn, but everyone look really weird. Except Hayami, the others look worse than the first time, now their entire face look like the stone and they didn't even realized we both came in

"Oh Mizuhara, Tsurugi, where were two of you, I am in trouble now" Hayami asked in his usual worry attitude

"Hayami, what exactly happened when we didn't here and why everyone became like this?" I asked

"I don't know, I was chosen to tell the story next. Then I tell them ghost stories my grandpa told me and then before I realized, they all became like this"

"Hey Shindou, what exactly happened, why all of you look so scared before Hayami?" we asked him

"Ha…Hayami, he…looks completely different" Hamano said

"What do you mean by different?"

"Just earlier, he told us the story about Dracula and…"

"And…"

"HE LOOK COMPLETELY DIFFERENT" Tenma shouted

"Heh, what do you mean?" Tsurugi-kun said

"He….completely get into the story…and his expression looks like….Dracula"

"HUHHHHHHHH"

We look over to Hayami and he looks very normal, it doesn't look dangerous and scary at all

Both me and Tsurugi-kun just sighed, it take quite a while for everyone back to normal but it seem to be okay now but about Hayami is still a mysterious to me and Tsurugi-kun

* * *

><p><strong>The End, although the ending seem to be a bit crappy like it still going to continued. Anyway, because Christmas will come, I have a question for all of you who read this:<strong>

**Imagined you were in this chapter and saw Hayami take off his glass, then showing a face that look like Frankenstein/Dracula along with a creepy voice and at the end, he will shouted like a dead zombie revived from dead. What do you feel and think about it? Answer it on REVIEW**


	11. Trusted and betrayed

New chap came, I really want to thank you the people who review my story. Thanks to their advices and compliments, I had been able to continue to write. I hope you all will enjoyed it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Trusted and betrayed<strong>

As we reach to Russian Roulette stadiums, we go the Holy Liner along with Hakuren. I was wondered about their hisasstu tactic, Absolute Barrier, it's true that we complete Double Wing but I still wondering if it really okay? I snapped out of my thought when I caught my glimpse on a Hakuren's player. If I remember well, his name Yukimura Hyouga. He was giving a glare at Fubuki-san as I realized Fubuki-san also stared at him. Why, is he has any hate to him?

I stopped thinking about that when we reach to the stadium, when the door opened. It's started to became cold, a bunch of cold-air flow to us. I see, this time Snowland Stadium, this will became another disadvantage to Raimon

As usual, we started to warm up. I was doing with Kirino, he kicked the ball but it goes to the other ways, I managed to jump and get it but fall down. This ground is too slip!

"Mizuhara, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am okay, this Snowland Stadium is very slippery; those who never got used to it will have a hard time to keep the…"

**BANG!**

A ball hit at my head strongly

"Awww" I fall down as I hold my head

"Mizuhara, are you okay?" Kirino came to me

"Sorry" I heard a famillliar voice, Tenma

"I was about to kicked the ball but I suddenly lost balance so it went to the other way" he said

"Don't have any choice, this ground is very slippery and I think this will be another disadvantaged to us like what happened on Cyclone Stadium"

"What do you mean?" Kirino asked

"Look at that way" I turn my attention to Hakuren, they all don't have hard time of this field and play like normal

"Wow…." Tenma compliment them

"They're used to playing on slippery fields" Kirino said

"Yeah, as expected in a team from the north" I added

Just then Otonashi-sensei called everyone; she has something to tell us

"Nishiki-kun has came back"

"Nishiki…..you mean Nishiki that you talk to us"

"He's back?"

"Yes, he just called to say he arrived at the airport. He's heading to our way right now"

Everyone seem to be very happy when heard about Nishiki, it seem to get interesting now

Then the match started, begin with Raimon's kickoff. Although, it look like what I had expected, Raimon cannot dribble or running easily because of this field slickness. This time the ball goes to Yukimura, he passed everyone fastly but Kirino sliding and the ball out of bound. Again, I noticed he give Fubuki a glared as he also stared at him

"Fubuki-san" I said

"What?"

"I don't what to ask this but do you and that Hakuren's player, Yukimura, have some connections to each other?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I have research a bit and found that he also a SEED from Fifth Sector. Before Fifth Sector came to Hakuren, he just a normal player's Hakuren and I found that you teach him your hisasstu. After Fifth Sector disbands you from Hakuren, he suddenly becomes a SEED. I think this isn't just coincidence, is he became a SEED because you left Hakuren?"

Then he stared at me and gives me a soft smile "You are really sharp"

"Huh"

"I heard about you from Endou-kun, he said that you have a very good sixth sense and exceptionally agility" I was blushed when he said that, I am not really good when get compliments too much

"What you said is right. Back then, Yukimura look like anyone else, he's very love soccer and always serious about it. But because of that, most of Hakuren's players don't seem to like him because during practiced, he always doing at a level far above that of his peers"

"He must be frustrated, for not be able to do of his all"

"Yeah, the first time I met him was that time. He was practiced alone, of course without any wavering, he just keep face the ball and practiced. How to say it, I really like that kind of people and don't want to leave them. So I want to help him to become stronger and after that, he and I always practiced together, we promised that we will get stronger together. But…."

"Fifth Sector came to Hakuren and disbands your position as the trainer, right?"

"There is one more thing, I haven't told this to anyone yet, even Kidou-kun and Endou-kun, the truth is last night, their captain, Shirosaki along with Yukimura and announced that he become a SEED"

"What happened after that?"

"I was very surprised; I just can't believe that even Yukimura became the ally of Fifth Sector. Not even that, he became a different person, he didn't listening to what I want to say, he even say 'You betrayed Hakuren and me' like that"

As I heard it, my mind started to remember…..the giggle sounds of the happiness of playing soccer with my _friends_….along with….. the tragic that happen on _that day_

"I see… Yukimura didn't know that it was Fifth Sector's doing, he keep thinking that you betrayed him and they take advantage of that to make him join them because he think that they will not betrayed him"

"Not betray…."

"Yeah, because Yukimura had be able to come to this far is all thanks to you, Fubuki-san"

"Me?"

"You're always by his side, support him and help him, that why he believed in you and always keep going forward but when you left Hakuren, he must be very depressed to be betrayed by the person that he first and most believed in, because of that he came to hate you and join Fifth Sector" I said as I could feel that tears flow out from my eyes "Being betrayed by the person that they believed in, for them that is not only make them sad, it also make them cannot even forgive it"

When Fubuki-san hears that, his face start to get pale a bit, then he turns his face to the field and whispered "Yukimura… this completely wrong"

"You are right, now he is the same as the other players, being control by Fifth Sector but Raimon will saved them" my voice soften "Isn't that the reason why you came to us?"

I don't know what Fubuki-san thinking but I know that he get more comfortable now from that gentle smile. I started to feel relief and turn my attention back to the match

The same when the match started, Raimon still having tough time on the ice field while Hakuren keep counterattack. The ball goes to Yukimura, Tenma goes to stop him but slip down, however he manged to stand up and steal the ball from Yukimura. He passed to Shindou then passed to Tsurugi-kun but he lost balance and gets the ball steal from Yukimura and keeps advance to Raimon's goal. Once again, he passed through the defense and kicks the ball high

"PANTHER BLIZZARD" he used his hisasstu shoot, the ball head to the goal in an incredible speed, like a panther is running along with a blizzard

"FENCE OF…" Sangoku-san used his hisasstu but due to Panther Blizzard's speed, he couldn't brought out it in time and Hakuren wins the first point

"It so fast" Kurumada-san along with the other sweat drop when saw the hisasstu technique

"That hisasstu technique…"

"You did it, your own hisasstu technique" I stopped when I heard Fubuki-san

"Fubuki-san, that hisasstu technique….."

"That hisasstu technique…is the technique that I train together with Yukimura"

"But I thought that the hisasstu that he has only is your hisasstu"

"It was after that, after he master my hisasstu technique, he start to make his own hisasstu but that time he doesn't complete it yet, even after I left Hakuren, but now he had complete it, his own hisasstu technique, Panther Blizzard"

"Fubuki-san…" I saw Yukimura giving a smirk at Yukimura but then it turn from a smirk to a glare

"_Yukimura, he completely real for it, he wants to defeat Raimon along with Fubuki-san? It the same, like that time" _another flashback appeared in my mind, this time is the eyes that full of hate and sadness that were looking at me…and a voice of shouting _"YOU BETRAYAL"_ I shook my head and focused on the match

This time is Hakuren's chance to shoot again, the ball in Yukimura's possession and closing in on Raimon's goal. Both Kirino and Kariya go to Yukimura to stop him, but he passed through Kirino. Then next is Kariya, this time, then I noticed he move his leg moving differently, that just like when he passed through Kirino

"That movement….." I suddenly remember on my last match on Snowland Stadium "The same when I fought _them_…don't tell me"

Back to Kariya, he move the same way as Yukimura and clears it, everyone sighed in relief

"There is no mistake" I stand up and go to Endou-kantoku "Kantoku, can you assemble everyone?"

"What's wrong, Mizuhara?" he asked

"Please, it's an important thing, I need to tell them" I look at him with serious face as he stared at me

"Okay"

"Thank you, kantoku" Endou kantoku called everyone to assemble

"Everyone, I have something to tell you"

"What's wrong Mizuhara? What do you need to tell us?" Shindou asked

"Mizuhara" Endou-kantoku said "You have noticed, right, the way to fight on this ice field?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhh" they all surprised "You know it, Mizuahra?"

"Yeah, Kariya" I turn to him

"What?"

"Just earlier you have noticed, the way Yukimura moved"

"Heh, I just tried to move the same at him, like this" he moves his shoe on the field

"That is how it is, using the edges of the shoe's spikes to control how you moved, by that way you will be able to moving normally without losing balance and slip"

"That mean…." Tenma give a big grinned

"Now we can fight on this ice field without being afraid" Kirino said

"Thank you, Mizuhara. Now we can fight them equally. Let's do it, everyone"

Everyone nodded and they go back to the field, I was happy when I had be able to help them

"Mizuhara, thank you for noticed it and tell it to everyone" Endou-kantoku smiled and I back to my seat

The match resume, everyone's movements are getting better, they have no more trouble with the ice field and keep passing to each other, the ball goes to Tenma from Hamano, and he passed through defense, passed it to Kurama

"SIDE WINDER" Kurama used his hisasstu shoot

"CRYSTAL BARRIER" their captain/goalkeeper, Shirosaki used his hisasstu and block Kurama's shoot but now things are get better after that, now the ball from Shindou to Tsurugi-kun, he head to the goal

"HISASSTU TACTICS" some of Hakuren stand in a different formation "ABSOLUTE BARRIER"

Everyone eyes widened when saw the hisasstu tactics, Tsurugi-kun try to break through but fail. Raimon were surprised and stunned at the same time while Hakuren just seem to be confident on their hisasstu tactics will not be fail. Then Shindou discuss to Tsurugi-kun, Kurama and Tenma, look like they are now going to use Double Wing

The match resume with Hamano's throw in, he throw it to Shindou then Shindou back-passed to Amgi-san. Finally, everyone goes into the formation, Hakuren seem to don't know what they are up to. Amgi-san passed it to Kurama

"ABSOLUTE BARRIER" Hakuren used their hisasstu tatics. The chance came; Kurama passed it to Tsurugi-kun and passed to Tenma. They keep passing to each other while Kariya, Hayami, Shindou and Hamano stand before them and keep running

"HISASSTU TACTICS" both side became a yellow wing (sorry, I don't know how to describe it) "DOUBLE WING" they keep counter but then Hakuren go to the left and stop Tenma's side that have the ball, can say that it fail

All of us at the bench were worried and surprised since can't believed that even Double Wing, the hisasstu tactic that we tried hard to complete also didn't work

They tried one more time, this time the ball at Tsurugi-kun's side and it's fail again. What just confused me is why it didn't work, they tried it one more time, I look closely and noticed that Tenma pass's speed is slower than Tsurugi-kun, Hakuren noticed it and Double Wing fail again or can say that Double Wing isn't complete!

Now it getting worse, Hakuren keep counterattack while Raimon lost their way of attack since Double Wing fail so now they stuck at defending. Once again, the ball in Yukimura's possession and he head to Raimon's goal

"PANTHER BLIZZARD" he used his hisasstu again like how he gets the first point

"FENCE OF GAIA" Sangoku-san managed to brought out hisasstu in time and blocks it but Yukimura get the ball again

"THIS IS MY AVATAR" suddenly there is an aura came out from Yukimura "GOUSETSU NO SAIA" as he called out his keshin, he started to run

"VIVA! BANRYU NO CHOUJO" Amagi-san used his hisasstu but Yukimura broke through it

"ICICLE ROAD" he used keshin's hisasstu shoot which broke through Sangoku-san before he could used his hisasstu and scores another goal for Hakuren

"I see, Fifith Sector want this power from Yukimura so they outcasted me" Fubuki-san said

"Uh, what do you mean Fubuki-san?"

"From the start, they take their eyes on Yukimura so they want to him to became their ally by separated me from him so they could achieved it"

Back to the match, Raimon try to used Double Wing again, they keep passing to each other like what happened earlier

"HISASSTU TACTICS! ABSOLUTE BARRIER" Hakuren started to used their hisasstu tactics as Raimon keep advance but in the end, it fail again as the second half end with 2-0 with Hakuren leading, it's not looking good

* * *

><p><strong>Ah…..this chapter is shorter than the previous, because I have to prepared for tomorrow events since it will be a big day to all of us! Happy New Year ^^<strong>


	12. Secret revealed

New Year came, wishes that Inazuma Eleven will have more interesting stories and good luck to all of the authors ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Secret revealed<strong>

As the second half end, both teams goes to their bench, then Fubuki-san stand up and goes to Yukimura

"Tell me, why even you with Fifth Sector?" he asked

"To win against you"

"Don't you know what kind of soccer Fifth Sector is promot…."

"I know" he cut off before Fubuki-san could say

"Then why?"

"Because Fifth Sector will never betray me" Fubuki-san was stunned when heard him say that, its look like what I have talk to Fubuki-san "You betrayed me, even though you said we'd get stronger together"

"You've got it wrong; Fifth Sector set me up for that. They had eyes on your abilities, so they separated me from you" he tried to explain but look like Yukimura doesn't listening, in his head right now just having a thought of defeating him and Raimon. After that, Yukimura just going to his team bench

"Fubuki-san….."

"Don't worry, Mizuhara"

"Endou kantoku….." I turn to him

"Hakuren will definitely understand our _soccer_ that is the reason why Fubuki believes that and entrusted it to us, no need to worried"

Second half nearly started, we all pretty worried since we are at 2 points difference and more than that, Double Wing isn't work against Absolute Barrier

"Hey! Hold up for a moment" we suddenly heard someone voice and someone came to us

"Nishiki" Shindou said

"That person is…Nishiki Ryouma" I whispered

"Sorry for being late, Nishiki Ryouma has arrived at the scene" he shouted in a hyper voice "I heard you guys were stirring up a revolution and having a hard fight out there. I just couldn't sit still and watch it pass by"

"Hey Midori, Nishiki always like that"

"Yeah, he always carefree like that, there are times it make me feel helpless about it"

"Helpless?"

"Now that I'm back, you've got nothing more to worry about. You can think of it all as smooth cruising from here" Nishiki smiled like nothing happened

"_I don't want to say this…..but I am not really good with that kind of party-loving guy"_

In the second half, Nishiki was replaced in Hayami's position. Started with Hakuren's kickoff, Kurama steals the ball right away, back passed to Nishiki and they doing Double Wing again. But once more time, déjà vu, it couldn't break through Absolute Barrier

"Ah, it really does feel different being a forward" Nishiki said as he lie down "Sorry guys, to tell the truth is I converted to being a mid-fielder when I was overseas"

Of course everyone were surprised while Nishiki just laugh and smile like nothing happened

"This isn't the time to laugh, it's a serious matter" I face palmed in disbelief while Hikaru stand up and goes to Endou kantoku

"Um...Endou kantoku"

"What is it?"

"I think I could be the one to do it"

"That?"

"Would you let me try that position?" both Endou-kantoku and Kidou-san were quite surprised but then….

"Kidou, let's have him try it" Endou kantoku said

"With Kageyama's kick power, he should has a fast passing speed as well"

"_Kick power and fast passing speed"_ I have a thought and remember the day Hikaru joined Raimon and did his first shoot _"He wants to test Hikaru ability…"_

Then Endou kantoku change out Amagi-san and put Hikaru as a forward. The match resume with Nishiki throw-in, the ball in Hikaru possession. He keeps the ball very tight and passed it to Kurama and ready to used Double Wing

"ABSOLUTE BARRIER" Hakuren started used their hisasstu tactics

Kurama back-pass to Tsurugi-kun and he pass to Hikaru. They keep passing to each other as the others surround them and it started once again

"HISASSTU TACTICS! DOUBLE WING" they keep advance as Hakuren goes to the left side but it's the wrong side as Hikaru pass through them, they finally break past Absolute Barrier. Hikaru keep head to the goal, he makes a shoot and it went in. Raimon finally scored one

"They did it" I was like thump up when we finally take one scored back as the others also the same while Hakuren look very frustrated, even their coach is the same. Now the game is in Raimon's pace, they break past Absolute Barrier again and tie the score with Tsurugi-kun's Lost Angel. I was happy until I noticed 'that' man was next to Hakuren's coach. 'That' man, Kuroki Zenzou, Fifth Sector's member. I gritted my teeth as I glared at him, whenever I saw that man, my hate started to 'boil' on me

"_Just wait for it, Kuroki, I will definitely make you pay back for what you had did"_

On Hakuren side, they suddenly changed players. Switch out Itetsuki and put in a player called Seki. He look somehow scary and fierce, is they have any plans for it?

The match resume, the ball in Yukimura's possession, Hamano try to stop him but not only he couldn't stop Yukimura, he even slip and keep sliding. I face palmed again, is he trying to make a joke here? Anyway, Seki order Yukimura to give the ball to him, he sends up a centering. Seki jump to get but Sangoku-san was faster than him and get the ball. But then Seki turn back and his body hit right at Sangoku-san. All of us were shocked as Sangoku-san fall down and smashes into the goalpost

We bring him to the bench, Aoi give him an ice bag on his shoulder

"Are you alright?" Tenma asked

"I am fine" he groaned

"He did that play on purpose" Shindou said

"Yeah, that what I think too" Kirino agreed

"He plays dirty" Nishiki said

"Doing like that completely breaks the rules" I glared

"Unforgivable" Kurumada-san also agreed

But what makes us worried is now Sangoku-san, look like he cannot do the match in this condition. Endou kantoku order him on the bench, of course he doesn't want to but he has no choice but to agreed

"Tenma put on the goalkeeper uniform. You're the only other here experienced as a goalkeeper" Endou-kantoku tell Tenma as he agreed, we all also don't have any reject

Now the match continued Kurumada-san was put in and like what we know; Tenma was put into the goalkeeper's position. As the whistle blow, Tenma made a goal-kick to Hamano, he passed to Kurama but Seki make a cut and head to the goal

"THE MIST" Kirino used his hisasstu technique although Seki break through it but Kurumada-san steals it

As it continued (I skipped it since it not really important) Raimon tried their best to defend to support Tenma, I can somehow noticed that some of Yukimura reaction started to get different with the rest of Hakurens. Now Shindou used Kami no Takuto, the ball goes from Hikaru to Nishiki

"ACROBAT KEEP" he used his hisasstu technique goes through the defense and pass the ball to Shindou

"SOUSHA MAESTRO" he unleased his keshin right away

"HARMONICS" the ball goes right into the goal, now Raimon is leading

"This is…..Raimon?" Yukimura whispered then he turned to look at Fubuki-san, he was smile and nodded at Yukimura

"What wrong, Fubuki-san?" I asked

"Yukimura has noticed….Raimon's _soccer_"

The match continued, the ball in Yukimura's possession

"Here we go! We'll reverse the scored no matter what" Yukimura said as the other Hakuren's player agreed with him except Seki and their captain, Shirosaki

They keep passing to each other but didn't pass to Seki, their coach also shouted at them but didn't even listen to him and continued to play. I smiled as I look at it _"Look like none of them will follow Fifth Sector anymore"_

Now Hakuren just keep advance, the ball now goes to Yukimura, he head toward the goal then suddenly Fubuki-san stand up and cheer for him. I was stunned at that time but glad for him at the same time. After Yukimura heard it, he unleashed his keshin

"GOUSETSU NO SAIA"

"ICICLE ROAD" he shoots the ball and it head to the goal

"HUNTER'S NET" Kariya used his hisasstu to stop but it fail

"We will make it through somehow" Tenma said and unleashed his keshin

"MAJIN PEGASUS"

Tenma used his keshin and kick the ball back which is succeeded. The ball hit on the ground and the whistle blew the end of the match

As the match end, everything went smoothly, Yukimura has understood Fubuki-san and they were back to normal. Raimon also win and move up to the next match

While everyone were drink the water, I suddenly heard Fubuki-san whispered something to Endou kantoku

"What's wrong, Fubuki?" he asked

"Endou-kun, I have something to tell you, could we talk somewhere?"

"Okay" he replied and follows Fubuki-san

I just stared as they go away. Well, I am not really a type that really curious about other people business so I just ignored it

* * *

><p>I returned home a few mintutes ago and go out again to the Inazuma General Hospital visit Yukio as usual, but something make me wondered. Just earlier, I told my mother that I go visit him, she look a bit stunned, she never has that expression before whenever I go visit Yukio. Why?<p>

Anyway, while I was walking, I saw Tsurugi-kun again at the riverbank; he was playing a soccer ball. Since there is still time so I go to him

"Yo, Tsurugi-kun" I greeted him

"Ah Mizuhara, why are you here" I asked

"Eh…I was having a walk then I saw you was playing soccer when I was walking" I tried to calm down so that he won't doubt

"_If he knows the truth that I was on my way to visit Yukio then…he will definitely keep asking me a bunch of questions that I cannot fully explained"_

"Hey, want to have a game?"

"Huh, game?"

"I was bit bored so how about we play soccer a bit? Rules are simple, who scored the goal first will be the winner and I have a debt to pay back to you"

"Debt?"

"Yeah, you still remember the day that you have a game with us. That time, you steal the ball from me and win, that why I need to pay back for that time" he closed his eyes, smirked. He look pretty serious about, look like I can't say refused even if I want to

"I see. Well, for celebrating our victory today, I will play with you"

"Okay Mizuhara" he opened his eyes, kick the ball lightly to the middle "Now we will count from 3 to 1 and start"

"Yeah"

I standing still on the same place, Tsurugi-kun also the same, not doing anything. Look like both of us have the same thought, wait for the right time came. Suddenly a wind was blowing which make both of our hair raise a little, IT'S TIME!

"3"

"2"

"1"

"START" we run toward the ball and kick it at the same time, the force of the power makes it blow toward the sky. Right away, I jump up before he could, get the ball and landing safely

"Now it's the real battle, prepared yourself Mizuhara"

"The same as you, TSURUGI-KUN"

I dribble the ball and run as fast as I can but he keep defend me, make me can't pass through him. Trouble now, his defense was very hard, I try to keep the ball so he could not steal from it but I know I cannot hold it longer if it keeping like this

"An opening" he steals the ball from me and run toward the goal

"Oh no" I chased after him and sliding to get the ball, but he dodged and kick it to the goal

"I lose, you win, Tsurugi-kun" I sighed with a disappoint face

"Well, but you were pretty good but you still need improvement on you ball keep"

"Huh, you know….ball keep is my weakness"

"Of course I know, you been practiced with everyone the whole time, how can I say I don't know" he groaned "You are too concentrate on keeping the ball when getting defend, that why you leaved an opening, just like what happened earlier"

"Yeah, whenever I get defend, I try to passed through but when I cannot get out, I keep concentrate on keeping the ball so it always get steal, it happened many times" I sigh

"MANY TIMES…if it like that, when you get on the real field, the opponent will realized it right away then it will be a big trouble" he face palmed "Somehwo remind me of Matsukaze…."

"Tenma, why?"

"When I first met Matsukaze, that time he has a good skill of dribble but other than that, he still needs improvement. Not only have that, he also annoying look liked you"

"Hey, are you trying to pick a fight again?" a vein popped appeared on my head

"That's true, whenever he appeared, his head always 'soccer, soccer, soccer' which always make me angry and getting snapped and you, I don't know why but there are many times, whenever I talk with you, it make remember that time…"

"You mean I am also annoyed. Oh yeah, so sorry but at the same time, you also make me annoyed whenever…..." I was about to make a fist and give him a hit like Hamano

"…..and about her too" he whispered something but I couldn't hear it clearly

"What…..did you just say?"

"Nothing" he back to his normal tone, I sigh again but then my eyes widen when I noticed that the sun has start to set down

"OH NO, IF I DON'T HURRY AND GO NOW THEN LATER IF I CAME BACK LATE. MOTHER WILL DEFINITELY ANGRY AT ME" I hurriedly run and go to the hospital right away

"Wait, Mizu….." I was too hurried and ignored what he says

Luckily, I arrived at the hospital right away; I get in and go to Yukio's room

"Hi, Yukio" I greet my brother as I came in

"Yukie, you came" he gives me his usual soft smile which makes me feel comfortable

"Yukio, today our team win, did you watch the match"

"Yeah, it was great but I was a bit disappoint that you didn't appeared on the match"

"It's okay, I just joined and I think my time to go haven't came up yet"

"But there is that first year boy called Kageyama Hikaru, he was get to play in the match even though he just joined"

"That is because Hikaru's power was need to complete Double Wing and you needn't to worry about it. Back in America, it also the same like this but after that we were able to play in the match" I smiled at him but then I noticed Yukio expression changed, he remembered about _that time_ but then he turn to normal, I know right away he do that to not make me getting worry

"Actually Yukie, I just make a friend who also in this hospital"

"Really?"

"Yeah, the truth he getting hospitalized here on the same situation as me, cannot walk and has to seat on the wheelchair. He is a very nice and polite person, later he will come here, I will also introduced you to him"

"Really! Hey hey, Yukio, what is his name?"

"His name Tsurugi Yuiichi"

"Wow that is a nice nam…" suddenly something ring the bell on my head, did he just say Tsurugi….Yuiichi

"Hey Yukio"

"What?"

"You just say…Tsurugi Yuiichi, right?"

"Yeah, what happened…?"

"I have something want to confirmed, does he have younger brother?" I grabbed his collar and staring at him, he sweat dropped

"Now….. that you mention it … he also tells me that he will bring his younger brother with him too, I really want to what does he look like?" I free his collar, now my mind started to blurry and like it fall to another dimension, black and mysterious

"_There is no way, it just a coincidence, coincidence, there is no way he…"_

There is a knocked on the door and a voice "Yukio, can I come in?"

"Yeah, it's okay Yuiichi" he replied

The door opened and before me was a boy sit on a wheelchair, he look older than me, he look same age as Yukio and he somehow look familiar to me, is that the boy that I bump last time when I visited Yukio (Read again chapter 6) and he look like…..Tsurugi-kun

"Oh Yuiichi, where is your younger brother?"

"Huh" he turned and talked to someone next to him but I can't see his face

"What's wrong, hurry and come in, Yukio is my friend so no need to hide your face like that"

"No need to Nii-san, I will wait for you outside" my minds stopped when I heard that voice, that familiar voice, don't tell me…..

"Just come in, his little sister also came so it's very impolite"

"Come in" he pull that person in and my eyes widen than usual, it's him, _Tsurugi-kun_

"Nii-san, I tell you it oka…." his eyes widen when he saw me, standing there like a stone and keep staring as I was the same

"What's wrong, Yukie?" Yukio asked

"What's wrong, Kyousuke?" he asked him

Both of us didn't listen to what they say, our faces just getting pale and widen, don't know what to say and keep staring at each other

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

OMG, another trouble has come, my secret is finally revealed and moreover, I can't believed that person is Tsurugi-kun, what should I do now? That will be revealed in the next chapter!

* * *

><p><strong>It's pretty late now, although I managed to upload it. Maybe I cannot upload new chap next week because I am now working on my new story, A New Beginning. Just maybe, I'm not sure yet cause if I managed to finished new chap, I think I can upload both of it!<strong>


	13. Déjà vu

Last week I just upload my new story called A New Beginning, Pokemon fanfic, although it takes place on the manga Pokemon Adventures since I like it more than anime. Please go to my profile or go to Pokemon read it if you like it and hope you will Review it since it my new story

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Déjà vu<strong>

I have 3 problems!

First, I cannot let Raimon find out about Yukio, my brother, until the right time

Second, Tsurugi-kun, he always reminded me of my childhood friend, _Kyousuke_ but still I don't know whethere he is_ Kyousuke_ or not

Third, worst of all, TSURUGI-KUN HAS FOUND OUT MY SECRET ABOUT YUKIO, THIS IS THE WORST!

This is the only thing I don't want to happened, I know that I will have to tell them one day or maybe someone will be found out about it since there is nothing called secret in this world but…..I cannot believe, of all people, that person has to be Tsurugi-kun. He's the last guy I would ever want to tell, even if he were the last guy on Earth!

I still couldn't believe that his brother is Yukio's friend; I could never expect this at all. My mind is completely pitched black now, ever since he comes to Yukio's room along with his brother. What should I do now? If he tells everyone about Yukio, how can I face and explain to them the whole story. I swear that I will definitely kill him if he dares to tell them about it

"…..Hara! Mizuhara! Hey, Mizuhara!...MIZUHARA YUKIE" someone shouted. I nearly get a heart attack as my eyes widened. By the sound of that voice, it sounds irrigated

I turned around and realized that is Hamano, he was standing next to me as Shindou and Kirino

"Hamano, why are you here and…..what happened?" I asked him

"Huh, have you eat anything strange or what? We are in soccer clubhouse, ever since you come here, you keep sighed from times to times. I've been calling your name for a while and now you finally wake up" Hamano told me

Now that he mentioned it, I come to school and when I came here, I was sitting on the chair and keep recalled of what happened yesterday

"I…..I'm sorry. I just have a deep thought" I apologized to him

"Mizuhara, what happened to you?" Shindou asked "You seem to be worry about something?"

"This morning I saw you walked to the school gate, I called you but you didn't answer me" Kirino said

"Ah, that because..."

"_I already having trouble with Tsurugi-kun, now I have to deal with them?"_

"MIZUHARA!" we were surprised when heard the slam of the door as someone shouted, we turn over and it's Tsurugi-kun

"Tsurugi" Shindou, Kirino and Hamano said. Tsurugi-kun ignored and come closer to me with a glared that look very scary and dangerous

"Tsu...Tsurugi-kun, what do you want?" I asked him although I can feel a very scary aura around him

"Mizuhara…." he grabbed my wrist "I need a talk with you" he pulled me along with him. I try to resist but he hold too tight

"We will talk outside so just be quiet and follow me" I'm about to talked back but too late, us already out of the room

**Near the old soccer clubhouse**

* * *

><p>"Hey, LET GO OF ME!" I complained and finally get out of his grip "What exactly do you want?"<p>

Tsurugi-kun not say anything, he turn to me and give me that glared again

"…..Stop looking at me like that; you want to talk about yesterday, right?" I sighed

**Flashback**

"_WHY ARE YOU HERE?" after that loud noise, nearly everyone at the outside at us and whispering to each other_

"_Ah, the two of you know each other" Yukio asked_

"_Kyousuke, you know Yukio's little sister" his brother asked him_

_Then we snap back to the reality and both sides don't know what to do until his brother talk_

"_Yukio, is your little sister name is Mizuhara Yukie?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I knew it then she study on the same school as Kyousuke" he happily smiled_

"_What do you mean?" Yukio asked, his brother come closer to us_

"_The truth is Kyousuke also study in Raimon and is the member of soccer club"_

"_Really! Yukie, why don't you tell that to me, even though you are in soccer club?"_

_My face start to pale, don't know what to explain to him. Now what troubles me most is Tsurugi-kun, how can I deal with him now?_

_Then his brother tell him come here as he followed, although suddenly I feel kind of tingly and noticed Tsurugi-kun a dark aura was surrounding like telling 'If you run away, I will kill you' but in this situation, I cannot stay in here, have to do something to escaped_

"_Ring, Ring, Ring…." my phone suddenly rang, it's my mother. Lucky, god save me_

"_Hello, mom" I opened my phone and talked to her, listen to what they say and I feel safe as I end call_

"_What happened, Yukie? What did mom say to you?" Yukio asked_

"_Sorry, my mom called me so I have to go home. I will come by again the other time and we can talk together, it is okay?"_

"_It's okay, I have many things with you so I hope o meet you again" Tsurugi-kun's brother smiled sweetly at me, I was happy but at the same time shock since, he look completely different from him_

"_Yeah, so see you" I stand and go out but before that, I feel tingly again, I knew right away is him but I try to ignored it and escaped safely_

"_Hah, so refreshed, if I stay longer, it would no different from 'The 9 Levels of Hell'. I have to thanks mom when come home" my phone suddenly make the 'New Mail' sound, I take it out and check. I look at the screen and the sender was Tsurugi-kun. My face got pale; I take all of my courage and read it:_

_Mizuhara, be sure coming to school tomorrow or I will not let you will not getting away with this!_

_By: Tsurugi Kyousuke_

"_Oh no, another storm appear again" I sighed_

**Flashback End**

"I don't mind what do you want to do to me but don't put Yukio in, he has nothing to do with this"

"Then I want to asked you" he speak up "Why do you hiding this from me. No, from Raimon Eleven?"

I started to get nervous; I lower my head to hide my nervous and calm

"Sorry, that is only thing I cannot tell you. No, or is more like I cannot say it right now" I raised my head up with serious

"What?" his eyebrow rise a bit, he is angry "Ever since you joined Raimon, I have a feeling you are hiding something from everyone. What exactly are you trying to do? ANSWER ME, MIZUHARA" he shouted, I started to get snapped

"WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW?" my feeling started to burst out, I cannot hold it anymore "WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FEELING? EVEN IF YOU KNOW, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DO? DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HAVE ALSO BEEN DOUBT MYSELF WHEN I HAD HIDING THIS FROM EVERYONE?" I breathed heavily after that and I could feel tears flow out from my eyes but I tried to hold it back

About Tsurugi-kun, he looks stunned and surprised but then he somehow look sad at the same time

"You... I'm sorry" he whispered softly. I was surprised when hear that word. 'That' Tsurugi-kun saying 'sorry' to me

"I think I said too much. Sorry"

I brushed the tears out of my eyes. I feel a bit glad now although my anger haven't really subside

"It's okay...I think what I just say also a bit cruel" I whispered "But…please, keep this as secret from everyone. I still don't want them to know Yukio yet and my _past_ too"

"My past?" he confused

"You still remembered when Endou kantoku asked me to joined Raimon Eleven? He asked me about my former school and what kind of connection I have with Fifth Sector but I didn't answer it because…..I was scared"

"Scared?"

"Yeah, I really scared about _that time_. I was too scared that I don't want to recalled about it so I decided when I got over it, I will tell it to everyone"

"Will tell, you say that you will tell when you got over it but when?" he comes closer to me

"Yeah, I don't know even know when it is but when Endou kantoku said about real soccer, I feel like a light of hope appeared. So I think like this, if I with everyone, I can got over it" I smiled

"Mizuhara"

"So Tsurugi-kun, please keep this as secret and….."

"And?"

"Don't tell Yukio about this too" my expression changed to a glared "I will tell you this, if you do anything to Yukio, I won't let you get away with this" I grabbed his collar tightly as he sweat drop

"I understand, I understand, I understand so let go of me" he move back and I take my hand of his collar "I will keep this as secret and…..next time when you coming the hospital, my brother and I will come to talked together with you and your brother"

"Thanks, Tsurugi-kun" I smiled softly, somehow I feel very happy until

"But...with one condition….." he give a sly smirked at me, I have a bad feeling

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV (Meanwhile at that time...)<strong>

After Tsurugi and Yukie get out, the atmosphere were very quiet

"What happened to Tsurugi? He suddenly burst in and pulled Mizuhara out with him" Kirino asked Hayami who was next to him

"I don't know….." Hayami also confused until Hamano clap his hand

"Ah, I remember it"

"What do you remember, Hamano-kun?"

"I finally understand. Don't worry, that two maybe at it again" he give them a smile

"What do you mean, Hamano?" Shindou asked

"Actually yesterday when I was on my way to go fishing, I passed through the riverbank and saw Tsurugi and Mizuhara"

"Huh, Tsurugi and Mizuhara, why are they there?"

"I saw them has a soccer game together and Tsurugi win, then suddenly I heard him lecture her about something"

"Then that make sense. I'm sure that Tsurugi must say something makes Mizuhara mad again, and then she talked back to him, make him mad which led them to fighting again" Kurama interrupt

"Yeah, I also think about that" Hamano point at him

"I think just ignored it, that two must be get into a stupid fight again. Later they will back to normal"

Those two started to laughed while Hayami act like normal

"Hey Shindou, what do you think?" Kirino turn to Shindou but he doesn't answer him. He lowers his face and holds his fist tight

"_Why...Why he always gets close to her?"_ he gritted his teeth and holds his fist tighter

Kirino get closer to Shindou, he then noticed the look of envy on Shindou's face as

"_Shindou...don't tell me that…..you...?" _Kirino pouted as he realized the reason of his best friend reaction until the door opened and the one who come in was Tsurugi and Yukie

"We're back" Yukie sighed "Uh, Endou-kantoku haven't came yet"

"So you two finally back to normal" Hamano said

"Huh"

"The two of you got in another stupid fight, right?" Kurama said

"Huh...Yeah, we have a fight but now we are back to normal so don't need to worry" Yukie said, Hamano and Kurama believed and go away

"So Mizuhara, I had promised I will keep your secret but you understand, right?" Tsurugi whispered to her along with a smirked on his face, Yukie get snapped and annoyed but she tried to hold it by clenched her fist

"Yeah…..you have promised so I will follow your condition" she said while her anger is boiling on her

"_Calm down! Calm down! If I don't then everything will fail. I have to follow his condition to be safe but I swear that….. HE IS THE BIGGEST JERK I HAD EVER MET IN THIS WORLD" _Yukie eyes glow in a spark as she glared at him with rage on his back

**Normal POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie's POV<strong>

School finished, I packed her bag quickly and was about came out of the locker room until Shindou came in "Mizuhara….."

He seems to look angry as he stared at me. Why?

"What… Shindou?"

"About this morning, what had Tsurugi and you talked about?" my eyes widened

"_Why he asked about that?"_

"Huh... About that, didn't Kurama and Hamano said, Tsurugi-kun and I just get into a fight again but we got back to normal after that"

"Then why you two look so different after come back? It really didn't look like you two just have a fight?" Shindou didn't believed it, he continued to asked in a tone like a captain

"So…..like what I said….." the way he look at me send chill running down my spine. Something in those eyes too scary to comprehend

"_Why it came to this? I finally fixed the problem with Tsurugi-kun; this time is Shindou, why problem appeared from times to times. ANYONE HELP ME"_

"Sorry, I have a business so I have to go now" I passed through Shindou but then I got pulled back by something. It was Shindou, he was gripped on my wrist, I tried to resist but he hold too tight. He pulled me toward him and I have another bad feeling again

"I knew it" I got chilled when heard Shindou's voice, I look up at him and his expression change now, I could feel another chilled running down my spine again and couldn't even move, like thorns were hit on my legs "With that expression, it's mean you are lying to me. What exactly did you talked to Tsurugi, TELL ME?"

I remain silent, not knowing the reply to that one. I felt myself going weak; I lose the will to resist and could only stare at his angry brown eyes. What exactly happened to Shindou? What is he thinking? I never seen him like this before?

"Mizuhara, tell me" I felt my heart skip a beat, tears started to flow on my eyes but something wrong, I couldn't stop it

"What happened to you? THIS ISN'T LOOK LIKE SHINDOU I KNOW AT ALL?" I shouted at him which is something I didn't expect to do it. Before I realized, my body suddenly do it by its own

As for Shindou, his eyes widened as he stared at my teary eyes. I really don't know what happened to me, my heart just started to get struck and confused and those words come to my head. Then he let go of my hand and his eyes soften, look at with an expression that look regret about something

"I'm sorry" he grabbed his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him on his chest, my eyes widened

"Shi…..Shindou?" I stuttered and blush. I tried to pushed him away from me but failed

"Mizuhara, I'm…..sorry so please…..don't say anything….." he whispered softly on my ear and hugged me even tighter. That made me blushes even more than I already was

I cannot do anything, he will not let go of me even if I resist him and I don't want to hurt him. He keeps hold me tightly like that, not let go even just a moment. Four minutes later, he pushes me out. I breathed heavily; my blushes haven't even gone yet. Shindou just standing there, he hide his face and looking at the ground

"Forget about what just happened, okay? So bye, see you tomorrow" he whispered and get out of the room

"Wait, Shindou" I raised my hand out to calling him but suddenly my body feels heavy. I nearly fall on the ground but I managed land on the chair. I put my hand on my head feel. I don't understand but everything around started to get blurry, my head spinning around and cold sweat running down my face, I lose conscious and blacked out. But then, I feel a soft hand hold by body and a familiar voice calling my name…..

"_Mizuhara"_

I try to open my eyes, there is a familiar figure before me but I can't see it clearly, who is it?

"_Mizuhara, open your eyes. I begged you"_

That voice keeps calling my name, I felt a drop of water land on my cheek, is that person crying?

"_Please wake up, Yu…..kie"_

Yukie? No one had ever calling me by first name except mother, Yukio and _Kyousuke_? Who is that person? I tried my best to open my eyes and that figure become clearer. My mouth open a bit when I saw that figure that is….._Kyousuke, _it was _Kyousuke_ from that time. He look very sad and keep crying, I smile a bit, he is not changed at all, always getting like that whenever something happened to me. I try to used my strength to talked

"Baka…..don't crying. You have saved me again, like what you have promised me so…..cheer up" I whispered quietly to him to talk. My vision getting blurry again and completely black around me. The last thing I heard was his voice calling my name

"_YUKIE"_

But that voice…..is somehow different…..it sound like…..

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for late, I was working on the new chap for A New Beginning and I was pretty busy with school works and I will get break from school after next week since Tet Holiday nearly come ^^ As usual, REVIEW this chap and my other story too if you interest in Pokemon Adventures<strong>

**And for those who don't know about Déjà vu. It's mean the sensation something familiar that had happened to us **


	14. Tsurugi kun's house

I check my story reviews and the total are 56 reviews. I was shocked and surprised since I can't believe that I have got this far. I want to thanks all of the authors who review my story. Hope you also enjoy this new chap ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Tsurugi-kun's house<strong>

_Everything around me was black, I can't see anything but then a light appeared and right before me was the riverbank. Why was I here?_

_"You crybaby, keep crying, keep crying" I saw some kids was teasing a little girl and she look somehow familiar_

_"Stop…..Stop…..Stop….." that little girl keep crying and I know that voice and face. It was 'me'; it was me when I was little but why?_

_"Hehehe, crybaby are begging us, crybaby is begging us" those little kids keep teasing 'little me', I was so angry. I tried to stopped them but my voice don't come out and they don't realized me_

_"HEY, YOU GUYS" a little figure come and beat those kids, it was Kyousuke_

_"DON'T TEASING YUKIE! IF YOU DON'T STOP, I WON'T YOU GUYS MERCY" he shouted at them. They were too scared and run away. About Kyousuke, he run to her and pick her up_

_"Are you alright, Yukie? Did those guys do anything to you?"_

_"I'm…..alright. They just push me so my legs are…..injured"_

_"WHAT? Those guys, next time when I meet them, I will definitely giving them a lecture" Kyousuke getting angry as he hold his fist_

_"It's…..It okay, Kyousuke"_

_"It's not okay at all, if they teasing you again, do you feel frustrated about it?" Kyousuke shouted angrily at her which somehow affects her. Tears started to come out from her eyes again_

_"I...I'm scared, I'm scared of getting teasing by everyone but….. I don't want to fight with everyone" she cried. Kyousuke regret his words and comfort her_

_"Sor…..Sorry, I'm talked too much"_

_"No…..I was the one who talked too much. I always crying and giving you so much trouble" she rubbed off her tears and tries to smile to Kyousuke. He look quiet sad when see her like that_

_"Don't cried Yukie, you don't have to be hard on yourself like that" he used his finger and rubbed the remain tears on her cheek_

_"You don't have to cry anymore. I will always beside you" he continued_

_"Beside me?"_

_"Yeah, whenever someone teasing you or if something happen to you, I will saved you" he give her a soft smile as she feel the same_

_"Then whenever you come to saved me, I will definitely cry before you"_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Okay, then let pinkie promise" the two of them make the pinkie and read the swear_

_"Pinky promise, if you lie I will make you swallow a thousand…..HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" the two of them laughed and look very happy together_

_"Hey Yukie, let's go buy ice-cream" Kyousuke asked 'little me' happily_

_"Okay, I also hungry"_

_"Then…." he suddenly carried up, much to her surprised_

_"HEY, KYOUSUKE…." her face turns red as a tomato_

_"Your legs are hurt so I will carry you! LET'S GO" then he runs along with him. As they keep going, they have gone so far that I couldn't see her anymore_

_My heart has a very familiar feeling and...very happy. At that time, I always a crybaby so always easily get teasing by other kids but Kyousuke always care and comfort me. It always likes that, whenever happened to me, he always came and saved me. Thanks to him, I have become a person who I'm right now. He doesn't even break his promise after that too._

_"Kyousuke..."_

_But then, everything becomes black again..._

* * *

><p>"Mizuhara, Mizuhara..." I heard that voice again, is that <em>Kyousuke<em>, but it somehow different

I opened my eyes, everything around me become clearer and before me was…..Tsurugi-kun

"Mizuhara, are you okay?" he asked me

"Tsurugi…..-kun" I look around and saw the room look different

"Which place is this?" I continued

"My house"

"Your hou…..YOUR HOUSE" I wake up right away but then my body cannot moved again, it still paralyzed

"Don't moved, you are still weak" he put his hand on my shoulder

"Wait...what do mean your house?" I asked, I still can't gasped the situation

"You don't remember. Back in Raimon, I forgot something so I come to the locker. Then I saw Shindou go out of the clubroom. When I came in, you were unconscious there so I brought to my home since I don't know where your house is"

"Shin…..dou" my eyes widened when I remembered about what happened between me and Shindou just earlier

"Tsurugi-kun, did Shindou look anything strange when he you meet him?"

"No actually I called out to him but he just ignored and he looks somehow strange

I sighed, I knew it. How can I face him tomorrow now?

_"Mizuhara"_

_"Mizuhara, open your eyes. I begged you"_

_"Please wake up, Yu…..kie"_

Suddenly Kyousuke's crying voice rang in my head again when I was unconscious. I swore that I heard his voice but it sound different. Is that a dream?

"Hey, Tsurugi-kun"

"What?"

"Did you saw anyone before you found me?" I asked him hesitantly

"Huh, what are you saying? There are no one here before I come except Shindou and you" his eyebrow raise up, is he annoyed? But I definitely heard Kyousuke's voice while I unconscious, even if it sound different? Is he lying to me?

"Really, Tsurugi-kun?"

"Yeah, what happened to you? Sound like I'm a criminal" he toned harshly at me

"Nothing, sorry" I pouted

"It is really just a dream, huh?" I sighed, and then I realized the clothes I wear were different. It was a blue t-shirt and a black pant, what does this mean?

"Tsurugi-kun, why I wear these clothes, where is my uniform?" I asked panicky

"Your uniform, I bring it to my mom" my face turns red and boils now. I use my both hands to hold his collar and shake him heavily and glared at him

"EXCUSED ME, WHAT YOU MEAN BY YOU TAKE MY UNIFORM? DON'T TELL ME YOU TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES, YOU HENTAI"

"NO, YOU'RE MISUNDERSTAND, MIZUHARA! WHAT I MEAN IS….."

"WHAT ARE YOUR EXCUSED?" my body getting hurt again, I let go of his collar and hold on my waist "It hurt"

"That why I tell you that don't….." I used my left hand hold his collar again to cut off him and pull him closer

"Explained now before I opened the window and throw you out" I smirked at him until there is a knock. Tsurugi-kun suddenly takes my hand out of his collar which somehow annoyed me but it okay. I will 'take good care of him' later (You know what that mean, right?)

"Kyousuke, I come in" it's a female voice

"Yeah, you can" he reply in a soft tone which I never heard before, I can't believe that Tsurugi-kun can said like that

The door opened and the person who came in was a lady, she looks very kind. She wears a white apron with a white T-shirt and a long blue dress. She has shoulder-length blue hair and her orange eyes look like Tsurugi-kun. On her hand was a bowl of porridge

"You have awake" she smiled sweetly at me

"Sorry for trouble you" I said nervously

"It's okay, don't mind. I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Tsurugi Michiko, I'm Kyousuke mother"

"Huh, you're Tsurugi-kun…..mother" I jaw dropped

"What happened to you, are you surprised?" she asked

"No…..nothing, sorry" I apologized to her but the truth is I was really surprised. Since I can't believe this kind lady is Tsurugi-kun mother included his brother too. I wonder how they can handle an ignorant and stubborn person like him

"About your mother, you don't need to worry. I just called her by your phone on your bag. I explained the situation to her so it will be okay

"Really, thank you very much" I sighed in relief because my mother would definitely getting panic when I coming home late

"But I was really surprised, I can't believe Kyousuke would brought his girlfriend home" she said mischievously as my face turn red

"NO, YOU ARE MISUNDERSTAND" I shouted

"KAA-SAN, I HAD TELL YOU MANY TIMES THAT SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND"Tsurugi-kun scream at his mother but I swear that I saw his face turn red which is something unexpected

"Then who is the one that bring her here and even ordering me around ~Kyousuke~" she look at Tsurugi-kun with a mischievous face

"Huh, what do mean?" I asked her

"Actually….."

"NO KAA-SAN, YOU CANNOT TELL HER" Tsurugi-kun suddenly jump up to cut off but then she put the porridge on the table and hold the top of his head

"DOKANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" she slammed his face to the floor, I could even hear the noise of it

"WHAT THE FREAKING HELL, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? AN IPPON? THE FLOOR WOULD DEFINITELY BREAK IF DOING THAT?"I jaw dropped when see the scene due to her incredible speed, it was just like 3 seconds. I feel like I became a zipper, couldn't say anything but see the whole scene look like a monster was defeated by a hero in a movie. Wait, did I just said movie? Why I thinking of that even though I not interested in that hero movie?

"Kyousuke, don't be a naughty boy, it's not good" she smiled sweetly at her son who was like a goner on the floor, somehow remind me of Hamano when he get knocked out by my punch

"FOR THE GODDESS SAKE, TELL ME THIS IS JUST A DREAM OR SOMETHING ELSE. TSURUGI KYOUSUKE, THE STRIKER OF RAIMON AND THE MOST IGNORANT JERK I HAD EVER MET IS DEFEATED BY HIS MOTHER WITH JUST ONE HAND! IF EVERYONE IN RAIMON KNEW THIS, I SURE THAT SHE WOULD BECAME A 'LEGEND' TO THEM"

"You, I haven't know your name yet?" she turned to me, I nearly get a heart attack

"Sorry for not introduced...My name is…..Mizuhara Yukie; I am in the soccer club with Tsurugi-kun. Nice to meet you, Michiko…..-san"

"Huh, Yukie?" she look confused

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I am really surprised, I can't believe that you on the same club as Kyousuke and don't tell me that you….." she gives that mischievous smile again

"No, I don't have any relationship with Tsurugi-kun"

"But when he brought you here, he looks like a 'dramatic' character" she give me a peace sign with that smile

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"Let me tell you…..the whole story" Michiko-san voice suddenly changed and look to the other way, suddenly a light shower shine at her. Hey hey, don't tell me I have to watch from a hero movie to a drama or more like where is that light shower from?

"Everything started when I was watching TV like normally; suddenly I heard the bell rang. I knew that is Kyousuke but this time is different because whenever he came home, he just rang the bell 5 times but this time is 10 times. It was unusual"

"Excused me but rang the bell 5 times is unusual enough" I talked to myself while look at Tsurugi-kun still unconscious from Michiko-san's slam. It will have to take a while for him until he wake up

"I opened the door and saw Kyousuke was carried you in bridal-style and he holds you very tight"

My eyes widened

"WHAT? WAIT A MINUTE, WHAT DO YOU MEAN? TSURUGI-KUN DOES WHAT?"

"He looks very exhausted when carried and said….." she holds herself and her face turns into sadness

"She didn't even listen to me"

"I asked him what's wrong but he just bring you to your room" my face turn crimson and I cannot even hold it "He order me to bring towel and medicine to you, I never seen him that worried before so I helped him and after that, you back to normal and he look very relieved. The End"

"Mi…..Michiko-san, is that true" I stunned and my face turn pale for can't bear with that unexpected event

"That is 100% true. I had never seen him like that before. He looks really worried when you were on the bed. Kyousuke, he must really care for you" she looks at Tsrugi-kun and smiled at him while patted his head

My face turn red again and everything are so confused now? Why did he saved me and is he really that worried for me like what Michiko-san said?

"Yukie-chan" I was surprised when she called my name first time. I look at her and she give that smile again "From what I think, Kyousuke must be in lo….."

"KAA-SAN, I HAD HEARD ENOUGH SO NOW PLEASE GETS OUT OF THE ROOM" I heard a shouted from someone. It was Tsurugi-kun, did he heard the whole thing and when did he woke up?

"Okay, Okay Dear. Don't worry; I will leave you two alone" she goes to the door and opened it

"THAT NOT WHAT I MEANT" he shouted at her again but she ignored it

"Yukie-chan, about your uniform, I changed it for you by that clothes and put your on the bathroom, you can get it later when you feel better"

"Thank you"

"For your information, the clothes you are wearing are Kyousuke's clothes" she leaved the room as she smile at both of us

"KAA-SAN! I HAD TOLD YOU THAT….." Michiko-san already out of the room before he could finish his sentence, he sighed and face palm

"_Now I can understand how she can handle a person like him" _I sighed and open my mouth

"Sorry for calling you 'Hentai' just earlier. I take that back" I apologized to him, he turn and look at me like nothing happen. Then he goes to get the porridge that was place at the table

"Kaa-san makes this for you. Eat it or else it'll get cool" he gives it to me as I accept it

"Thank…..you" I take a spoon and eat it. It taste very good and delicious, I keep eating it, maybe because I feel very hungry

"Finished" I sighed as I feel full. Tsurugi-kun takes the bowl and put it on the table. Then he takes a look at me

"Mizuhara, you've got some porridge on your cheek" he takes a handkerchief and brush on my mouth. I noticed his face was closed to me, just like a few inches. I can't help but blushed

"_What happened? Why he suddenly act to nice?"_ my mind keep having that thought until he finished and let go, I sighed in relief

I look around his room and see that it look very clean. Next to the bed was a table with some books on the desk. There also a locker and soccer ball on the ground, the bed also very soft

"Hey Mizuhara"

"I want to go to your house next time" I was shocked at that time

"Wait a minute, what do mean by that?"

"_Why he want to come to my house. Maybe he's…No way, there no way could he be Kyousuke, he must have other reasons to come"_

"I'll not tell you the reason, you just have to do what I just say" he replied like nothing happened, he wants to pick a fight with me again

"Hey, don't decide by yourself or else….."

"Do you intend to break our condition?" I stopped when I heard what he said

"Are you intending to threaten me?" I said but in my mind, I started to get worried since I know what he mean by that

"Not really but you know what I will do if you break the condition" he give a smirked, my head started to get boil like hot water but I tried to hold it

"_OKAY, I TAKE BACK WHAT I JUST THOUGHT ABOUT HIM. HE'S THE WORST JERK I HAD EVER MET IN MY WHOLE LIFE"_

**Flashback**

""_But...with one condition….." he give a sly smirked at me, I have a bad feeling but I tried to open my mouth to talk_

"_What condition?"_

"_You will have to follow what I said you" he announced as my eyes widened_

"_WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"_

"_Like what I say, you just need to follow what I say to you and you'll not allow refusing it. If you follow, I'll not tell everyone about your brother" a vein popped appeared on my head as I see that smirk_

"_HEY, WHAT ARE DOING? YOU WANT ME TO BECOME YOUR SERVANT?" I shouted at him_

"_Oh, so you won't follow my condition. What should I do now? Look like I should go to the clubroom and tell them about it" he started to turn back and walk to the soccer clubhouse_

"_WAIT" I hold his jacket to pull him back_

"_What?" _

"_Eh….." I was having a deep thought and open my mouth nervously to say what I don't want to say but I don't have any choice "I will ac…..accept the condition" I breath heavily right after that_

_He looks at me for a while and go away "Let's go"_

"_Huh"_

"_Like what I say. I will not tell them about it but you know what you have to do right? Let's go or we'll late for practiced"_

_I sighed heavily and follow him to the clubhouse although now my anger weight is very heavy now. I know he's a jerk from the start but I can't believed that it has to be like this_

**Flashback End**

That was our conditions. I don't have any choice but to follow or else I will get in a big trouble if he tells everyone about Yukio. But the first thing he order me is come to my house which is the most adsorb thing I had ever heard

"Ok…..ay, you can come but…..when?" I said it even though I don't want to say it

"Not now, I will tell when I want" he just replied that like nothing happen to me, I swear that right now I really want to SHUT his mouth right now

Then I saw a picture on the table but it was put upside down so I cannot see what it is but I can see some words at the bottom. It write Kyousuke and…..It's too far so I cannot really read the rest. I know Kyousuke mean Tsurugi-kun since his name is same as _Kyousuke_ but I still cannot sure if he is _Kyousuke_ or not but what about the other words. That just makes me curious

* * *

><p><strong>From now on, I maybe will be more busier since I also have to work on my other story You're My First Love and as you know that I delete my other story A New Beginning since I think I failed on that one. Good REVIEWS since it Tet on my country now!<strong>


	15. No way

I managed to upload it but I'm not sure if I can upload the new chap next week because Tet came so I have to going visited my relatives and celebrated houses. I'll tried to upload it as soon as I can but no promise

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: No Way<strong>

"Are you sure you're okay, Yukie-chan?" Michiko-san asked

"I'm okay. I feel better now so you don't need to worry but….."

Since I already feel better, I decided to go home. I get my schoolbag and another bag that contain my school uniform but just one thing that concern me, I'm still wearing Tsurugi-kun's

"About these clothes, I can change it just earlier….."

"It's okay, you can return it to Kyousuke at school and..."

Not again, she gives me that smile which makes both me and Tsurugi-kun have a bad feeling

"Look at you wearing Kyousuke's outfits, you two looks like a cou….."

"KAA-SAN, WILL YOU GET ENOUGH OF IT" Tsurugi-kun cut off her before she could say it. Look like he also has the same thought as me

"So I'm going now, goodbye" I bowed to both of them and go home

"See you Yukie-chan and next time please visit me home" I nearly get a heart attack when heard it

"_I don't want to think about this but is Tsurugi-kun inherit that stronger physical strength from his mother"_

That may be true since Michiko-san look like him but her personality completely different although they're the same when came to physical strength and about his brother, his name Yuiichi-san, right? I still don't know about him yet but I will get to know when I visited Yukio

One more thing that concerns me, Shindou, how can I face him tomorrow now? Today I can't understand what happen to him. Why he asked me about my conversation with Tsurugi-kun and he looks very angry about it and him even…..

"No No No No, don't think about that. I cannot rush, have to calm down" I hit my head to forget about it but the embarrassment keep getting over

I breathe heavily after a while and head to home as fast as I can

"_Shindou, if I remembered well, the other times also happened like this. Whenever I talked with Tsurugi-kun, I always feeling like someone was glaring at us and it always from Shindou. Why he always like that whenever I'm with Tsurugi-kun? And today he also looks completely different_

**Yukie's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Kyousuke's POV<strong>

As soon as Mizuhara leave, I sighed in relief and go back to the house with my mother

"Hey Kyousuke" my mother asked me before I could go back to my room

"What?"

"That girl, Yukie-chan, is she _Yukie-chan_ from that time?"

I was surprised a bit of what she just asked me but I just remain silent

"Her name and face are the same. Included from your reaction, I knew….."

"Kaa-san" I cut off since I don't want to heard what she going to say next "Even if I knew she's Yukie, I don't want to tell her the truth since...I don't have the right to" I whispered quietly and go back to my room quickly. I think I just heard my mother voice but I just ignored it

I closed the door and take off my jacket and put it on the closet. But still I can't believed I called that girl by _Yukie _

"_Baka…..don't crying. You have saved me again, like what you have promised me so…..cheer up"_

That words…..the promise. The promise that I made with _Yukie_ when she was bully by the other kids, her appearance at that time remind of _Yukie_

I go to the table and take the picture that was put upside down or it's more like it was I put it upside down since…..I don't her to see it. I turn it up and it was me and Yukie 4 years ago. Before I realized, suddenly a teardrop fall from my eyes to the picture

"What happened to me, why I cried?" I try to brushed it off but it just keep going out without reasons, it doesn't fit me at all to crying

I gritted my fist and lied down on the bed while look at the picture. Now I just can understand one thing. When I saw Mizuhara unconscious at the clubroom, my heart was like losing something precious, that look like the time when I was with Y_ukie_

"I'm sorry for not realized you, Mizuhara…..No…..Yukie"

**Kyousuke's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Shindou's POV<strong>

"Takuto-sama, Kirino come to visit you" I heard my maid voice and tell her to let him in

"Good afternoon, Shindou" he came in

"Good afternoon Kirino"

"Later, the maid brings cookie and tea in and put it on the table. But I didn't have any mood to eat anything at all since my mind still stuck with that event so I sip some tea to calm down

"Shindou, are you thinking about Mizuhara?"

"PWWWWFFFFF" I nearly split out the tea I drink

"What…..are you talking about…..Kirino?" I talked to him while coughing. How can he guess it so correctly, he can read my mind?

"I knew it, something happen between you and Mizuhara"

I get a heart attack when heard him say that, like an arrow hit on my heart

"No…..there is nothing" I shook my head although he still doubt

"Don't deny it. From the way you're say, I knew that something happened and don't think I don't know anything. This morning, when Tsurugi drag Mizuhara out of the clubroom, you look very suspicious, like you're angry"

"NO…..That's because….."

"Shindou, just tell me. I'm your best friend, it better if you shared your troubles, I'll help you if I can" he said in a comfort way

"Kirino" my face soften when heard his words, he's really my best friend and he always help me. I think I can trust him

Later, I tell him everything. About the weird feelings I always when I with Mizuhara and when she with Tsurugi. Even about today how I get angry at her when she with Tsurugi again included what I had do after that although I can't understand why I do that

"Oh…..I understand" he suddenly smile at me

"What? Why you look at me with those eyes?"

"I understand what that is"

"Really? What it is" I asked him right away, I'm nervous to know the answer that I want to know all along

"It's simple, that is….."

As I heard what he just said? I was shocked and surprised at the same time. What is he saying, there is no way that I…..

**Shindou's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie's POV<strong>

Few days after that, weird things happened. Endou kantoku suddenly quit as coach and Kidou-san became the new coach which surprised all of us. We cannot understand why Endou kantoku quit, he leaved without tell us. Kidou-san or should I say Kidou kantoku and Otonashi-sensei also know nothing about it. It remain mysterious, I still couldn't understand why Endou kantoku quit. He's the one who made me want to rebel Fifth Sector after that time

About Kidou kantoku, at first some of us cannot accept him yet since the training meny he gives us was pretty harsh; it continued everyday like déjà vu. Soon we understand his purpose and accept him. Although the reason Endou kantoku quit still concern me and recently I didn't talk to Shindou either and he's the same. I want to asked him what happen to him on that time but couldn't since I don't want to

Today practiced seem usual but everyone condition has getting better, thanks to Kidou kantoku training menu. Actually Tenma and Shinsuke practiced another hisasstu technique; the name was 'Dokan Jump'. Lame name, the only person I knew could think of that name is Kariya. I bet that is one of the most ridiculous names I ever heard. So Kariya and I accept help both of them since I don't want to face Shindou during practiced. Although…..

Kariya kick the ball up high, Tenma and Shindou jump and clash their feet together

"DOKKAN JUMP"

Shinsuke was about to jump up but once again, they fall down. Yeah, another failed; they still cannot keep the balance between the clashes. Both Kariya and I just jaw drop

"Kariya…..does this really okay?" I asked him, this maybe the first time I agreed the same thing with him

"I don't understand but these two don't know when to give up" he point to Tenma and Shinsuke who both were lying on the ground

"Yeah but still I don't know why they used that ridiculous name although I knew that is your though"

While Kariya and Yukie help them (just a short Normal POV so don't mind about I didn't write the change). At the other side, Shindou and Kirino were talking about how progress Raimon was but then they change topic

"And Kirino….."

"What?"

"About what you said to me the other days….." he said as he look at Yukie who were with Kariya to helping Tenma and Shinsuke

"Ah about that, that just my hunch but the one decided are you so don't need to mind about that" Kirino smiled at him

"Thank you….."

Then Amagi tell them to moved since they just stand there which both do

Now get to Yukie's POV. The result still 0, the hisasstu technique still not successful yet. Then Tenma and Shinsuke look at Nishiki play as they both feel awesome and compliment. Somehow Kariya and I feel helpless to both of them

"Hey you two" Kariya and I called both of them since they forget about to continued our practiced

"Is that the attitude you give to someone who'd helping you out?"

"I agreed too"

Then he suddenly raised that smile again and point to the other way as I know what he plan

"Who, what's that? Awesome" Tenma and Shinsuke fall for it as he kicks the ball to both of them

"Sorry, sorry" he put his hand on his back as I sighed

"Nice one, Kariya"

"First time Mizuhara-senpai not punished me for does it"

"Because I also get the same feeling as you now, I think" I give a wink and he return it as well. Guess this is the first time both Kariya and I getting the same mood

After that, I go to the locker room to change. Of course the other room, I came out of the locker room and go to the school gate and coincidently meet Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi

"Hey Mizuhara-senpai, we have something want to asked you?" both of them go to me and asked

"What do you want to ask?"

"Just earlier we asked Nishiki-senpai about Italy's soccer so now we want to know what soccer like in America is" Tenma asked which make me wavering

"Wait…..that is….."

"Could you also tell us about your days in America?"

My heart twitched a bit, I start to back-off, not really want to say about it or it's more like my head getting blurry again

"Sorry…..I think I forget about it…..so see you tomorrow" I run through the trio as fast as I can. I think I just heard their voices but I ignored it

I stopped at somewhere and breathed heavily. I lean against the wall, look like I run too much

"_Could you also tell us about your days in America?"_

"How can I dare to tell them…..that actually the reason why I stop playing soccer at that time?"

"_Welcome to our team, Mizuhara Yukie and Mizuhara Yukio"_

"_You guys did a great job"_

"_We'll definitely win this match"_

"_Look like we should give you guys a nickname"_

I have a flashback on the good times I have with my teammates in America, the time that I and Yukio playing soccer together with them

"I wonder…..how everyone is over there?" my eyes gaze quietly at the sky

I stand up and walking again. Look like I should buy some sweet to eat to get back my mood" I walked to a sweet shop. Over there selling my favorite types of sweet, mint lollipop. I always go buy it whenever I getting in bad mood

"Hello, landlady" I walked in and greet the shop owner. I known her since 9 since Yukio and I always visit this shop and buy sweet

"Ah Yukie-chan. It been quite a while since you visited here"

"So as usual, your favourite mint lollipop?"

"Yeah" she is a very kind-heart person. Both Yukio and I really like her

"Here" she give me the bag as I pay the money to her, it just worth 200 Yen

"Thanks"

"Hello, landlady" my hand stop when I heard someone voice and it's very familiar to me

"Ah, it's you again, Kishibe-kun"

I turn back right away and dropped my bag as I realized it was him, Kidokawa Seishuu captain, Kishibe Daika

"You…..aren't you Yukie?" he gasped

"Dai...Daika"

After a while, we sit on a bench and have a conversation

"It's been a while" I talked as I eat my mint lollipop

"Hey, how is Yukio?"

"It's okay but he still can't walked around yet" I replied to him

Daika is Yukio's classmate when he attends elementary school. They became close friend and often come to our house. But when graduate, he goes to Kidokawa Seiishuu. Yukio and I also go to different school. Because of that, we didn't meet him much

"And…..how is Kidokawa Seishuu?"

"Huh….." He looks pretty sad, like don't want to tell

"Gomen, you don't have to tell if you don't want"

"No…..everyone is okay…..just…..there are some problems occurred….."

"Problems?" I was confused by the words he said, before I could asked, he already stand up and go away

"I have to go now, give my greeting to your mother and Yukio" he said that and gone

"Daika, what did he mean?"

* * *

><p><strong>-Next Day–<strong>

"Everyone, the next opponent has been decided" Otonashi-sensei announced to all of us "It's Kidokawa Seishuu

"KIDOKWA SEISHUU?" we all yelled for surprised except Kirino and Shindou

"Hey, is Kidokawa Seishuu really that strong?" Hikaru asked which nearly shocked Tenma, Shinsuke and me

"You don't know Kidokawa Seishuu. They not just strong, they're super famous among the famous soccer schools" Tenma explained

"They won against Raimon in the finals last year and took the Holy Road's championship" Shinsuke added

"Really?"

"They won? Wouldn't that be because of Fifth Sector's orders?" Kariya said annoyingly

"That time, the results for the Holy Emperor election were already in, there wasn't a score order for that match. We lost in a serious faceoff" Sangoku-san said. Hikaru and Kariya feel worried about how strong they are

"But it might be easier than you think this year….." Aoyama said, we turn to two of them

The two of them look at each other and open their mouth

"We have research it a bit….." Ichino said "And noticed right now Kidokawa Seishuu is started to having problems"

"Problems?" Hamano asked

"After watch our matches, some of Kidokawa Seishuu members think about playing _real _soccer….."

"But there are also some of members still think Fifth Sector's soccer is best, because of that it lead them to fight. Recently their relationships started to get worse" Aoyama added

"In other words, their teamwork is unstable?" Sangoku-san concluded

"_So that what he mean by problems" _

Amagi-san and Hamano started to feel the match will be easy although Tsurugi-kun don't think so

"As you all know, Kidokawa Seishuu works strongly under the influence of Fifth Sector. If we were to win against Kidokawa Seishuu as they are….."

"We'll land a big one for the revolution"

We start to understand what he means. Fifth Sector would not leave it in this state although I somehow feel worry for Daika, will his team be okay?

**- After School –**

The practice finally ends although I have to go my class again…..to do the cleaning duty. Actually it's my turn today, it's actually Kirino. Just earlier Kirino tell me that he has urgent business so he asked to replace him. Of course I accept it since today I have free time but I somehow feel suspicious about this

I get the broom and a bucket of water and get in and noticed Shindou

"Shi…..Shindou….."

"Mi…..Mizuhara….."

"Why are you here?"

"Kirino has urgent business so he asked me to replace him do the cleaning duty"

I thinking for a while and finally ring the bell and face palm in unbelievable

"That idiot…..looks like he noticed our strange behavior recently so he thought of doing this" I sighed "Well, just hurry and finished"

"O…..Okay"

Both Shindou and I clean the table and ground and the other things. Since there were two of us so it faster than I thought but during the cleaning, Shindou suddenly asked me a weird question

"Mizuhara, I have a question"

"What?" I asked while cleaning the table

"Do you…..like Tsurugi?" I fall down (in anime style) but tried to stand up

"WH…..WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING? THERE NO WAY I WOULD LIKE A JERK LIKE HIM"

"I see" he replied and back to cleaning

"Wait, I have a question, why you suddenly asked about that?" I slam on the table

"Nothing, I just curious since you two getting along recently"

"That isn't the answer and we both didn't get along at all"

"Hurry and finished or we'll late"

I get snapped again but sighed after a while. Well, it's sound not important at all so I just ignored it

After that, we finally finished. We pack our bag and Shindou goes out first but then he turns back at me

"Mizuhara…..Sorry about what happened last time"

"Huh" I remember about last time when he gets angry at me "It's okay, I already forget about it"

"Thank you, goodbye" he closed the door and leave

"To tell the truth I didn't forget about it yet" I sighed "Now that mention it, I haven't return Tsurugi-kun his clothes yet. Look like I should return to him when meet again in the hospital. If I give it to him at school, everyone would misunderstand again"

"_Do you...like Tsurugi?"_

I remember what Shindou asked me just earlier. My head thinking back all the things that happened back then

"I like Tsurugi-kun?" I shook my head and hit my cheek "There no way, how can I like him?"

I decided to forget all about it although actually I wonder if that the truth

* * *

><p><strong>Look like I managed to upload this early after You Are My First Love. I hope that this chapter would get good REVIEWS again because it look like an encourage for me to keep upload it<strong>


	16. Mysterious figure aftermatch

Sorry for delay since I need to wait to get enough reviews so I can upload the new one. Thanks for Gouenji Excel Aoi and Chin Suginei reviews on the last chap; I have been able to upload it and also thank people who reviews my other 'You Are My First Love'. Thank you very much, all of you ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Mysterious figure aftermatch<strong>

Few days passed, the day of our match against Kidokawa Seishuu has come. As usual we get to the Holy Liner, nearly everyone very excited since they'll get their revenge against Kidokawa Seishuu last year. What make me thinking now is I wonder if Daika been okay with his team since he's Yukio and my childhood friend

"Move it" there is Taki Sousuke, the most annoying member of Kidokawa Seishuu. He push his young brother, Yoshihiko, look like the fight still haven't ended yet

All of Kidokawa members came in included Daika although he looks different. Very confidence, like they'll definitely win

Then another person appeared. He must be Kidokawa Seishuu new coach. Who is he?

"Aphrodi" Kidou kantoku raise his voice

"Aprodi?" Tenma confused

"He's one of the strongest players who every fought against Raimon" Otonashi-sensei said

"_One of the strongest players who every fought against Raimon? Why that person side with Fifth Sector?"_

The Holy Liner started too launched. During the way, I could feel the tense of Kidokawa Seishuu. Same as Daika but aren't they fighting amongst themselves?

We finally reached, as we came out. An unexpectable scene, around us is full of water except the field

"_Oh no, not Water World Stadium"_

The reaction is same as last time, everyone were pretty surprised this stadium. But later, everyone seem to okay since the ground is stead but they maybe not know the truth of this stadium although I should not tell them since it'll not be interesting anymore

Kidou kantoku announcing the starting lineup, I'm not in again but I don't feel sad about it. But I noticed Amagi-san look very sad since get took off in while Kurumada-san looks happy

"_Not again, how many times do I have to see this scene?" _I sighed

Both teams in position, the match going to start although I could see Amagi-san still look same as earlier

The whistle finally blows, start with Raimon's kickoff. Ball goes to Tenma and runs ahead although he get steal back by Tobisawa, I was pretty surprised since when came to dribble, Tenma not lose to anyone. By that, they keep passes to each other in possession as they head up

"_They working together very good, it completely different from a broken team" _I look over to their coach, Aprodi and somehow got understand _"I see. They win this fight not for Fifth Sector and not for the revolution at all….."_

The ball goes to Daika, he passed through Kariya and Shinsuke, passed the ball to Taki and he completely free to the goal. He was about to kicking the ball although suddenly a wave of water emerged in the defense line

"_There is come! Look like we're save from getting first point"_ I sighed in relief as everyone were surprised what they saw _"Although this is the main problem"_

Everyone get to understand this stadium feature 'pitch-down' but is random so it's a real problem but Kidokawa Seishuu look like they doesn't know about this stadium feature too

It's get back to normal but then Amagi-san suddenly grumble something that make a pretty loud noise that Hikaru, Hayami and I can heard it too

"_Another problem is there is someone grumbles here about not getting on the match….."_

Back to the match, Raimon get free kick thanks to the pitch-down. Ball goes from Kirino to Shindou as his head up

"PRESTO TURN" he passed through Daika by his hisasstu and pass to Tenma but not again the pitch-down and it drop to the water again

As it keeps, they keep getting held down by pitch-down. Cannot predict the way which means they cannot fully attack. The ball goes to Tobisawa but Tsurugi-kun makes it out of bound. Then their coach, Aphrodi, called Daika, discuss about something. Did they have anything on their sleeve? Once again, it resume with Kidokawa Seishuu's thrown-in. The ball throw to Daika and goes in a formation with Tobisawa and

"That formation…..Don't tell me….." my eyes widened as they're using that hisasstu tactics

"HISASSTU TACTICS! GOD TRIANGLE"

Three of them form in triangle and heads up, pitch-down appeared before them again but Daika pass the ball to Kanaaki. He dodges and there came the other two, form in triangle and makes their way up and it keep like that

"Can't believe they used that hisasstu tactics to get through….." I whispered

"I see…..so that how is it?" Kidou kantoku said

"God Triangle is a triangle formation that moves up in tandem by dribbling. In this way, they're able to proactively react against pitch down, no matter where it occurs….."

"And with their ability to make instandeous decisions, as well as technique to uphold them, make this hisasstu tactics uphold for them"

"Now that you mention it, you seem to know a lot about them" Hayami asked

"Well, I play with them once so….." I noticed Kidou kantoku just look at me but I ignored it

Back to the match, the ball goes to Daika, he passed through Kirino but Kurumada-san steal the ball from him but get steal back again by Shimizu. Kariya goes to stop him

"ILLUSION BALL" he used his hisasstu techniqued and get through again. He makes a shoot but Sangoku-san barely managed to stop it. Just then Amagi-san stands up and looks angry

"_It's bad…..now Kidokawa Seishuu have more advantaged than us…..if it continued like this….."_

Everyone completely caught in Kidokawa Seishuu's pace, we started too worried for them. Izumi make a wide centering to Kamiya although they got stopped by pitch-down while Shinsuke nearly fell on the water. I bet he would definitely get a cold if he fell on it

"Shindou" Kidou kantoku stand up and called him. Shindou goes and listen to his command

"Using hisasstu tactics, Flying Route Pass"

"That hisasstu tactics?"

"Yeah, it's going to work" Shindou nodded and tell everyone about it

The match resume with Raimon's goal kick, the ball goes to Shindou

"HISASSTU TACTICS! FLYING ROUTE PASS"

Shindou make a flying pass to Kirino and then to Kurumada-san. They keep passing in mid-air, unaffected by pitch-down; it's going smoothly, this going to be success. Now the ball was in Hamano's possession although both SHindou and Tsurugi-kun got mark. He landed before he could make his pass; Tobisawa used that chance to steal the ball

"NAMINORI PIERROT" He managed to unleash his hisasstu to pass through Tobisawa and pass the ball to Tenma but Taki makes a cut. He passes through defense and called out his keshin

"TEKKI HEI KNGHIT"

"GALLOP BUSTER" he running as he used the keshin hisasstu, it heading to the goal

"FENCE OF GAIA" Sangoku-san used his hisasstu although it failed and head in. Now the first point goes to Kidokawa Seishuu

"_Damn it! Just a bit more….."_ I gritted my teeth angrily; the others also have the same feeling

The match resume but Kidokawa Seishuu seems to get more advance since their first point and keep attack. Nishiki steal the ball, Shindou and Tsurugi-kun get mark again which mean he decided to shoot but then he suddenly slow down and gets the ball steal from Taki. Izumi tell him to pass but he ignored it

"HUNTER'S NET" Kariya steal the ball from him but get steal back from Shimizu and it goes to Daika

"TRIANGLE ZZ" Daika together with Izumi and Tobisawa did a hisasstu combo and score 2-0 and the first half ended

Everyone get their drinks but I keep my attention to Kidokawa Seishuu's side

"What's wrong, Mizuhara?" I heard Tsurugi-kun voice

"Nothing, I just curious that player, Taki Sousuke"

"What do you mean?"

"Since the first point, I noticed he completely ignored his teammates and doing his own play, like he want to say 'I can win Raimon by myself, you guys just burden' like that"

"Now that you mention it, he also a SEED from Fifth Sector" he quiet for a while and smirked "I see, he has get cocky of himself for want to prove to us that our revolution are just a nonsense and Fifth Sector's soccer is right"

"Yeah, I think that if it keeps like that in second half, their teamwork will maybe in mess again…..but we can't….."

My body getting chilled again, like someone was staring at me again. Don't tell me…..I turn back and noticed a slight glare from Shindou again; I was too scared to look at him. Why he always like that?

"What happened, Mizuhara?"

"N…..Nothing really"

"_I should hurry and go home after the match ended or else….."_

Then there someone appeared before us. He has pink hair under a white and wear everything is white along with sunglass and goes to Nishiki, called him. He suddenly changed reaction

"M…..Master"

"Huh…..Master" I said along with Tenma and Shinsuke

"It's been a while, Kidou" he takes off his sunglass and greet Kidou kantoku

"Someoka" my eyes widened while heard what he said while Tenma and Shinsuke look at an admire look at him

"_Someoka, that Someoka Ryuugo from Inazuma Japan"_

He borrow the ball from Tenma, took a red pen and draw a red circle on the ball and give it to Nishiki

"Nishiki...Let see, try kick it to that tree" he point to the leg of the wooden bridge, Nishiki kicked it and hit directly at where he point. Then after that, he give Nishiki some onigiri which make all of us feel strange and Kidou kantoku make his new announcement

"I'm changing our positions for the second half" Amagi-san once again surprised, maybe he thinks he'll put him in the match but to his disappoints. Kidou kantoku put back Tsurugi-kun as mid-fielder and move up Nishiki to forward, Amagi-san getting angrier which make both me and Hayami feel scared

The whistle blow, started with Kidokawa Seishuu's kickoff, the ball in Taiki's possession. Same as what I think he ignored his teammate and keep going but Tsurugi-kun steals the ball and head to the defense line, all the defenders focus on his but he pass it to Nishiki, he completely free

"HERE IS…..MY SAMURAI SPIRIT" then an aura unleashed from him and it's form keshin, look like a samura "SENGOKU BUSHIN MUSASHI" all of us completely surprised when see it

Nishiki make a shoot and it successfully scored the goal. Now we finally get 1 point, we completely happy about that but what surprised us that we can't believed he can used keshin

"He's had the ability to bring out keshin since a long time ago but what he needed was 'I could it too' that kind of self-confidence" Someoka-san explained

"So that why you give him that training?" Kidou katouku said

"Yeah, it didn't matter what it was. As long as he could accomplish one thing, it'll strengthen his confidence. All that was left after that was to make him eat so he can relax and demonstrate his real abilities" both of them smiled while look at each other

Now everyone seems to get their confidence back and try to catch up by get one more point. The match resumes, the ball in Taki's possession again as he head up but there again pitch-down

"HUNTER'S NET" the ball get steal again by Kariya's hisasstu, and from him to Tenma. Then Izumi approach him

"SOYOKAZE STEP" Tenma passed through him and pass to Nishiki. Once again, he brought out his keshin again then their goalkeeper, Katayama also unleashed his keshin

"JUKI HEI BARON" both keshin clash to each other although Nishiki win and it scored once more time, the score finally tied and the match is now in our pace. With this, we maybe can win but their coach look very calm

And about Kidokawa Seishuu, the match resume with their kickoff. The whistle blow, Daika passed to Kamiya instead of Taki, look like they're not going to give him the ball. Then he passed to Izumi but Taki take it and advance, of course ignoring them. He passed through Nishiki and Tenma but go stop by pitch-down, Raimon get free kick but meanwhile, Taki arguing Daika and Izumi for his selfish playing although he seem not to listen to it, continued like this just make it get worse. Later, they changed player, replace Kamiya and put in Yoshihiko. He's Taki's young brother although their personality completely different and the mood still doesn't changed

The match resumes with Shindou's free kick, they doing Flying Route Pass again. He passed to Hamano and then to Tsurugi-kun but there again pitch-down. Izumi used that chance steal the ball from him and goes to Daika

"HISASSTU TACTICS! GOD TRIANGLE" Daika together with Tobisawa and Yoshihiko doing God Triangle again, Tenma try to stop but Daika back pass to Yoshihiko and he head up to the defense line. Kurumada-san and the others about to stop him but pitch-down appeared again, Yoshihiko pass to Tobisawa and make a volley to Daika. They success once more time again, Kurumada-san and Kirino goes to Daika but he passed to Yoshihiko once more time. Sangoku-san head up from the goal, Yoshihiko about to shoot but then Taki push him out, get the ball and make a loop shoot. The ball nearly gets to the goal but Shinsuke managed to stop it with his head

"So dangerous, just a little bit more that it'll score but Shinsuke, that move….." I sighed in relief while thought about the move Shinsuke just did

Now Kidokawa Seishuu gets a corner kick. Tobisawa kick the ball to Kishibe but Taki steal again, don't he know that his doing just make his team lose. Kariya steal the ball from him once more time by his hisasstu. Yoshihiko and Taki argue to each other, Kariya used that chance to pass to Tenma then goes to Shindou and finally to NIshiki. He advance to scored

"BIG SCISSORS" Yamazaki and Ooisokawa used their combo hisasstu, steal the ball from Nishiki. The ball goes to Daika again. They using God Triangle again and advnce, the ball in Tobisawa's possession but he get mark by Kurumada-san and pass to Taki. But it's Kirino turn, the others are all get mark but Yoshihiko is free although he didn't seem to pass to him. But later, he make a centering to him and he shoot it and it's going to get to the goal. Then Kariya tell Shinsuke jump, don't tell me they going to use that...

"KATTOBI DEFENSE" Shinsuke and Kariya clash and push Shinsuke to the ball and he successfully stops it

"Kattobi Defense, look like it work and the name also much better" I smirked

With success defense, everyone advance and Taki playing seem to changed, look like they finally back to normal; it'll be a good match now

Shinsuke pass the ball to Shindou and to Tenma. He used Kami no Takuto leading to Nishiki. Tenma past through Daika and Shimizu and now is Taki

"TEKI HEI KNIGHT" he unleashed his keshin as Tenma also did the same

"MAJIN PEGASUS" Tenma's Majin Pegasus wins Taki and gives the ball to Nishiki

"SENGOKU BUSHIN MUSASHI" Nishiki unleashed his keshin as he gets the ball

"JUKI HEI BARON" Katayama did the same thing

"BUSHIN RENZAN" He used keshin hisasstu and shoots it to the goal

"GUARDIAN SHIELD" Katayama used his keshin hisasstu to stop it but it fail and the ball reach to the goal and the scored 3-2. Then the whistle blows the end of the match and Raimon win. Kidokawa Seishuu seem to sad about it but their teamwork have came together once again or it may be more than that, Daika also seem to look fine now

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile somewhere…..<strong>

Some people were watching Kidokawa Seishuu vs Raimon match and get pretty irriated at the same time when see Raimon win

"Tsch…..They win again"

"Kidokawa Seishuu also a bunch of useless guys"

"Although they should know their own limit"

"Right now I feel very angry…..I really want to destroy all of them right at the moment"

"Don't get rush"

They stopped their conversation when someone came in

"Captain"

That person look at the TV and when saw Yukie with Raimon, he gritted his teeth and smirked as the others also did the same

"Wait for it, we definitely never going to forgive you. We'll destroy you along with Raimon…..Mizuhara"

* * *

><p><strong>Nothing much to say so recently I'm getting many progresses and as I keep writing Inazuma ElevenGO, I also started to like soccer too even though I hate it when I was little ^^**


	17. Ishido Shuuji's weakness

The last chapter reviews were much better. I want to tell all of you before read this, in this chap, I'm going to put an author's in and you'll be a bit shocked, not at the author but the OC. Discovered it and hope don't get too surprised!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Ishido Shuuji's weakness<strong>

Today is Sunday so I was thinking of visit Yukio again and I also want to talk with Tsurugi-kun brother, Yuiichi-san. Last time I also said I'll talked to him next time I visited, I also bring the bag that contain his clothes I wear last time. I should give it to his brother so he'll give to Tsurugi-kun since I hope I won't approach him but…..

"Mizuhara, you also came here"

Great! When I reached to the hospital, I coincidently meet him and I knew he also came here to visit his brother but why today?

"Yeah…..I visited Yukio, are you also came here for your brother?" I asked him nervously "Ah, and this, your clothes. I return" I hand it to him as he accept it

"Thanks and also, I guess that two maybe talked together on my brother room?"

"Heh, how do you know that?"

"It just a hunch, follow me" He said and walked to the elevator as I follow him. We go up to the 3rd floor and to his brother room number 315. He knocked the door

"Nii-san, I came in" I gasped when see his action, never heard him say politely like that before. So he opened the door and there is his brother, Yuiichi and Yukio

"Yukio" I was surprised, what Tsurugi-kun said was right, is he has telepathy?

"Kyousuke, you came and you're Yukio younger sister?" he turns to me

"Yeah, my name is Mizuhara Yukie, nice to meet you" I bowed

"Nice to meet, my name is Tsurugi Yuiichi" he smiled softly at me which make me shocked once more because he look very nice and polite, unlike his rude younger brother

"Two of you sit there" Yukio showed two chairs at the corner as we get it near the bed and sit

"Kyousuke, I watch the match, you did very good"

"Ah, it's not a big problem…..Nii-san" he blush a bit as I try to hold my laugh although he seem noticed it

"What are you laughing at, Mizuhara?" he glared at me although I still couldn't hold my laugh since he look too funny when he blush

"No…..Nothing….."

"You….."

"I see~" Yuiichi-san chuckled which make both of us stopped

"What do you mean?" I asked and he looks at both of us mischievously. Wait, I have a feeling like I seen this look before

"Kyousuke, you keep denied while you always talking about her" Tsurugi-kun suddenly jumped up

"Ni…..Nii-san, what are you talking about?" I gasped as I saw him like that, never seen that face before

"Then who the one that whenever visited me always talking about that girl" he look at me as my face turn red. OMG, now both of us get in same situation

"Now that you mention" Yukio suddenly added in, don't tell me he also want to embarrass both of us

"Yuiichi, you tell me that your younger brother whenever visit you always talking about a girl who study in the same school as him although she 1 year older than him, right?" He turns to both of us and gives same look as Yuiichi-san while both of us vein pop

"Excused me, this room suddenly feel hot. I think I should go buy drink"

"I also the same, Nii-san" we both stand up and go out or else they will tease us again. But after we go out, they have another talk that we don't know

"Hey Yukio, don't tell me that two still don't realized each other yet"

"Maybe, after you talked about your younger brother, I feel curious and when I met him last time. There is no mistake although he look different from the picture Yukie show me"

"Yeah, when I met your younger sister, I also a bit surprised"

"But I can't believe that…..your younger brother was the little boy that Yukie used to play with and we both are their big brother. It's like fate"

"Well, just let the two do their business, what we both can do is watch over them. That two will be okay"

"Yeah" they both chuckled while looking at the clear blue sky outside the window

Meanwhile we both breathed heavily after running out of the room to the vending machine because we actually need drink to calm down

"Hey Tsurugi-kun….." I asked him while putting some coin in the vending machine

"What?"

"Yuiichi-san, I think it's rude but his personality really looks like Michiko-san especially that mischievous face" I take a can of soda out as I opened and drink it

"You're right. For some reason both Kaa-san and Nii-san really love to tease me whenever this happened and included your brother too" he snapped as get put coins in and get a can of coca

"It always like that, he really love to teasing me whenever this kind of events happened"

Then we started to go back to their room as we keep drinking. When we reached the room, the conversation seems to get smoothly after we came back. Although I can say one thing that Yuiichi-san is really kind and nice, I still can't believe that he is Tsurugi-kun brother (Sorry, it maybe sounds rude). Not to mention that Tsurugi-kun also the same, he act differently before him, really look like a younger brother which something that I never expected before. Soon after that, we goodbye to them and go home

"Yukie-chan, I heard that you and Yukio play soccer in America when you two were little, right?" Yuiichi-san asked me

"Yeah"

"Hey Yukio, how were feel like playing soccer over there, is it fun?"

"Well, everyone over there is pretty tough. Both me and Yukie like still can't match them although there is someone train us" Yukio replied

"Who?"

"Ah, we first met him when we were playing soccer at the park. He told us that he has friends in Japan and playing soccer with them and one of them was his girlfriend who is his childhood friend" I said

"Really? What kind of person is him?"

"He's a very kind and nice person. He teaches us many things about it, then after that we join the Soccer Youth team and what surprised us that he is the coach"

"Not only that Yukie, don't you remember his play, it's really awesome, right?"

"Yeah, like a magician perform tricks in field"

"So that guys the one who help you getting stronger right now, Mizuhara?" Tsurugi-kun asked

"I think so but actually Yukio is stronger than me. When came to speed, I cannot win him" I turn to Yukio and noticed a glimpse of sadness in his face as I realized what I just said

"_Oh no, I get careless. I shouldn't have said it before Yukio"_

"Ah, it almost time so I think I have to go home or my mother will get worried" I stand up

"Me too" Tsurugi-kun also the same

"Goodbye" we both get out of the door and wave our hand to them. We go to the 1st floor, get out of the door and walk on the road

"Yuiichi-san is so nice" I said as I walking along with Tsurugi-kun "Different from someone?"

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" he seem to realized it

"I mean different from someone acting like a jerk that annoying, rude and moreover, always acting like a child"

"YOU, MIZUHARA" he shouted at me as I run away from him

"Sorry, see you tomorrow, Tsurugi-kun~" I stucked my tongue out and goodbye to him although I think I heard him shouted but I ignored it and just keep running

After a while, I finally far from him and somehow feel happy about it. Now I think I should go home

_Ring RingRing_

I suddenly my phone rang from the pocket, I take it out and opened it and it says a message from someone

"Who is it?" I opened and checked. My eyes widened when see the sender name and read it. Soon I back to normal and smirked

"_I see, want to have conversation after a long time"_I closed my phone and head to the other direction

* * *

><p><strong>At Fifth Sector base<strong>

Seitei, Ishido Shuuji, was seating on his chair and look at the screen until the door opened and a figure came in, standing before him.

"Ho, you have come. I been wait for you" he smirk "Mizuhara Yukie-kun"

Yes, it was me. I came to Fifth Sector base because of this person

"It also been long time, Ishido-san" I replied back to him "So what do you want to talked to me. You sent a message to me said that want to have a conversation. If it about tell me to warned Raimon stopped the revolution or return to you, I'll refused. Right now I no longer have connection with Fifth Sector anymore"

"Nothing, I just wondering, ever since you quit, I heard you transfer to Raimon although I never expected that…..you would cooperated with them"

My body started too chilled from that look and cold words. He still the same, whenever approach him, that sharp eyes always make me getting nervous

"Well, other than that. What is _that person_ intended to do next? You also know that, if it continued like this, you would definitely lose your position as Seitei. I know that person will not ignored it and pull out something to stop our revolution"

He looks really calm, no worried or hesitated and just returned with that smile

"You're not changed at all, always acting serious and cold before me and calling that way without honorifics and….. you also have something want to tell me, right?" my eyes widen "You would not come without reason even if someone asked to"

"_As expected, your words always make people surprise…..like you seen their heart"_

"Yeah, actually I really don't want to come here at all but…..I have something to give you" I put my hand on my pocket, take out a small blue badge with two words 'Fifth Sector' embed on it

"I return this to you" I throw it to him as he catch it "Like what I said, I no longer have connection with Fifth Sector…..so I don't need that anymore"

"I see…..you can leave now"

"Well, and give my greet to _them _but I think they'll just ignored it since they still hated me" I sighed

"Okay, I really look forward…..for the next match, Mizuhara"

"Ah, I have one more thing to ask you. Are you….."

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM!**

Suddenly the door explodes loudly and a bunch of gas appeared. I cough and cough like crazy and I wonder, how can a door explode, if it a bomb, there no way that would happen

"Wh…..What's happening?" I tried to open my eyes and saw a mysterious figure, who is it?

As the gas finally disappear, I take another look again and before me was a woman, she have long silver hair and green. She wears a white T-shirt with big letter A on the front and a black jean, but moreover, there is something that scared me. Her face looks very angry, it fills with rage include the dark aura that surrounding her. It's like an animal were angry for not be able catching its prey, like a 'demon'. One more thing, I noticed she hold a soccer ball, maybe she play soccer. Hey, don't tell me she kick that soccer ball to break the door. No way that going to happened, if it was, then I want to say

"Ah, who are yo...?"

"ISHIDO SHUUJI, WHERE THE FREAKING HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" She shouted loudly as I nearly get a heart attack. Wait a minute, she called Ishido-san which mean she look for him

"Ishido-san, who is this person..." I turn back but my eyes for unexpected scene I had never seen before. Ishido-san was standing up from his seat and his face look very pale, like someone going to kill him. Wait; did I say his face look pale? No, it more than that, he keeps going back like try to run away. I swear that I never seen Seitei like this before and I had noticed her glared was toward him, can I say this just a dream or something else since the IshidoShuuji I know was a very cold and calm person. Not getting scared by anything but why he scared before this woman and who exactly she is?

"A…..Aoi, what are you doing?" I jaw dropped once again, you had to be kidding me. I never heard he make a voice like that before. I look back to the woman; she is walking nearly toward me. I too scared to say anything, luckily that she pass through me and goes to Ishido-san. He was about to run but she wrapped his collar

"YOU BAKABAKABAKA! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW MAD I AM RIGHT NOW, YOUR DAUGHTER IS AT HOME WAITING FOR YOU?" she shouted so loud that he feels scarier

"Wai…..Wait a minute, Aoi. Let me explained, I also was about to go home now….."

"NO EXCUSES, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE RIGHT NOW!" she cut off him and keeps shouting at him. Me, I stand there and looking while my body started to getting chilled again. I can't believe that the Holy Emperor Ishido Shuuji that I know can act like this and to an unknown woman. If I keep seing this scene, I'll get in trouble, I should run away or else I'll get in trouble. I turn to the door and run although something pull me back. Don't tell me…..

"Excuse me, where are you going?" I turn back and it was the unknown woman, she holding my hand. I tried to get out but it no use. What is this mean, she not hold very strong but why is so hard. I look at Ishido who was behind her lying unconscious on the ground. Look like he is drifting between life and death

"Little girl, aren't you Mizuhara Yukie?"

"Ye…..Yeah"

"I KNEW IT!" she smiled at me and it look very sweet "You're from Raimon, right? Could you tell me is anything happened in Raimon" OMG! Got to be kidding me, she look completely different just earlier or should I say that the demon change into an angel

"I heard about you! You're a good soccer player!" she said, kicking the ball towards me. I picked it up

"E…..Eto, who are you?" I asked since I want to know who is she and why Ishido so scared of her

"Ah, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Ishido Aoi, I'm Ishido Shuuji's wife. Today was our daughter's birthday and he forgets to come home to celebrate it!"

"Heh" the room fall into a dead icy silence. Did I just hear wrong thing? No way, maybe I too nervous so I heard wrong thing

SEITEI, ISHIDO SHUUJI HAS A WIFE AND A DAUGHTER!

"Wh…..What did you…..ju…..jus…..just say?"

"Huh, I say my name is Ishido Aoi, I'm Ishido Shuuji w-i-f-e"

"He…HEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p>"Mommy, I want to strawberries"<p>

"Okay dear, here it is" she give some pieces of strawberries to the little girl or should I say her daughter as Ishido-san was eating a piece of the birthday cake while Utsunomiya Toramaru-san, who were sitting next to me. Both of us were like don't want to say anything

"What's wrong, Yukie-chan" Aoi-san look at me

"No…..Nothing" I shake my head and continued to eat the cake

"_Hah…..Why it came to be like this? And from the first place, the reason I have to came here because of this person"_

**Flashback**

"_What happened to you? Is it strange to know that" Aoi-san asked_

"_No…..No….." actually it is because look at her appearance, she look too fancy, like a playgirl. How can Ishido-san married to a person like this_

"_Ishido-sama, what's happening" there came in his assistant, Utsunomiya-san, look at Ishido-san who were lying unconsciously and Aoi-san include me but I'm fine since he know that Ishido-san called me here_

"_WH…..WHAT THE FREAKING HELL IS HAPPENING HERE?" he pointed at Aoi-san angrily, look like he seem catch the mood "HOW DARE YOU DETROYED THAT DOOR? DON'T YOU KNOW THAT DOOR IS VERY EXPENSEIVE, IT $950, YOU KNOW? AND WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAD YOU DONE TO ISHIDO-SAMA"_

"_St…..Stop Tora…..maru" said Ishido-san who finally came back and tried to stand up and walk "She is my wife, Ishido Aoi" _

"_He…HEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Not again, can I say that my image of Holy Emperor Ishido Shuuji and Utsunomiya Toramaru have broken into pieces_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, ISHIDO-SAMA? YOU SUPPOSED TO BE KIDDING ME? THIS PERSON LOOKS TOO….." I quickly put a hand on his mouth to let him stop talking and try smile happily at her_

"_A…..Aoi-san, he mean that you look so normal to be Ishido-san" I lied and she believed, this is the only way or else her 'demon' switch will turn on again_

"_Utsunomiya-san" I whispered quietly on his ear "Don't say anything if you don't want to get drifting between life and death like Ishido-san just earlier" the words seem to reached him since I notice his face getting pale, I finally let go as Aoi-san go over to Ishido-san and pull his hand_

"_Okay, let's go home. Our daughter is wafting for us" she pulled him hard, we both just standing there watch a scene and feel sorry for Ishido-san although I never expected it_

"_Oh yeah! Toramaru, Yukie-chan, how about both of you also join my daughter birthday"_

**Flashback End**

In the end, we have to accept since we know if we refused, our life will be in danger like how she used that soccer ball to destroy that door. Aoi-san also just contact to my mother about I visited here so there is no problem. And now, we were in Ishido-san house and it extremely big and large, like Shindou's house

At the outside, there was a rose garden and a water fountain. Not to mention there even security guard 24 hours at the gate. We were sitting at the living room to celebrate their daughter birthday but this room is too big to be a living room. First there was a TV Plasma right next to us and it pretty big. Second, the wall and the ground have a very sweet and lustful smell like honey. Third of all, why there are so many bookshelves of mangas around here, they're all mainly YAOI and are collections of Aoi-san. She still read things like mangas in this age although I cannot refused since…..I als o a fan of YAOI

"Yuu-neechan, what do you think of this cake?"

"Heh…..Ah, it's delicious"

And before me is their daughter, Ishido Yumera, 6 years old but today she turning 7 years old. She have shoulder-length silver hair look like Ishido-san and Aoi-san but her eyes color is same as Aoi-san. But when came to personality, she completely same as Aoi-san. Oh no, thinking about it again make me freezing like spears hit at me. I still could remember when we come here. It's happened about 30 minutes ago, Yumera-chan suddenly dash to the hall like crazy and she kick a soccerball that destroyed the main and it nearly killed all of us. Seriously, her angry face completely looks like Aoi-san at that time, not to mention Ishido-san reaction at that time. But now…..

"Daddy, will you tell story for me again tonight?~" she asked sweetly like an innocent child, I feel like want to go to toilet, wash my face and want to say that these two look even scarier when they act sweetly. Moreover is that, even give me a weird nickname 'Yuu-neechan'

"Yes, dear, of course I will" Ishido-san even worse than that, how can that cold Seitei acting like a sweet father. Even Utsunomiya-san also has the same thought as me. I want to get out of here as soon as possible. If I stay here any longer, I'm sure I cannot sleep tonight

"Ex…..Excused me, it's already 9:30 pm so can I go home now? Tomorrow I have a test so can I go home?" I lied, actually I have a test next week and it worse subject, math. Not to mention sometimes Yukio also helping teaching me with it so I managed to deal with it

"Heh" Aoi grumbled "That is boring, I want to talked with you more"

"Me too, I want to play with Yuu-nee" this time is Yumera grumble. This girl, is she a chibi Aoi-san. She act look like her and their aura also the same especially when they angry, no one would dare to get near. I want to leave now

"Sorry but I have to go now"

Look like they accept it and let me go. They go with me to the gates as I say goodbye to all of them

"Wait Yukie-chan, I have something to give you" she takes a card out of her pocket and gives it to me

"This is my phone numbers. If my husband do something to you, just called me and I'll give him some lecture" Ishido-san face turn pale at that moment as same as Utsunomiya-san since he don't want to imagined another trouble at the base

"O…..Okay, thank you"

I walked away and wave my hand to all of them as they yelled 'Goodbye' to me. As I keep going, I sighed heavily

Today I have another trouble day again. At first I just want to talked with conversation with Ishido-san and leaved although I couldn't believed to know that he has a wife and she look too scary and fancy to be his wife. And I get to know one more thing…..

Ishido Shuuji scared his wife, Ishido Aoi and his daughter, Ishido Yumera

* * *

><p><strong>How it was and what do you think of it? I think I make Ishido Shuuji or Gouenji Shuuya a bit OOC in here. The OC belong to Gouenji Zandera Aoi, she requested me this, I'm innocent so don't get too shocked about it<strong>


	18. Shindou and Tsurugi kun's feeling

I upload both chaps today because this weekend I have plan so I think I won't have any time to upload it so I decided upload it today. Hope you'll like it and REVIEWS

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Shindou and Tsurugi kun's feeling<strong>

A few days also pass since I meet Ishido-san family although I still can't believe that his wife and daughter can have that kind of personality. It sound rude but if I'm him, I'll not married a woman like that. He really tried his best to survived from them despite to be a cold Seitei

Today was another tired day again; I somehow survived from the Math test. Thanks for Yukio's tutor and after school, going to soccer club and I heard that we'll get to announced our next opponent

"Yo Mizuhara" I meet Tsurugi-kun in the halfway

"Tsurugi-kun?"

"I heard your class just have a test" a rock hit with words 'Math' hit on my head

"Don't talked about it…..my head nearly explode because of that" he laughed amusingly which annoyed me

"Teasing her really fun and amuse"

"Hey, what did you just mumbled?"

"Nothing, let's go" he goes ahead of me as I chased after him

"Hey, wait for me"

We both go in and meet everyone

"Yo, Tenma"

"Ah, Mizuhara-senpai and Tsurugi"

"Hey, had Kidou kantoku and Otonashi-sensei came yet?"

"No, they haven't"

"I see" I noticed Amagi-san was sitting at the couch alone and sighed

"_Oh no, look like he still sad about for not be able playing in the match between Kidokawa Seishuu. I think he still need some time to recovered"_

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" I walked over to the and sit "So I want to asked about Yuichii-san but is his condition has any problem"

"Nothing…..his legs is broken so he cannot walk. Other than that, nothing" I pouted after listen to it

"_His brother situation is same as Yukio for not be able to walked but it's too different"_

"Hey, what happened? You suddenly look so unhappy"

"Nothing and we should stop talk or the other will get curious"

"Hey, Mizuhara~" Hamano voiced, that tone, I knew he going to teased me and Tsurugi-kun again

"Not again" Tsurugi-kun grumbled

"Yeah"

"It's really weird, right? Recently you two always talking together, normally you guys would get a fight?"

"_When he doesn't know that we nearly have a fight last week"_

"One weirder thing, ever since Tsurugi quit Fifth Sector. He also doesn't talked much to anyone but for some reason, I discovered that he always talk with Mizuhara the most"

"Ah sorry, I have to changed so I'll go to the locker room"

"Me too, I also need to changed" we goes to the other way to ignored Hamano because we know that if we don't do something, he going to keep bla blab la stupid things

"HEY YOU TWO! AT LEAST LISTENED TO THE END"

"If we listened to it, we sure that we have to smacked you to shut your mouth" we turn back with glared at and it seem having affect on him. Then I noticed a small smile from Tsurugi-kun to me as I return it with a same smile and get out

After a while, I finished changing and go back to everyone. Kidou kantoku and Haruna-san also came. We all sit and get announced our next opponent was…..Gen'ei Gakuen

"GEN'EI GAKUEN" Amagi-san suddenly shouted from the back. All of us were stared at him and he just replied nothing

"_What happened to him, why he looks so surprised about Gen'ei Gakuen"_

Otonashi-sensei showed the players of Gen'ei Gakuen on the screen. From all of them to their captain, Maharo Tadashi, we get to know about his hisasstu technique, Maboroshi Shot and his nickname 'Stoic Striker'

"_That guy, so that hisasstu technique still as awesome as always, same as his personality?"_

I heard a small sighed behind and it was from Amagi-san. He started to look like that when stared at Mahoro at the screen

"_What happened? I know that he still sad about the last match but now why even Mahoro? Don't tell me he has connection with that guy?"_ I thought for a while and thinking back _"There no way, with that stoic striker. It's getting interesting again"_

Later, we all dismissed and started on practiced although Amagi-san doesn't focused and let Kariya passed through him. Kidou kantoku order him to go home first. From my thinking, Amagi-san needs time to thinking to get his strength or else, don't know what will happen tomorrow

"Mizuhara, you're next"

"Yeah"

I get the ball and started to run. Both Kirino and Kariya goes to me, think of mark me. But I kick the ball toward the sky, jump and get it

"Sorry, you miss the target" I shoot the ball but Sangoku-san get in. I sighed in disappoint

"That was a nice shoot, put more power in it" Sangoku-san said

"Next"

I watch the next one as I get the drink Tsurugi-kun goes to me again

"Hey…..do you have anything for Shindou?"

"PWWWWWWFFFFFFF" I nearly splitted out all the water I drink. What did he just say? Don't he know he make coughed

"Wh…..What are you…..say…..says?" I snapped

"I just asked do you and Shindou have anything for each other"

"Of course not, Shindou and I are just classmate and friends. Other than that, nothing"

"Really?"

"YEAH" I snapped. What is happening here? First is Shindou asked me about Tsurugi-kun, now is his turn to asked me about Shindou, what happening to these two recently?

"Okay" he went over to Tenma with Shinsuke, Hamno and Hayami. Oh no, don't tell me he gonna….. "Hey you guys, actually….."

"HMHMHMMHMHMMHHMMHM…HMHMHM" I closed his mouth before he could say abut he keep resist. I just hold it, there no way I going to let him say it. Tenma and the others just look at it with surprised

"Ah…..Nothing really, Tsurugi-kun and I have another fight last time so….." I make an excused. The others seem to not curious except Hamano

"Okay. I say again, nothing happen between Shindou and me so stop making me get a heart attack" I whispered quietly and let go of him. He breathes heavily and glared at me

"WHAT THE FREAKING DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? I THOUGHT I'M A GONER" He shouted angrily

"Isn't that your fault. For making me have to do it" I talked back, that what he get for doubt and try to make me angry

"Oh~you guys look so close" we stopped right away. Great, look like we have another thing to deal, Hamano

"Don't tell me you guys already….."

I throw a soccer ball and kick on his face which makes him have two big balls on his head include a big red mark on his face

"Oh no, look like this time worse than last time" Kurama went over and look at Hamano who were unconscious deadly "Look like his soul is talking with grandparents now"

Both Tsrugi-kun sighed in relief for stopped Hamano stupid talk while the others sweat dropped

"Don't you think these two really look like each other even their personality are different" we heard the others whispering although we just ignored it and continued to practiced

**One hour later…..**

Raining, this is the worse. How can it raining today and I didn't even bring an umbrella. This my mother fault, I told her is it raining today and she say 'Yes'. Kay, now I have to standing here without an umbrella. If I come home late, it's her fault

"Get in, Mizuhara"

"UAAAAAHHHHH" I shouted in surprised and it was Shindou

"Shindou, you scared me" I sighed in relief

"So…..Sorry. You don't have an umbrealla, right?"

"Heh…..Ah"

"_This you fault, mother"_

"If you like, you can borrow my umbrella, since you don't have one" I didn't understand what he said at first until I noticed he was holding a blue umbrella over my head and his other hand hold another green umbrella

"T….Thank you" wait a minute, did he just say go together?

"You…..You don't need, I can get a taxi later"

"No, it'll take a long time and…..I want to apologized to you about last time"

I remember that event again, he still feel responsibility for that

"So it's okay"

I sighed since Shindou is a type don't know when you give "Okay" I nodded and he give the umbrella to me. Then we get out of the gate together. We talking to each other about the next match and school works

"Amagi-san seems weird. He didn't focus on practiced. Is something happened to him?" Shindou asked

"I think it's because of our match against Kidokawa Seishuu"

"Heh"

"Because he cannot get into the match even though he did the same training as everyone so he got angry about it"

"I never knew that kind of thing happened"

"You may not know but he looks pretty mad when watching you guys playing. Make both me and Hayami who sit near him scare. Although when hearing about Gen'ei Gakuen, he getting weirder"

"Yeah, everyone is worried but if he doesn't tell us. That mean he need time to resolved it"

"Yeah" I smiled and as he smiled back

"You're really honest, Mizuhara"

"Huh?"

"You never smile and acting like yourself. That something that I can't do"

"There no way that gonna happen. You always trust by everyone, helping and we had be able to make this far because you're our captain so you don't need to say that"

"Mizuhara" he suddenly blush and turn away "Ah, my home is this direction so I'll go first" he dashed ahead of me in lightning speed

"Wait Shindou, your umbrella" he already gone far from me, when did he became Tenma?

"_What happened to him? Why suddenly getting blush and run away and I still even have his umbrella"_

* * *

><p><strong>-Next day-<strong>

"Thanks for yesterday, I return your umbrella" I hand it to Shindou as he accept it

"Sorry for making you trouble"

"No, I should be the one since you let me borrow it"

"Hey, you two, what happen?" Kirino come and asked

"Ah, yesterday I forgot to bring my umbrella so Shindou let me borrow his other one although he suddenly runs away so….." Kirino suddenly look at Shindou and pull him away

"Sorry Mizuhara, I need to have a talk with Shindou" He smile and they go out of the classroom. The break time also started so no problem

**Yukie's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Takuto's POV<strong>

Kirino pull me to an empty classroom where there is no one. I knew what he going to tell me

"So you finally revealed your true feeling"

"Wh…..What are you talking about?"

"Don't try to ignore me. Yesterday during the way, I saw you bring two umbrellas. You must have known that Mizuhara didn't bring umbrella so you try to take a move" He smiled mischievously, I sighed. I cannot defeat him in conversation at all

"Isn't the one who make me become like this is you. Because you said that words so….." I turn to the other way to hide my blush

**Flashback**

"_JEALOUS? YOU SAY JEALOUS?" I was shocked. Did Kirino just say that I get angry at Mizuhara because I was jealous?_

"_Yeah" he continued "You getting jealous when saw Tsurugi and Mizuhara closed to each other because you don't any other guys get near her"_

"_Wh…..What are you talking about" I stuttered "Why you say something like that and moreover why I would get jealous over just because two of them together?"_

"_Shindou…..you still haven't realized yet?" he look at me with a sharp eyes_

"_Huh?"_

"_What do you think of Mizuhara?" he asked_

"_Eh…..she friendly, a bit short-tempered but very open to everyone" I tell him all the things I think _

"_NO, I mean do you just think of Mizuhara as a girl?" my eyes widened _

"_Wai…..Wait Kirino, what do you mean? Just say for short?" _

"_Okay I'll make it for short? Do you…..like Mizuhara?" I drop the cup of tea after what he said. I was confused and shocked, what did he just say?_

"_Ki…..Kirino, what are you saying?" I asked nervously_

"_I'll say again, do you like Mizuhara and do you think you have any feeling for her?"_

"_Wait Kirino, what are you talking about? I….."_

"_Shindou, stop lying to yourslef" he sighed and keep looking at me with that eyes "Ever since Mizuhara transferred to Raimon, I have noticed that you been acting very weird. Also, whenever I see you look at her and Tsurugi talking together, you always make a look that I had never seen. At first, I was confused but after listen to what you tell me, I finally get to understand"_

"_STOP! YOU MEAN I LIKE MIZUHARA? THERE NO WAY THAT GOING TO HAPPEN BECAUSE SHE IS OUR TEAMATE"_

"_Shindou" he glared at me angrily but back to normal "You're very sensitive at your own feelings and you can't even realized what that feeling is? This is not about teammate or other things. This is about you. Do you feel your heart beating fast when see Mizuhara? Do your heart ache when saw her with Tsurugi? Do you feel hurt about it?"_

"_Ki…..Kirino" I look down and have a deep thought. I get angry because I like her? Because I jealous of Tsurugi? Because I hate to see them together, my head completely mixed with emotions_

"_Touch at your heart and feel it. The feeling that you're carrying right now and as you feel it, you can understand what it is and…..you'll soon to be able to understand what it is. Soon you can find you answer"_

_I was surprised; I can't believe that Kirino could say such words. He had been my best friend ever since elementary school. Always support me and cheer for me whenever I sad but this is the first time I had ever heard such a word from him. For some reason, I feel like I can trust it without hesitation as I started to feel more comfortable_

"_Thank you, Kirino" _

**Flashback End**

"So have you realized?" Kirino asked me softly

"Yeah" I nodded "I…..like Mizuhara so…..I won't lose to Tsurugi"

**Takuto's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>-After School- Yukie's POV<strong>

_MUSIC! narase! Clap Your Heart!  
>Teki wa, monoyuwanu disutanse dake da<br>Nara, kitto yuragu Change Your World  
>Kimi wa, yume wo mada aruiteru<em>

I singing song 'Music' by AAA as I packed my stuff and go home. During the way, I meet up with Tsurugi-kun who seems to look annoying. Maybe I should talk to him

"Tsurugi-kun? What happened to you?"

"Ah, you came at right time"

"Heh" he suddenly come closer to me, I move back and leans against the wall as he looks at me

"Yesterday, I saw you go with Shindou afterschool even though you said you don't have anything for him"

"Wait" I push him back "What are you saying? I just forget my umbrella yesterday so he let borrow his other one so we go together since I thought of return it to him when I near my house"

"Really?" he gets near me again and slams his hand on the wall

"YEAH! YEAH! IT'S TRUE. And what happened to you? First you asked me about do I have anything for Shindou. Now you get angry at me because I go with him yesterday. What exactly are you thinking?"

"SHUT UP" my eyes widened and chilled running down on my spine again. It similar, when Shindou got angry at me because of Tsurugi-kun, he also looks at me with those eyes. My body cannot moved afterward

"Tsu….Tsurugi-kun, what happened….."

"_Huh" _

Did I just dreaming or just an illusion? Tsurugi-kun touch his hand on my cheek and he kiss on my cheek. 30 seconds later, my face turns blank and couldn't hear anything. All I know was that his face turn red and run away

I touch on my cheek, regained back to my sense and remember what just happened? I touch my face, it's burning like crazy and I could feel that my face turn even blushes

"_WHAT IS THIS? TSURUGI-KUN JUST KISSES ON MY CHEEK? WHAT IS THIS? FIRST SHINDOU HUGGED ME AND NOW TSURUGI-KUN KISSES ON MY CHEEK? WHAT IS HAPPENING?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Shindou finally realized his feeling, thanks to Kirino and Tsurugi also started to became bold and make another higher move. Look like the battle finally started, these two not going to let go of Yukie<strong>


	19. Dangerous secret

I have a new here; maybe I'll not upload the new chap of this next week SINCE I just have 2 reviews for last chap and the chap before that too. So I need at least 3-4 reviews so I can continue it. If not, no UPLOAD! Sorry, I know you'll think it sound rude but this is my true thought about it so PLEASE!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Dangerous secret <strong>

The next day, we all were prepared to go the Russian Roulette Stadium until Otonashi-sensei suddenly run to us rashly. She looks so pale and tired, it showing like some bad happened

"Everyone, there is a trouble"

"What's wrong, Haruna" Kidou kantoku asked

"There is something, today match was cancelled"

"HUHHHHHHHHHHH" we all yelled and completely surprised especially Amagi-san who seems to look very depressed after heard it

"Why?" he asked

"I don't know the reason. But I suddenly heard from there that the match was cancelled and they going to put it on a different day and….."

"And….."

"Our opponents had been changed to Arakumo Gakuen"

"_Arukumo Gakuen? Don't tell me…..he going to put that guy in"_

"Arakumo Gakuen? They been famous for superior in both tactics and individual strength" Shindou said

"Yeah, I just go over there to check and noticed that our opponent were changed from Gen'ei to Arakumo Gakuen"

"Look like Fifth Sector trying to destroy Raimon at all method and changed it"

We all fall into silence afterward. Nearly all of us completely confused and angry about this, how can this be? Everyone has tried their best to prepare and it cancelled today. I never heard this before

"And there is one weirder thing too. No, more trouble"

"What it is?"

"Fifth Sector has retorted to using force on other schools"

"Using force?" Tenma asked

"You've probably about schools that have been motivated by Raimon to opposed Fifth Sector and suddenly, there are also schools around the nation that are joining in too"

"Around the nation, that pretty cool" Kurumada-san said

"But…..Fifth Sector has started going to those schools by destroyed them"

"TO DESTROYED" I shouted

"To be exact, they abolished the schools" our eyes widened after hear those words

"Included the others school like Tengawara or Mannozaka and the teams that lost in prelim too" I gritted my teeth and fall in anger

"That's terrible of them" Midori shouted in anger that is same as me

"Thing is, some of students from those abolished schools are blaming it on Raimon"

Tenma suddenly get in panic and his expression changed to worries. But I think I understand one thing, so _that person_ using this method counters

"I see, they trying to make them hold a grudge against us for the cause that their school were taken away from them and make all the momentum we been gaining go on backfire" I said in an anger tone. TO be exact, I want to put my anger out right now

"That is too much, that is too far" Aoi shouted

"But people might see it as Fifth Sector starting to panic if they have to resort to abolishing school" Kirino said

"Fifth Sector is starting to feel the brunt of our revolution" Amagi-san said

"To be exact, they afraid of us"

"Yeah, that why the go as far as to abolishing school but…..in the end, they just running into the ground"

"Well said. This isn't just problem of us anymore. This is a fight for all Jr. High School soccer around the nation" Kurumada-san thump up

Even Nishiki, Kurama and everyone getting into it too, my anger also seems to slow down and what we focus on now is too defeat Arakumo Gakuen to get into semi-final

"But I….." Tenma suddenly talk our quietly and he looks sad

"What's wrong, Tenma?" I asked

"Um…..if we keep up this battle, won't more schools end up getting end up closed down because of us? And I'm sure they're having a lot of trouble so I'm of scared about it…..I'M SORRY"

Tenma goes to the door and run out of the room in rush as all of us fall in silence again

"I think Tenma feel like he has responsible it" I talked out what I think, everyone also had the same thought but…..he really no need to do that

"Everyone, today practiced will also cancel. Tomorrow we'll have to prepare for our match with Arakumo Gakuen in few days later"

"YEAH"

With that, I get out of the room and think of skip school today since I need to relieved my anger first and one more things that still make me feel waver

"Hey, Mizuhara"

"GUAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" I run away from him hurriedly

"Wait, Mizuhara"

"_I don't hear anything, I don't hear anything"_

I tried not to hear anything but for some reason, I can hear his voice louder than the others noise. Tears even started to fall from my face and my heart gets twitched, all I could think is run away

"_What is happening? Ever since that time, whenever I see Tsurugi-kun, my heart always suddenly getting hurt, like something hit and it feel really….. even tears….."_

After a while, I stop and before I realized, I reach to the riverbank so I sit there for a while to relax myself as I touch my heart and I could feel its beat

"_Here, it always beats like crazy and..."_ I suddenly remember the kiss Tsurugi-kun give me on my cheek last time, my face turn red again and I face palm myself ad hitting my head hardly

"_NO, NOT AGAIN"_

Worse, now my head is on fire now, gas even came out so many that I could feel some people who passing through looking. They must be think 'who is that girl' or 'weird' or something like that. That image couldn't get out of my mind. WHAT HAD THAT JERK DONE TO ME? AND WHY HE DID THAT TO ME? WHY I GET THIS FEELING WHENEVER I NEAR THAT JERK?

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO SOCCER? DON'T YOU LOVE SOCCER MORE THAN ANYONE ELSE" I snapped back after hear a familiar voice from the other direction

"This voice…..Tenma" I turn to where the voice came from and there is Tenma who holding the soccerball and the person he is talking to…..

"_Ishido-san, why he is together with Tenma" _I tried to get closer to hear their conversation and it sound weird

"That is the reason why I decided to manage soccer. I'm controlling soccer in order to protect it" Ishido-san said

"How is controlling it to protecting it? That ball back then and the one just now…..someone who doesn't love soccer wouldn't be able to shoot like that"

"_Huh…..back then…..he once know Ishido-san"_ I was thinking until I remember a story that Tenma told me when I joined Raimon soccer club

"_When I was small, I lived in Okinawa with my parents. One day, I noticed a little dog was stucking in a bunch of boards. I tried to save it but suddenly, a board falling at both of us but then a mysterious person saved us. He kicks a soccer ball at that board and leaved. What left was the soccer ball and ever since that time, he became my hero and I started to play soccer"_

"Don't tell me…..that mysterious person is…..Ishido-san" I whispered

"If you want to know the answer, win through Holy Road" he said and leaves Tenma in sadness while I started to understand the whole conversation and follow him since I still have something to asked him

"Ishido-san" I called him who was stading next to his little sister, Yuuka-san

"Mizuhara"

"Mizuhara-san"

Both of them were a bit surprised when see me but still remain calm. Depend on their personality, it's normal

"Yo, Ishido-san and Yuuka-san too"

"Why are you here?" he asked

"Not really, just earlier, I coincidence pass through here and hear your whole conversation with Tenma" I replied with my normal tone to him "I was pretty surprised; the person who saved Tenma and make him play soccer is you. Moreover, you said those things were actually to encourage him, right?" I continued as he gives me his trademark smirked

"You're smart as always, you may have heard what happened today, right?"

"Yeah, about abolished the rebelling schools and changed our opponents to Arakumo Gakuen is _that person_ doing"

"Correct"

"So I may take my leave, I have to go visit Yukio again" I smile and go away from both of them

"Hold on" Ishido-san suddenly called out and I stop my feet "_They_ have a message for you"

"Uh…..what did they say?" my eyes widened and both my feet and had started to get trembling as a chilled running on my spine but this time it even worse

"Say this to Mizuhara, make sure to win the next match, if Raimon lose, we won't be able to crush her. That what they say"

I gripped both of my fists and gritted my teeth. It can't be helped, I already know they would say that words. But somewhere in my heart feel really sad when hear that, it like I just lost something really important to me. I tried to hold it because I know they won't forgive me

"Is there anything more?" I whispered quietly

"There is one more message, from _him_"

"I knew it. I already know. My prediction is that it must be sound really hateful, right?"

"Mizuhara, make sure to appeared when _that time_ came. It won't be interesting without you since I won't forgive you, betrayal"

I fell in silence for a while. My hands and feet still trembling and I still could feel the chilled running on my spine, it getting even worse than earlier

"Like what I expected…..He always like that…..that saying might sound no problem but deep inside those words actually contained the hate that he feel for me. Then I also have a message to both them"

"What it is?"

"I…..I had never thinking about you guys forgive me…..even if just moment since…..I know how much you guys hate me. But just know, I also haven't forgive myself yet and still regret for what happened 1 year ago"

"Understand, I'll tell them this"

"AND…..don't you dare to broke my promise to keeping the truth behind that incident" I turn back and give him a slight glare before I moved and go

"Yeah"

"See you again…..White Rabbit, Mizuhara Yukie"

I stopped after hear that, that name or should I say the nickname that they called me. It been a long time since I heard that

"Stop saying that name…..I'm no longer 'White Rabbit' of one of them anymore. Goodbye, Ishido-san, Yuuka-san" I waved my hand to both of them and walk my way to the Inazuma General Hospital"

"_White Rabbit…..my former nickname….. when I was one of them, Zodiac"_

* * *

><p>"So that what happened?" said Yukio who was sitting in his bed and disappoint after hear the whole story "Those guys still….."<p>

"It's okay, after what I did, of course they can never forgive me"

"But isn't that too much, and what happened 1 year ago was only….."

"BE QUIET, YUKIO" I shouted at him "It's okay, even if I tell them, it no different than an excuse" I hide my face and tears even started to came out

"Yukie" he sighed

"Ah…..I forgot to tell you but our next opponent was changed to be Arakumo Gakuen" I changed the topic to stop him from mention it

"I already know, actually Daika just visit me and told me about it"

"Eh…..Daika, he did came" I was pretty surprised because like, I rarely seen Daika came visit Yukio because his situation in Kidokawa Seishuu but everything seem to fine now ever since we win

"Yeah but about Arakumo Gakuen…..don't tell me Ishido-san going to put Amemiya-kun in?"

"I'm not sure but depend on Amemiya's body right now, it quite impossible. His body originally very weak to intense exercise so if he plays in the match….." I silence because Yukio face expression changed. He shut his eyes while gritted his teeth and gripped the blanket, tears even started to come out. The feeling cannot play soccer

"Yukio, I'll leave now so see you again" I stand up and get out of the room, leaning against the door

"_It best to him leave alone, Yukio is very delicate when came to this. He still think he's the one that who should take responsibilities even though he know that…..his body cannot hold on if it continued like this" _I pouted

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE"

"Huh" I heard someone voice and a fig…..

Someone bumped at me, a bunch of stars grow around my head as my eyes also the same, turning around likes a circle. But I managed to regained my sense but, thanks to it, my head is hurt like hell now

"I…teeeeeeee~" I moaned as I touch my forehead and realized it have a bruise on it

"Go…..Gomen…..Ah, Mizuhara-san"

"These voices…..don't tell me….." I know it's him, the hyper voice of a docile, idiot that always thinking about soccer. Having a huge records of sneaking out of the hospital that giving the doctors so much trouble

"Amemiya" Yes, him, Amemiya Taiyou, the striker of Arakumo Gakuen and 'troublemaker' of this hospital. Still the same reaction, always giving that cheerful smile like 'sun'

**Meanwhile…..**

"Endou, what happened?" Kidou talked to Endou through his phone

"Yeah, actually I just found new information about Fifth Sector and…..it has a connection with Mizuhara"

"What it is?" Kidou asked curiously

"Fifth Sector has a secret team and from what I know, they contained a dangerous power that maybe…..could destroy soccer world" Endou said in a dangerous tone that makes Kidou shocked

"What did you say?"

"Calm down, this team had never been used in a match before. They been giving mission like SEED came to the other schools although we have to be careful since they're no different from emotionless doll use for battle"

"And….."

"I don't know much but one year ago, there is a member of that team is disbanding for some incident happened. I tried to research about it but it's not easy since the history of that player is deleted but I managed to find the information about that player's playing"

"So….."

"Do you remember, last time I told you to give me all the information about her when you put everyone in your training menu"

"Yeah"

"I have checked it very carefully, compared it and all of them….. fit with Mizuhara" Endou hissed nervously on the other side

"WHAT?"

"I'll explain more detail when I came back and you don't need to doubt Mizuhara. This just my hunch but I think she's not a normal player"

* * *

><p><strong>So Yukie's dark secret started to revealed. What do you think of it? Want to know about it? All of them will be revealed on the next chap<strong>


	20. Friendly talk

Finally go to chap 20! Wow, I can't believe I have write this long, I love it and will always upload it like usual on Friday BUT start from next week will be impossible or maybe after that too. Not because I don't want to but I can't…..Read at the bottom and you'll know it and I say one thing…..I'll fall in depressed IF I can't update my fic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Friendly talk<strong>

"A…..Amemiya"

"Mizuhara-san, it's been long time, did you come here visit Yukio-san?"

"Yeah but why are you he….." I stopped when a 'ding dong' sound blow in my head as my bulb turn on "Don't tell me…..you slipped out from your room again?"

"Giku" I knew it, that reaction, the reaction of startle, there is no mistake

"Kay, you slipped out to go out play soccer?"

"BUT it's boring, stay in the bed without doing anything. Watching soccer match on TV make me want to play soccer again?" he let out a tone that somehow annoyed, this boy, he really a 'trouble maker' when came to this. To tell the truth, he on my list of 'ANNOYING JERK' after Hamano, I think I have to pull out something to make him go back to his room

"Ah Amemiya, right now Fuyuka-san is in Yukio's room, I think I should go in to called her" I stand up and about to opened the door

"NO!" Amemiya pull my hand to stop me from open the door as I give a sarcastic smirk, my plan has work

"ONEGAI, don't tell Fuyuka-san or else…..SHE'LL KILL ME FOR SURE"

"Then go back to your room" I continued to give him that smirk until we heard a shout

"TAIYOU-KUN"

YES! SUCCESS PLAN!

Yes, it Fuyuka-san, she was assigned to take care my brother and Amemiya although this boy have to take care more since he always slipped out of the room. Today I think is…..30 times

"FU…..FUYUKA-SAN" as expected, he flinched and ran behind me. Well, one more thing is that…..TEASING HIM VERY FUN, I COULDN'T HELP BUT WANT TO LAUGH OUT LOUD RIGHT NOW

"Hi~Hi~Hi~Hi~Hi….." I laughed quietly so both couldn't hear it as my eyes shine like star as my smirk gone more sarcastic, back to Fuyuka-san, she look really angry. Well, actually Yukio and I have seen this scene many times already…..from the window. About Amemiya, he glared at me a bit, seem to angry about I tricked him

"TAIYOU-KUN, GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM NOW" she give a scary face which make him hide his face, even I also started to chilled because I also quite scared of her, especially when she angry at people. Even both Yukio and I never dared to talked back to her, even once although this boy is a whole different story

"YE…..Yeah~" he give out a groaned, seem to be sad for not be able to get outside to player soccer because of…..he can't

"_It the same both him and Yukio"_ I pouted

"So boring~" both me and Fuyuka-san sweatdrop at Taiyou after he go to his room and lied on the bed, he hold his soccer ball and groaning that words right away

"Hey Fuyuka-san, I'll be able to get to play on the next match, right?"

"Ah" I gasped a bit

"_He already knew the match between Arakumo and Raimon"_

"Eh, I don't know yet, I'll get inform when heard the news. I still have some work so see you later" she opened the door and gets out of the room as we both remained in silence until I talked out

"Amemiya, I need a talked with you"

"What do you want to talked to me?" he asked

"This is the second reason why I came here today"

"Huh"

"Today when I heard that our opponent were changed to Arakumo Gakuen, I was pretty surprised but you really going to play in the next match" Amemiya was silence for a while but then he gripped the soccer ball

"Yeah, I want to get in the next match, I really want to play….."

"Do you want to play with your condition right now?" I cut off him as he is quiet and lower hide his face under his bang

"Amemiya, I know if you hear this you'll get sad but please listen carefully. I think…..you should not appeared on the next match"

"Huh" Amemiya gasped a bit but he still hides his face

"I doing this not for Raimon winning, this is for your own sake. Your body has been weak ever since you were little, not to mention during the time of the match, you're getting unconscious sometimes and were forbidden to play. And this time is Holy Road, I don't believed that your body can't last through the match" I keep saying that but somewhere in my heart feel hurt when have to talked out words like this, I actually don't want to but don't have any choice

"Amemiya, it sad but it impossi….."

"I DON'T WANT TO!" he cried out loud as he turn to me with a sad face along with tears came out as he tried to hold it up. After a while, he seems calm a bit and lowers his voice

"I know. I know Mizuhara-san very well. You always care for other people even if they're not closed to you. This time you also right, I always frustrated at my own illness, there many times I think I should give up on playing soccer. When I know that my illness getting worse, everything became pitched black before me"

"Wai….."

"But everything change when I watched Raimon matches"

"Huh"

"From the first time when I watched Raimon match against Teikoku Gakuen, a glimpse of light appeared before me. All of the sadness, suffering, loneliness and hurt that carried in my heart…..have all disappeared and other than that, my passion for soccer has flowing out again and it even stronger. When I started to think about playing soccer, I couldn't even stopped it and just to want to play as much as I want, because of _his_ plays"

"_His_, you mean….. Tenma, right?" I guess since for some reason, Tenma is the only one that came to my mind

"Yeah, you may not know this but a few days ago, I meet Tenma. I play a small soccer game with him and it was fun. Like that time, his play was the first one that caught on my eyes. My eyes sparked, my hands keep moving nervously, all I could think in my head was soccer" he smile like nothing happen and his face also changed into a smile "It really mysterious, I want to play soccer but this is the first time I want to play soccer this much. Do you think it weird?"

"No, not at all" I shake my head "On the other side, I can understand because it Tenma, because he is _soccer freak_"

"Yeah, that why…..I'm sorry, Mizuhara-san. I'm glad with you gratitude but even if I want to, I can't say 'No'. Mizuhara-san, I'll….."

**BAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

Our conversation were cut off when the door opened with a loudly slam

"COULD YOU GUYS PLEASE HURRY UP, IT'S NOT TIME FOR DRAMATIC SCENE, YOU KNOW?"

My body freezing, my body feels cold, a big chilled run in my spine and my sense stopped

"_Thi…..These voices…..don't tell me…..is that violent freaky woman?"_

"Yo, Yukie-chan, long time no see" I turn my head back slowly and my eyes widened and jawdropped, it really her

"A…..Aoi….san" I hissed nervously. This is just a dream, just a dream. Why is she here? And that smile, still that one. The smile that make all of my body freezing and want to runaway but IT IMPOSSIBLE since because it's her. Seitei Ishido Shuuji's wife, Ishido Aoi

"Oh, you still remember me. What a sweet girl?"

"_Of course I have to. How can I forget the one that giving Ishido-san, Utsunomiya-san and me scariness that day and also the one that make me cannot have a good nap after I came home?" _

"Mi…..Mizuhara-san, who is this person?"

"_Oh no, if he know the truth, I think it going to be a ruckus"_ I facepalmed as I look at both way. One person is confused and wondering that make me feel poor and another one is smiling brightly like a sweet angel that make me getting chilled

"This person is Ishido…..Aoi-san"

"Ishido! She have same last name as Ishido-san, is she his little sister?" I gulped, knew this would happened

"No, she is…..Ishido-san's…..wife"

"Huh" another déjà vu, same as me and Utsunomiya-san, of course he can't believed it, even I don't want to "What did you say?"

"She is…..his wife"

"W…WHAT DID YOU JUST SAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" he cried out loud that the wall nearly broken as the vase break in half. I could even see some dusts going down from the top "MIZUHARA-SAN, YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO BE KIDDING ME, AREN'T YOU? HOW CAN THIS FA….."

"Hmmmmmm…Hmmmmmmm" Yep, I closed his mouth right away with my hand to stopped him from saying this since I know what he's going to say. What I could expected is…..he maybe cannot play soccer again not because of the illness but because of this person

"Be quiet Amemiya, I know it's hard to believe this but don't say out loud…..or else you may cannot play soccer anymore for your whole life" I whispered on his ear as quietly as I can since because anyone has to be careful when face her. He nodded slowly as I let go of him, he breathed heavily and be quiet although the surprised on his eyes still haven't disappear yet

"Aoi-san, back to the topic but what is you doing here?" I asked

"Not really, I came here to look for you since Ishido said you were here and at the same time, I also want to talk to you too, Amemiya Taiyou-kun" we blinked our eyes, what does she mean?

"So…..what do you want to talk to us?"

"Well, about the next match, I already knew that Raimon will play with Arakumo. Amemiya-kun, Ishido had told me that the result of your examination were favorable and you'll get soon get to discharged" Amemiya get happy after hear it while I gasped

"REALLY! Then I'll be able to play on the next match, right?"

"About that, I still don't know yet, that still depend" he pouted a bit after heard it, maybe he think he might cannot get to play "And Mizuhara, I need to talked to you but could we go to somewhere more private?"

"Huh, why?"

"It's an important talk, follow me" she opened the door as I nodded and follow her. But I look at Amemiya one last time

"Amemiya, it had come to this so there is no choice. I still don't know if you'll get to play but I don't want…..you became look like my brother"

"Mizuhara-san"

"That's the only thing I want to say, see you again" I said and closed the door, follow Aoi-san to the roof. She look at the sun that were ready to go down as I just stand there and look at her

"I think we could started our conversation now" I stuttered when she turn back and look at me. She look completely different, her eyes look colder and shaper, different when I first met her and her voice sound different too. I even feel a chilled run on my spine. Then, for a moment, I saw a shadow of Ishido-san appeared behind her

"_What is this? This feeling, she looks like a different person. That aura and those eyes, look like…..Ishido-san"_

"What happened? Why you look so scared? Ah~ don't tell me you think the way I'm acting now look different so you feel scared of it, right?"

"WH….." my eyes widened, she completely guess right about my thought, a sweat run down from my forehead

"Well, there are a few people also the same. They seem cannot believed why I'm Setei Ishido Shuuji's wife but…..people have a words like this, two different side" I stuttered a bit but managed to gain my calmness and smirked

"Look like I also one of them but right now, I could see you two really look like each other time. If you have anything to tell me then just says it"

"Pwffffffff" she giggles a bit, make me confused, what is so funny "You're really an interesting girl. I started to taken a like at you"

"Hey, don't change topic suddenly" I snapped

"Sorry, the thing I want to talk to you is that…..with your strength right now, I think you cannot win"

"EH" my eyes widened "What do you mean by that?"

"I knew…..everthing about you"

"Huh, wha…..what are you talking?" I asked nervously

"I say I know everything about you. About your existence, your secret and…..about _those guys_ and _them_ too"

"WH….." I completely shocked of what she said, I was about to shouted at her but tried to hold it

"Don't make that scary face, it's not fit you and. Ishido not even tell me about this as well, I has researched it by myself"

"So…..what is your goal?"

"I think, same as Ishido, we both have the same goal. You also know right, his _true goal_"

"Heh~ you have become more interesting for me. Then…..I have a requested" she smirked as I look at those eyes. The sun finally goes down and the breeze blew slightly

* * *

><p><strong>It's time to tell you! Don't get shocked. Actually I'll stop upload Distance Memories from now on. The reason is privacy so I cannot tell you. But don't worries, just one month from now on but…..actually one month like hell for me for not be able to upload a story. About You're My First Love, I can still updated since…..sorry, I really cannot tell you. But next week I cannot update You're My First Love since next week I have a school trip for 4 days and we're not allow bringing laptop. For those who're fans of Distance Memories please don't get too shocked; please tried to hold it until April. So SORRY, please understand. I hope I would get good REVIEWS during that time and SO SORRY one more time<strong>


	21. His present

Sorry for the long delayed but I can now be able to upload Distance Memories. During that time, even though I couldn't upload, I continued to writing chap after chap in my computer and now the new chap that you all have waited at a whole month and so sorry for making you wait. Anyway, please enjoy it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: His present<strong>

**Kyousuke's POV**

"WHAT?" I was shocked after heard what Seitei, Ishido Shuuji-sama or Goueni Shuuya-san just told me…..about Yukie

"I know it hard to believed but that is the truth" he replied calmly while I was still shocked

"But that can't believed, how she can….."

"Tsurugi, I know you must be shocked but that is the secret that Mizuhara don't want to tell. I actually don't want to tell you because I had promised her but when look at your eyes; I think you have the right to know about it"

I don't what to say now, my head completely blank now. After hear everything, I can't even imagined, how can such thing happened to her? How and why is had to be like this?

"Tsurugi, I'll accepted your requested but you must definitely not tell anyone about this and even Mizuhara. If she knew that you have found out about her connection with Fifth Sector, depend on her personality, she maybe cannot take and burst out and soon _those guys_ will soon come to Raimon. Until then, please act like you don't know anything, about our conversation.

"I…..I understand" I replied nervously and go away although I could feel my hand is chilling

"_How can this be? How can I faced Yukie tomorrow now in a state like this and…..why she has to suffering like that?"_

"Yukie"

I go to the street and just sitting on a bench without doing anything. Just staring at the sky and having a deep thought. Could I say I'm thinking about Yukie now? About the first time I met her, her personality changed a bit but still the same girl that I know, the new times I spent with her; it was really amusing, when I tease her. I never have the fun like that before and about her 'secret', that he just told me include last time, when I ki…..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH NONONONONONOO" I hit my head hardly many times by my hands. It was really hurt but I didn't feel any pain at all…..After a while, my hair look likes a crow now and now I think I could feel the pain

"_What happened to me?"_ I face palmed myself

"_Why I get angry at that time? Just because I saw her with Shindou, I suddenly feel angry and for some reason, I have a feeling of want to give that brunette a punch to make him lay on the bed in hospital"_

"_I think you're jealous, Kyousuke" Nii-san's voice suddenly jumped on my mind_

AH, not again. Last time I went ask Nii-san for advice and he hold me I'm JEALOUS. I can't get it at all, why I get jealous when saw Shindou and Yukie together. Why would I get mad for no reason? Yukie is just my childhood friend and I just considered like a best friend, nothing more than that. I know some people would get angry if other person nears that person friend but this is a completely different story. How should I say? I feel angry at that time but this feeling not look like angry because for a friend. My heart get twitch in hardly and it feel hurt, like something hit on me and then my blood got boiled up when I saw her with Shindou. If what Nii-san said is right, I'm jealous but I just want to know the reason includes the feeling I got recently when I get near her

Then my eyes change to direction when I saw a small shop writes 'Twin Bell'. I never saw that kind of shop before, it looks new. I get curious about what do they have so I stand up and go in but…..it's rare for me for getting curious on a shop

**Kyousuke's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie's POV<strong>

"How can this be?" I grumbled again, that been like the 10th time I keep grumble this words ever I came home

"First is Tsurugi-kun and then that person, how can she decided that by her own, I REALLY CAN'T UNDERSTAND HER" I face palm and slam on the wall hardly that could even hear the noise of it

"YUKIE, COULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET?" my mother jump in the room and shouted at me right away as I stutter, hit my head on the wall

"Ah~…owwwwwwww" I grumble again as I rubbed my back, IT WAS HURT LIKE HELL. What kind of this day is this, GRUMBLE DAY

"Ever since you came home, you always been in that mood, don't tell me you have a fight with that 'Tsurugi-kun' you told me"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" my face turn red and my heart beating again, why she has to mention him, doesn't she know I just have to run away from him today

"Ok, Yukie. Then hurry and go down help me to cook dinner" she closed the door as I lay on the bed with a sighed

_Clink_

I suddenly stopped and wake up again. I look down and noticed there is something on the ground

"This….." I picked it up and it was a hairpin with a blue flower on it, the hairpin that Kyousuke give me

"Kyousuke….." I put it on my hair and touch at it lightly

"Where are you, Kyousuke? I miss you~" as I touch it, I could still feel the warmth of Kyousuke's hand evens it had been 4 years. I smile lightly, now I feel very comfortable and happy, I could even feel he still around me, my heart feel very warmth now but suddenly a tear form in my eyes

"Kyousuke, Kyousuke, Kyousuke….." I'm crying and more tears came out, I close my eyes and gritted my teeth to stop it but it keep going down, I just feel very happy but why now I feel so sad and depress. The drop keep landing on my legs

"Why…..Why you stopped meeting me? Don't you know I'm very sad right now? Don't you know I'm very suffering now? Why you not here at this time" I speak it all out, I can't hold it anymore, what I want is to meet Kyousuke again and to speak out all my sadness, he's always by my side whenever I'm sad and listen to my problem…..but he not here anymore

"Kyousuke" I said one last time but it stills the same. I can't understand but…..not be able to meet Kyousuke like my heart hurt when I think about it every moment"

_Ring Ring Ring _

I heard my phone ringing in my bag. I wipe out the tears and go over to get it. I open it out and answer it

"Hello, who is it?"

"It's me, Mizuhara"

"NA" I shock and jaw drop after hear it, nearly drop the phone to the ground as my heart and stomach hurt again. That voice is…..Tsurugi-kun

"Tsu…..Tsurugi-kun" I asked nervously. Why he calls me at a time likes this and even gives me another heart attack

"What wrong with you? Sound like you doesn't want to talk to me?"

"_Of course, don't you know you make me getting 'like that' again but…..I still can't understand why?"_

"So why you call me?"

"I want to have a talk with you, meet me at the riverbank" my eyes widen after hear what he just said

"WAI…..Wait a minute, I have the dinner later with my mother and meeting at a time likes this? Can we talk tomorrow" I refuse because of what he did to me last time

"No, you must come right now and it only a few minutes" I start to snapped, who do he thinks that can decides everything?

"Excuse me, but could you please….."

"Are you try to break our deal?"

"Giku" I stop as my face turn pale. I have nearly forget about it again, about the deal that he'll keep secret about Yukio but in return, I have to follow everything he says even if I don't want to

"O…..Okay" I give up and have to do what I don't want to again. Right now, I want to get a soccer ball and kick it right at him to relieve my anger and stress for the passed few days and it mainly because of him

"Understand, see you" he said that and end call as I close my phone with an anger look. I gritted my teeth and slam on the wall again but lightly because I don't want to get scold my mother again although don't he has any sympathy

"_TSURUGI KYOUSUKE! I'LL DEFINITELY PAY THIS BACK TO YOU ONE DAY"_

I get out of my room, head to the front door and put on my shoes

"Yukie, where are you going? It's nearly time to eat" my mother comes to me

"I have to go outside for a few minutes. Don't worry, I'll come back early" I finished put on my shoes and get out of my house, run to the riverbank

I keep running and running without any hesitation but what actually, my head is filling with angriness now. Because I just think of when meet him, if he says anything that sounds ridiculous or nonsense to me, I will give him a smack likes what I did to Hamano

After a few minutes, I finally reach to the riverbank and saw a figure with wavy blue hair along with golden yellow eyes was staring at the river

"There he is" I whispered and walk down to where he is

"I came, so what do you want to talk to me?" I ask him in angry tone as he turn back to face me with his usual emotionless look

"You came" a vein popped appears on my head at that time, what does he think he is? Replied 'you came' with an attitude likes that. No no, I have to calm down

"Okay, I ask again. What kind of important talk that you want with me"

"Why you avoid me?" He asked

"Huh…..what did you just say?" I couldn't heard clearly what he just said since it too quiet

"I'll say again. For the past few days, you keep run away whenever you see me" my eyes widen in shocked as a chilled run in my spine "Answer me, why you avoid me?"

"Eh…..what are you talking about? I can't understand at all" I hissed nervously and started to feel scare as notice that he look me with those scary eyes again

"Mizuhara" he start to walking closer to me as I couldn't move my legs, like they're freezing

"Wai….."

"BAKA" he suddenly shouted at me, it so loud that I have to put my hands on both of my ears

"ARE YOU BAKA OR SOMETHING?" he suddenly change his attitude. How should I say, the feeling of earlier just disappear and now…..he somehow look funny to me now

"YOU AVOID ME JUST BECAUSE OF THAT KISS, RIGHT?" my face turns red afterward

"OF COURSE YOU IDIOT…..TH…..THAT BECAUSE AT THAT TIME, YOU LOOK SO ANGRY AND SUDDENLY DO IT AND THAT WHY I….." I hissed nervously while the blush increase and want to cry for embarrassment now

"YOU, IS THERE ANY OTHER REASONS THAN THAT" he still keep asking me as I look at the other way, close my eyes, not to look at him

"_OH MY GOD! WHY HE SO STUBBORN"_

"BE…..BECAUSE WHENEVER I SEE YOU, MY HEART GETTING RACING LIKE CRAZY FOR SO I RUN AWAY FROM YOU" I opened my eyes and notice he look stunned. What happen to him, what did I just said

"Huh"

.

.

.

.

.

"_BE…..BECAUSE WHENEVER I SEE YOU, MY HEART GETTING RACING LIKE CRAZY FOR SO I RUN AWAY FROM YOU"_

"NAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I put my hand on my mouth and realize what I just said. Oh no, I ruined it, I just told him my true thought. The only last thing that I don't want to say or should I say the only thing I don't want to get revealed but it's too late. I had said it

"Gu…..Gu…..Gu…..Gu….." I cried, tears started came out from my eyes now, I can't stop it. It keeps go all out, I don't want to but what should I do now? Why I cried right now and before him? How can I…..

"Take this" I snapped out when heard Tsurugi-kun's voice and it sound…..softer than earlier. I looked up and realized he raise his hand out and was holding a blue box with a red ribbon tie on it

"Huh"

"I SAID TAKE IT" he hold my hand and put that box right in my hand and let go as I look at it with confusion

"What is this?" I asked

"Opened it and remember to not to tell anyone I give, okay?" he replied as he past through me and go up to the stairs

"Hey, Tsurugi-kun" I stop him because he suddenly look different, I thought he would laughed at me or insult me after what I just told him but in the end, he give me this without and just go away like nothing happen. I can't understand at all

"And…..that hairpin…..fit you"

"Eh" I was confused at first but then realize that I still wear the hairpin that Kyousuke give me. I forget to take it off afterward because he called me at that time but is he just compliment me

"Hey, what do you…..NAH" before I realize, he has disappeared and out of my sight already. Like a wind blew off to somewhere else. Silence remain and I keep looking at the box he give me

"_Why he give me this? I thought he would insult or laughed at me after heard what I said but in the end, he give me this? When did he start to act so nice…..or is it a trap?"_

I untie the red ribbon and open the box slowly with excitement of what it is

"What is this?" my eyes widen in shocked as I jaw dropped of what inside the box. It was a silver necklace. It has a small flower embeds on it at the right side include a paper. The letter is…..K

"K…..What is K?"

I take the letter out and opened it. It writes:

"_If you have any question, talk to me tomorrow afterschool on the rooftop. Remember to bring that necklace with you or our deal will be over"_

I get snapped again, two vein popped appear on my head. This time I even get angrier x2 than last time. I nearly tear the paper out but somehow hold it back although the paper is a bit 'crush'

"_That jerk, I'll take it back from what I thought about him acting nicely earlier, he is as rude as ever, like a cycle never end"_

* * *

><p><strong>In this one, Tsurugi's feeling started to get progess and you guy know what 'K' stands for right. And for that necklace, here is the URL of the image:<strong>

**mysears .com/Darling-Diamonds-Initial-quot-K-quot-Pendant-with-Diamond-Accent-Flower-Sterling-Silver-reviews?b=1**


	22. Ishido Aoi's request

As you all know that I had completed You're My First Love and working on my new fic 'From Future to Past', right? I intend to upload it today but I have some stuck on the plot so I need time to think. I'll make sure to be able to do it so please just keep enjoy this one and REVIEW

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Ishido Aoi's request<strong>

**Takuto's POV**

I walk to school along with Kirino. We talk about our next match with Arakumo Gakuen, Fifth Sector and…..Mizuhara

"I don't know what to do anymore" I sigh

"Why?" Kirino ask

"I know that I have feeling for Mizuhara but…..when I realize it, I keep thinking about Mizuhara and when I think about it, I don't what to do next" I lower my head down and looking at the ground

"Shindou, if you keep acting like that…..Tsurugi gonna steal her from her?" my head boiled up when hear that words

"THERE NO WAY I GOING TO LOSE TO HIM" I shouted at loud while Kirino suddenly giggle happily at me

"You finally recovered" he keep giggle while I return with a smile. Kirino not change at all, always 'recover' me whenever something likes this happen. He always be a good listener

"But Shindou, why do you think Tsurugi also like Mizuhara" I blink my eyes a bit and don't know how to take a word to answer it. I ruffle my hair a bit to think

"I don't know how to say this but...I think I may have notice it from the start" my voice lower down as my mind remember about both Mizuhara and Tsurugi "Ever since Mizuhara join soccer club, Tsurugi has been act unlike himself at all"

"Now that you mention it, those two always fight whenever they approach each other. I know Tsurugi is an easily short-temper type but I never seen him act like that before"

"That not only the case, even though they always fight but they look really close to each other, I had never seen Tsurugi close to anyone like that before except for his brother, Yuiichi-san"

"I also have the same thought. Tsurugi and Mizuhara, they seem to have something hide from us. Don't you think so Shin….?"

I clenched my fist, gritted my teeth and fall into angriness again. Whenever I think of those two together, I keep getting angry like this. The feeling of 'jealous' get into my heart, it keep flowing over me. I cannot even control it and let it burst it out. That BASTARD TSURUGI, I'm gonna kill him if he dare to…..

"Shindou, Shindou, are listening to me?"

"SHINDOU TAKUTO"

I snap out and back to my sense when hear someone's shout from the back and I know that voice. I turn back and I stutter when I saw her, her usual pure look and the shiny silver eyes along with her long silky hair. I blush and my heart thumping again when I look at her. Why could I have such a pervert thought like when look at her…..Mizuhara

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie's POV<strong>

"_What happen to him? Is there anything on my face?" _I thought

Just earlier, I was on my way to school then noticed Shindou and Kirino. I say hi to them, Kirino replied back but Shindou. He seem not listen to me and not even pay any attention, keep standing like a stone just freezing by Medusa. I call his name for a while but still no reaction, is he on his own world or he really getting curse by Medusa. I was pissed off a bit so don't have any choice but to shouted at him and now this happening

"What happen to you?" Yep, when he finally notices me, he looks stuttering and somehow I notice his face look red a bit but why? I was confuse, about to ask him until Kirino cut off

"Sorry Mizuhara, Shindou is a bit nervous about our next match with Arakumo Gakuen so he can't pay attention"

"Really, then I take that excuse" I reply and Kirino sigh in relief and Shindou still look stuttering. I somehow start feel suspicious, aren't they hiding something from me?

"Morning, Mizuhara"

"_Giku" _

Good timing, he coming at the right time. I need to talk to him about that letter, seem like we'll have another fight again…..Tsurugi-kun

"Yo, Tsurugi-kun" I greet him but with a sarcastic smirked include the dark aura…..since I'm really angry right now. And him, he just sighs and come to me slowly and whispering quietly so Shindou and Kirino couldn't heart it

"If you want to talk, go with me"

"Huh" he grabs my hand right away and pulls me along with him

"NOT AGAIN"

"Wait, Tsurugi-kun" I grumble, tried to get out of his hold but same as last time, his hold is too strong that I can't let go, as expected as the jerk that I always fight. One more thing is that he ignoring me and keeps going, leaving Shindou and Kirino behind

I turn back, looking at Shindou and Kirino. Kirino as usual, acting calmly and Shindou…..

"Oh no" I turn straight back again because…..I saw Shindou is giving a really scary glare. His usual brown eyes turn darker and gloomier. Not to mention that look show that he's angry and he's looking at…..both Tsurugi-kun and me. That face, it same at that time, when I saw him get angry for the first time and asked me about Tsurugi-kun

"_What happen to Shindou? Why he always acting like that whenever I near Tsurugi-kun. That look, it shown that he is angry but…..is he think that I'm near Tsurugi-kun is a problem. It's true us two always fight and easily get angry at each other but that is normal thing. How could SHindou mind about that, I can't understand at all?"_

When we still walking, there is one thing that I didn't about what happen back there with Shindou and Kirino

"Calm down, Shindou" Kirino comfort him but look like it no use, he's very angry and jealous right now

"How could I calm down like this?" he grumble as he touch at his heart and he could feel…..is hurt "Do you know how hurt I am when the girl I like going with another person and…..those two always close together?"

"Shindou, I know you're angry right now but doing that will solve anything. Right now you need to calm down and stay strong to face Mizuhara"

Kirino words somehow make him feel better. He finally calm down and brush out the tears that start to came out and give back a weak smile as he look at the sky, feel the soft wind blowing his hair

Back to Tsurugi-kun and me

"HEY" Yep, even though we just past through the gate, he still pulling me with me. I could even hear some people whispering and staring at us curiously, don't tell me he don't notice anything and don't even notice that I'm embarrassing right now before this crowd

"TSURUGI-KUN, COULD YOU PLEASE QUIT DOING THIS AND LET GO OF M….?" he let go of my hand as I pull my hand back because his grip too strong that make me feel hurt now. I look around, seem like we were standing behind the soccer clubhouse

"Do you bring it with you?" he asked

"The pendant"

"Yeah, I bring it with me" I put my hand on the pocket and show him the pendant he gives me "And why you give me this?"

"Nothing really, just an apologize present'

"Huh"

"It's time, let go" he passed through me and go to the clubhouse as I chase after him

"Wait that is not the answer I want to know" I ask him but he ignore completely but I still need to know the answer because I could still not satisfied with that kind of answer yet? Because it doesn't sound agreeable at all, it seem like he is hiding something from me

**- After school -**

"In the end, I not even get any answer from him" I sighed while walking outside of the clubhouse

_Ring Ring Ring_

I hear my phone ringing from my pocket, the sound of a 'message' from someone, it must be that person. I take it out and read it:

"_Meet me at the back of Fifth Sector base and we will start"_

I sighed after read it

"I have no choice since I already to do it"

**Flashback**

"_You wanna train me?" I said in confused, she the great Ishido Aoi wanted to train me?_

"_Yes and that is no problem. No one gonna find out about this and…..I already tell you that I know your secret and who you are, Yukie" she said calmly, I could just look at her nervously. Did she know my secret, the one that I kept from everyone else?_

"_Yukie … no I should say….. White Rabbit" my eyes widened in surprise but angry at the same_

"_DON'T…..DON'T CALL ME BY THAT NAME" I shouted out loud "I NEVER WANT TO HEAR IT ANYMORE. I HAD CASTED AWAY ALREADY"_

"_Interesting" she giggles which make me even angrier "From what the rumor I know, the White Rabbit was one of the coldest players in Zodiac. Ah, you and your former captain in Zodiac were referring to be the scariest duo, right?"_

"_QUIT TALKING ABOUT MY PAST" I cut her off although her words actually giving me a heart-attack. How did she know? Oh that's a stupid question to ask she is Seitei's wife after all!_

"_I know what you're thinking Yukie" she said giving me a glare that creep me out_

"_You do?" I asked her_

"_Yes because if you may want to know then I'll tell you Shuuji didn't tell me about you! I research about you by myself actually" She said smirking; I had never believed that she could research about me by herself_

"_So Yukie … are you gonna accept my offer or not?"_

"_I … will think about it! No excuse me I have to go" I said waving her goodbye_

"_You don't have time Yukie" she said nervously_

"_Why?" I asked confused_

"_Because they already know that you side with Raimon and decide to take revenge on you. Not only Zodiacs but…..them too" she said with a sweat dropped; now that's made me surprised!_

"_You don't need to say that, I had already know since…..I knew they never intend to forgive me, even now"  
>"Good luck, call me if you have an answer" she said waving me good bye<em>

"_I will" said walked away from her_

**Flashback End**

Because of that, I have no choice but to accept it. She has know everything about my past and my secret. There is a small chance she will tell it to other people, I know that she is Ishido-san's wife but I still can't really trust her yet. I walk to the back of Fifth Sector base and saw Aoi-san was standing beside a tree

"Hello, you came"

"Yeah"

"Okay, follow me" I follow her to where she walking to. She stop at an empty ground, I wonder why she stop here since there is nothing here

"Okay, there it is" I roll my eyes when look at her action, she look at the ground and I think I notice there is a button down there

"Switch on" She click it and then suddenly, there is a big square appear and there is stairs inside. What the freaking hell is this? A base, you have got to be kidding me

"Let go"

We go down and I can't believe what appear before my eyes, a big soccer field and there is no one there except us

"Wh…..What is this?" I asked stutteringly

"This is my own soccer field. I create it on my own; no one knew about it, not even Fifth Sector. By this, we could practice" She replied and continues with a small smirk "So, let start"

* * *

><p><strong>This all I think I could write, I getting more tired recently, not to mention I start to have a small writer-blocked so it give me a bit hard time too<strong>


	23. Revenge from both sides

I think I dead now. Get grounded too much project have to do at school include reviewing for the tests, homework and others things like that so…..it give me so much headache and stress

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Revenge from both sides<strong>

"OWWWWWWW" I fall down on the ground along with the ball. I look at the light at the ceiling and breathe heavily that I could even hear it. Yep, I fail once more time again. Now I full with dirt not to include the injuries, it paralyzed all over my body that I think I cannot stand up

"Okay, we'll end today" I heard Aoi-san voice faintly, l somehow feel relieve that it end. To tell the truth, she's very strict. It been 1 hour already since we start the training and she keep yell at me to stand up and keep doing it, she is like a 'demon' coach and this even worse than when Kidou kantoku give us his first training menu. Well, I could not say anything since she is Ishido-san wife so her training must also harsh and strict like when he train those guys from Seidouzan

"Are you okay?" I notice Aoi-san face upward and was smiling happily at me. She seem to be enjoy looking at me like this

"Of course not, who the one that making me tired like this that I can't even stand up

Sorry, but that was the best for you so you could complete it" she grin and raise her hand out, pulling me up. Thanks to her, I can stand up normally but somehow lose my balance, look like my right hand and ankle is twist a bit. Later, we sit on the bench as she treat my injuries with bandaged from the band-aid kit. I can't believe that she bring it, she must have expecting that this would happen. But there is a question that been on my mind ever since she requested to coaching me

"Why you decide to coach me?" I ask

"What do you mean?"

"I'm the member of Raimon Eleven, the school that rebel against Fifth Sector to bring back the 'real' soccer and at the same time, I also a _betrayal _so Fifth Sector has a very strong hate for me. You are Ishido-san's wife so I know you both have the same goal. But…..even if _that person_ found out about this, even if you're Ishido-san's wife, he would not held back at all"

"I know" she replied calmly which surprise me a bit

"Then why?"

"Because it you"

"Me?"

"Yeah, I have seen many good players but there is no one that I had ever interested in but one day, I think about 2 months ago, Ishido show me a video tape. Do you know what that is?"

"I don't know, what is that?"

"It record your matches 1 year ago"

"WHAT! HOW COULD HE SHOW THAT? THAT IS A TOP SECRET!" I gasp and shouted, how could he show my own secret. And Aoi-san, she stutters a bit on my reaction but tried not to show it

"I don't know but he suddenly shows it to me and wants me to watch it

"Geh….." I face palm myself and angry at the same time. Ishido-san, I going give him a lesson next time I see him

"So passing that one and listen carefully. Then I watch it and when I saw your play. To tell the truth, I was really surprised. You give me a different point of view"

"Eh…..why, because at that time…..I was same as those guys, like puppets was playing by Fifth Sector"

"I knew you would say it" she sighed "…..But other than that, your eyes are special"

"My…..eyes"

"Yeah, it true but your eyes like you fight to protect your most important person…..that the feeling I get when I saw you playing"

"My most important person" I look on the ground and thinking about that words, then Yukio appear on mind

"Yukio"

"And….." I turn back to her to continued listen to her "Even your feeling for soccer…..were same as the Raimon I used to know"

"Feeling for soccer"

"Soon after that, I have start to interest on you. I have been wanted to talk to you but I think it not the right time yet so I had keep waited. But then, when I heard that you join Raimon, I was really surprised" she giggle at me as I sweat drop a bit. Now what surprise me is that this person really has different faces, I wonder which one is real

"Wait a minute….." something ring my bell at that time as I stare at her suspiciously

"Don't tell me from the start, you have known"

"What do you mean?" she ask innocently but I don't believe her

"That's not the answer. On that day, your daughter, Yumera-chan's birthday. Don't tell me you have known that I meeting with Ishido so you use that chance to meet me, right?"

"CORRECT" she hit my back and it was hurt LIKE HELL

"OWWWW" I groan, the injuries give me damage again, is she trying to make my injuries getting worse

"You really smart, as expect as the person who I accept, HAHAHAHA" she laugh happily, I start to snapped, like she make fun of me and she really have nerve to laugh while making me hurt like this

"Well, that how it is. I don't know how to say, I really want to help you. That is my decision right now and that not going to change" she end her conversation as I sigh again

"You….."

"Let go, I will help you go home…..but remember not to tell everyone about this. Especially be careful that Ex-SEED Tsurugi Kyousuke" she put her finger on her lip signing want me to be quiet but…..why she mention Tsurugi-kun?

"I know that I have to keep it as a secret but why I have to be careful of Tsurugi-kun?" I ask

"You will soon know the reason. Just do as I say and let go" she said and goes to the front door, click on the button as it open. She gets out as I follow her

**- Next Day -**

"Mizuhara-senpai, what happen to you?" Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi look at me panicky and they notice the bandages and bruise on my hands and legs, thanks to someone I became like this

"Hey Hey Mizuhara, I can't believe a strong type girl like you could be looking like that sometimes" now even Hamano come up too, this guy seem to have nerve to teasing me even though I have give him many near-death experiences

"But Mizuhara-senpai, what are those injuries?" Aoi ask worriedly, now I start to getting panic

"It not a big deal, I just go out and do soccer training yesterday only" I lied although half of them is true

"_If they know about Ishido-san's wife, Aoi-san, they may get shock more than knowing that she is coaching me"_

"It not BIG DEAL at all" Aoi grumble at me "Look closely at those injuries, it completely showing that you are no okay at all" she lecture me so hard that I not even dare to talk back now. At the same time, I also quite scare a bit, Aoi seem to be a type look very scary when getting angry

"Mizuhara, are you okay?" Shindou ask with Kirino come along with him but Shindou looks very worry, the way he look is different from the others. I'm not care much so I ignore it

"You should be more careful next time, or it will affect the mood of team?" Kirino said as I sigh

"Okay okay, I understand"

"Of course I have to be careful with the 'hell training' given by that sadist woman but I think I will not be able to escape from getting more injuries

"Uh Mizuhara-senpai….." Shinsuke asked

"What wrong, Shinsuke?"

"What is that pendant on your neck?"

"Huh" I gasped when notice it showing out, I hurriedly hide it inside my shirt. Because that pendant is…..the pendant I receive from Tsurugi-kun

"Uh, it not something special and why you care about it?" I ask nervously

"Eh, not really, sorry for asking" I sighed in relief a bit, luckily the others already go to other places so no one hear it. They definitely going to shock and make big misunderstand about us two especially Hamano, he definitely going tease me again

"_From the start, why did I wear this anyway?"_ I thought in wondering, it just this morning, I saw it on the table and then wear it but…..why would I wear it?

"What wrong with you, Mizuhara?"

"Eh" I turn back and there again is Tsurugi-kun

"Noting really" I replied in my normal tone as I notice he look at me carefully

"You…..are not a type who get that much injuries even if you training alone"

"Huh"

"Those injuries…..look like you are not training alone"

My heart thump at that time, he nearly got it right. Trouble again

"W…..What are talking about, I can't understand at all" I answer nervously but trying not to show any sign of worrying or else he will get suspicious of me even more

"I have to go toilet a bit" I get out of the door right away to escape from him. I go to the school ground to have some fresh air a bit and then open my phone

"Maybe I should call Amemiya" I type numbers of the hospital and call

"Hell, who is it?" it's Fuyuka-san. Lucky since she is the one who in charge of Amemiya although I hope he not snuck out again right at the time I need to talk to him

"Fuyuka-san, it me Yukie"

"Yukie-chan, do you have anything?"

"Can I talk with Amemiya?" I ask

"Ah! About Taiyou-kun, he already discharged yesterday" I was shock a bit when heard her respon

"Huh, it means the result of examination is okay?"

"Yeah"

"But did the doctor say he can get into the next match?"

"No, actually Taiyou-kun also asked that but look like….." she stopped and not says anything although I know what she means

"I understand, sorry for trouble you. Bye" I end calls and close the phone while looked up to the sky

"_Amemiya get discharged. The doctor say that he cannot get into the next match, even if he get in, I just hope that he not think of doing anything stupid"_ I thought

"Well, I think I should go back to everyone now or they will get worry" I was about to go but then my heart suddenly thump again when I feel a familiar and dangerous presence that make my body feel cold

"WHO IS IT?" I turn back and there was nothing

"The presence just earlier, there no way that is _him_" I ignored and walking to the clubhouse while don't know that there was someone out of the gate staring at me

**Yukie's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>? POV<strong>

"She still as smart as usual, realizes my presence, White Rabbit. No, Mizuhara" I smirked while looking at her going away

"Silver Mouse"

"Kuroki-san" I turn to Kuroki-san who was standing next to me and look at me with those sharp eyes

"You are captain of Zodiac, right now you should be training with your teammates. Why you come here?" he asked

"Nothing, I just want to check how is Mizuhara but…..she already gone so I think I should go now" I walk past him and wave my hand

"Ho~I thought that you used to called her by a different nickname, if I remember" I stop and looking at him again but with a different kind of eyes because I feel very angry right now

"She is a betrayal. We Zodiac will never forgive her"

"Huh" Kuroki-san smirked which somehow pissed me off a bit "What a coincidence. I just go to _them_ just earlier and they said the same thing too"

"You mean…..the opponent that was change to play with Genei Gakuen?" I asked

"Yeah, the match had started. Of course they didn't give any order but we already know the result" I smirked after hear it

"Interesting, I really hope that Mizuhara would appear on the next match so I can see how much progress she have so that they will feel satisfied too. So goodbye again"

"See you next time, Kodoku-kun" I walking from him again but while walking, I have another second thought on my mind

"_That idiot Yue"_

**Kodoku's POV End (Well, you guys know the name so I put it like this)**

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie's POV<strong>

"_The presence that I felt at that time, it disappeared but for a moment…..that presence is Kodoku or…..does it just my imagination?"_

"HEY MIZUHARA"

"Huh" I snap out of my mind when a ball comes to me. I managed to stop it by legs. I was startle after that, where did this ball came from?

"What do you think you are doing?" I turn my attention to Tsurugi-kun

"Tsurugi-kun…..ah….." I nearly forgot, we were in practice now but I get in my thought so forget about everything

"If you not concentrate on the training then get out of the field" he grumbles at me as I sweat drop a bit

"Sorry" I apologize and pass the ball to Tenma and keep running. I should not thinking about Kodoku and focus on the training since our match with Arakumo Gakuen will be starting on a few days later

**In Russian Roulette Stadium (Cyclone Stadium)**

All the members of Genei Gakuen fall down unconsciously and there no one have any strength to stand up anymore. Their bodies are full of bruise and injuries that they receive from their opponent. When they all are depressed but from the start, they know that they cannot win. Their opponent just laughing at them for their losing, all the audiences were really startled of the match they just watch. What they could do is freak out

"That was pretty easy"

"Genei Gakuen just a small fry for us"

"So boring, I was really look forward to play with Arakumo Gakuen but in the end we have to change to this weak opponent"

"Calm down"

One of them, their captain who wear a blue captain band was smirking while looked up

"Just a little bit more, we will meet you again but…..no as the former teammates but…..as a SEED"

* * *

><p><strong>I don't have anything to say. Just hope you guys would like it and I also hope to receive some good REVIEWS to continue to upload this<strong>


	24. My first match

I happy that I finish my story You're My First Love and start to working on my new story From Future to Past. From my plan I think I will upload it around next week or after next week. Hope you guys would look forward to it

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: My first match<strong>

Few days pass since then; finally, our match against Arukamo Gakuen has come. We stand in front of Holy Liner, everyone look really happy and thump up

"It finally comes" Tenma said cheerfully

"After we winning, it will be semi-final and finally final" Shinsuke add as Hayami look really nervous, he really not change at all

"But I think we cannot underestimate Arakumo Gakuen" I said to both as they pout a bit. Hey, what kind of reaction is that? We turn out attention when we notice Arakumo Gakuen come

"_Amemiya is not there"_ I thought curiously

"From what I research about them, they were rumor to have a genius player that comes only once in a decade" Everyone eyes widen a bit when hear that words but I know pretty sure who is that

"A genius player that comes only in a decade, even though that player was born to play soccer but he can't, huh?" I whisper quietly

"What wrong? What are you saying, Mizuhara?" Shindou ask me, he seem to hear what I just say

"Nothing" I reply and ignore as we all come and goes to the stadium. But at that time, I was having a different thought

"Genei Gakuen was defeated, if we win Arakumo Gakuen then we get in semi-final but hope that the opponent not gonna be….." I hold my fist and try not to showing any sign of angry

"_Imera" _I thought as a small flashback appear in my mind but it end afterward, I really don't want to remember though but it keep appear in mind

Then the Holy Liner stop and we all go to the stadium and it reveal to be Desert Stadium

Everyone check the stadium, as expect they not find anything about it but that gonna be reveal soon when the match start

"Hey Mizuhara" I turn my back and it was Tsurugi-kun

"What do you want?"

"After the match end, I want to have a talk with you"

"Another talk! What exactly do you want anyway" I grumble

"Just do what I said…..or do you want to break the deal" A veinpopped appear on my head but I sigh in defeat again

"Okay, I understand" I reply as he goes back to the other way

"_He is annoying as usual" _I sigh again then suddenly heard footsteps from somewhere and then someone come out from the field. My eyes widen when see that person

"_Amemiya, why is he here? He wears Arakumo Gakuen's uniform, don't tell me…..Ishido-san, he really….." _ I thought in disappoint while the others look at Amemiya with curious look. Otonashi-san opens his laptop to check

Everyone start to warming up, Tenma turn his attention to Amemiya while I keep kicking the ball up until suddenly Amemiya ball goes to Tenma way. He jump but Amemiya catch it beforehand as Tenma look it amazes

"His technique is as good as ever" I whisper "But docile and stupid at the same time"

Amemiya and Tenma have a conversation together. He reveals everything to Tenma about his illness. The conversation nearly end so I think I can talk to him now

"Amemiya" I go over to him

"Ah! Hello, Mizuhara-san" he greet me with that usual smile

"So Ishido-san allows you playing against us?" I ask

"Yeah, you seem to be not happy about that"

"Not really, I am not care about that at all but I just concern about your condition" I reply in a cold tone

"It okay, everything is completely okay"

"Don't try to act you don't know anything. Last time I called Fuyuka-san, she told me your current condition right now cannot handle the match" I grumble

"It okay, as long as I can play soccer with Raimon, I can hold it until the end" I snap a bit after hear that, he is so stubborn. I can understand why Fuyuka-san has a hard time with him

"And…..I had said to Tenma when I first met him. When I got discharged, let played soccer together" he continue

"You really don't know when to give up" I sigh "Okay, I cannot stop you because you want to play soccer in a long time but…..please doesn't getting too risk or else you cannot stand up until the end"

"Understand, I hope that we will have a good match and…..I also hope that you could get in too" he said and go back to his teammates

"Get in, huh? I wonder if I can get to play today" I pout and get back to my warming up

_Zukin_

Again, I feel that aura again and look around but there was nothing

"_Weird, I had definitely felt it but why it disappears again…..or is it my imagination again"_

I shake my head. I should not think about other things, what I should focus on now is the match

After few minutes, the match finally starts and Kidou kantoku decide announce the members. I think I would not be in as usual but I do not care

"Forward would Tsurugi, Kurama and Kageyama"

"Mid-fielder will be Matsukaze, Shindou, Hayami and…..Mizuhara"

"WHAT!" everyone eyes widen and all look at me. What exactly just happen? I get in and replace Hamano, what is happening here?"

"Defender will be Kurumada, Amagi, Kariya and Kirino. That all"

He said that and suddenly turns his direction to Hamano

"Hamano, your legs is sprain from last time practice, right?"

"HEH!" Hamano eyes widen "How…..do you know?"

"You should rest to recover your legs or else it will get worse if you play" he smile at Hamano and go to bench as Hamano sigh and back to his usual smile

"Mizuhara" he turn to me "Good luck, this is your first match"

"Ye…..Yeah but…..you are sad at all that…..I get your position" I ask

"It okay, your ability is real and…..I can't believe that he find out about my legs" he laugh as I sweat drop a bit as the others are the same

"No need to be worry, you will be okay" Nishiki said as the others look at me with a smile as I return it with a smile

"Okay, leave it to me. I will do my best" I said as the others nod and get into their position

I stand on the ground and the audiences were watching us. To tell the truth, my hands start to tremble and my heart beat so fast. I am nervous right now, I start to feel scare now. This is the first time I have ever to play on a match so I don't know if I will be okay

"Don't worry, Mizuhara" Shindou who were next to me said

"It is okay, just play the way you want. No need to be nervous, if there are any problems, we will help you" he continue as I notice the others look at me the same way. For some reason, I start to feel a bit comfortable now but then…..the commenter of this match, Kakuma announces about Raimon and Arakumo Gakuen match. Well, it always as usual. Then he starts to talk about me first time playing on a match. In addition, he even say that he was pretty surprise Raimon have a member who is a girl. I start to snap a bit after hear that, it sound like he think a girl never play soccer before

I also hear some people from the audience whispering about me because they never see a girl playing with Raimon and heard some people say how a girl can play soccer. There even a person say is Raimon make a mistake or something that let me play.

I start to mad at those words. Is there any problem with girls play soccer and they even say I was a mistake to be get on a match. I try to hold my anger as I can because I don't want make my anger to make it affect the others. They are really lucky, if we are outside the stadium, I will definitely going to give them a lesson and make them regret for saying those words. Wait for it, in this match, I will show it to those stupid audiences my ability

Before the match start, I see Amemiya wear the captain band. It not startles me at all but seem like the others were pretty surprise at this. Although this is just the start, when the match start, I can sure that they will surprise more at Amemiya but I hope he not going to get too reckless

Then the whistle blow

The ball goes to Kurama but the sand suddenly moves as we all stare in surprise. It comes, Desert Stadium feature, quicksand. Amemiya steal the ball from Kurama and head to us. He passes through Shindou and Tenma in quick speed. I chase after him right away

"When come to speed, we can't catch up but….." I make a sliding and the ball out of his hold as I get it. I can notice some of my teammates and a few members of Arakumo Gakuen stare in surprise. Amemiya look at me with a smrik

"As expect as Mizuhara-san, you will not let me pass so easily"

"Amemiya, I know that you will use all of your strength to win this match but….." I kick the ball up higher "We also cannot lose this match no matter what! Shindou"

I kick it again to Shindou. He gets it and head to Arakumo goal

"Thank you, Mizuhara" he turns his head back and said. I nodded my head and head up as well

Shindou was near the defense line but the sand moving again and block Shindou

"Oh no, not again" I grumble as I run until there is something like a gust of wind pass through me very fast and it was reveal to be Amemiya. I was stun a bit at that time because I can't believe on how much his speed has progress…..Wait, it not time to admire the other people, I have to chase after him because his intention is steal the ball. Too late, he already steals it from Shindou and pass through all us again include me. Now he one-on-one with Sangoku-san, then an aura of keshin appears on Amemiya back. My eyes widen

"Doesn't he tell me he intends to….." I mumble

"TAIYOU SHIN APOLLO"

"AMEMIYA" I call out but too late, he kick the ball and it pass through Sangoku-san's Fence of Gaia, takes the first goal for Arakumo Gakuen. Amemiya smile and go back to his team side but I walk to him with a glare

"Amemiya, you use your keshin to score?" I ask in anger

"Yeah, I will use all of my strength for this match….."

"I am not about that" I cut him off "Don't you know what mean using keshin is? Normal players would getting tired when use it too much. BUT you are en exception, if you using it one more time, don't you want happen? You IDIOT" I grumble at him angrily, he turn pale a bit when look at my angry face

"Ah…..please don't get angry like that…" he said nervously. I can't believe I get to see this side of him again

"Anyway, if you still going to use keshin when your body reaching limit. At that time, don't regret or you will not be able to stand up or play soccer again" I low my anger down and said in my usual tone. I notice he sigh in relief, seem to be glad not getting lecture by me and return with that smile again and go back to his teammates

Back to me and Raimon, they all very surprise of Amemiya's ability but decide to gain their best on defense

The match resume with Raimon's kickoff although the quicksand block all of us while Amemiya keep attack alone and the others stay at defense. I look around the field and check if there any way to pass through. This sand has a really strong force that it stops every…..

"Wait…..strong force…..then that mean….."

"Mizuhara-senpai" Tenma pass the ball to me right away and the sand block my way right away but…..

"Sand is only work at the ground but…..I wonder if it can work on this?" I smirk as I kick the ball with full strength to the sand as some people surprise on what I doing? They will realize it soon

"FLASH LASER"

The ball land on the sand but a yellow surrounds the ball. Everyone gasp in surprise on what is happening and before they realize, the ball shine like a plasma and jump up a strong force that it get out of the sand area

"YES! I DID IT" I yell happily, my new hisasstu technique work. The sand stop moving I get the ball and going up

"_This sand has a strong force. If combine with another force then it will have enough power to push the object"_

"Nice one, Mizuhara" I notice Kurama who were running next to me

I notice the other Arakumo Gakuen's member try to stop me. It seem like it not easy to pass through them

"This way" Kurama go up and wave his hand. I nod and give a centering to him as he get it but another then their defender, Mukumo make a sliding to Kurama and the ball out of bound

"Just a bit more….." Tenma pout

"But this is okay" Shindou said as we all turn to him

"Mizuhara, it may be hard but could we leave the job passing the ball up to you? You can do it, right?" he ask

"Me….."

"It okay, Mizuhara-senpai" Tenma said "Your new hisasstu technique was amazing so I think you can do it" he looks at me with that usual cheerful smile again

"Okay, I will do it" I reply and the others nod as we get back to our position. I look around the field and have some thoughts

"_This feeling…..is the feeling of real soccer, huh?"_ I smile _"I really glad that I had joined Raimon"_

Meanwhile, Kidou kantoku is looking at everyone as I don't know that he is observing my moves

"_She could realize the way to pass through the sand in that short time. It may be like what Endou said; she is not a normal player. He said she didn't tell everyone about her former school on the day she joined Raimon"_ he thought as he look at get a folder that contain everyone data. He takes one out and looking at it

"_She is hiding something from all of us. Then…..she could be same as Tsurugi…..a SEED"_

* * *

><p><strong>Yukie's secret start to be revealed more in each chap, what do you think you will get to see next? I will not tell anyone but there is one person who know everything about it, I think you guys know that person but don't try to ask himher because I don't want spoiler **


	25. Kodoku

I start to getting busy recently because I have to prepare for my school festival from 3rd May – 5th May so don't have much time to focus on fanfiction and other business

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Kodoku<strong>

We go back to our position and prepare for what will happen next. All the defenders mainly focus their mark on Amemiya. Since they saw his keshin power so they must be careful of it although…..

"_If he use keshin one more, which will be his limit"_ I thought and look up to Ishido-san. He sit on a chair and watching our match

"_You must have also expecting that" _I turns back and the match resume with Raimon's throw-in

The ball goes Tsurugi-kun as he heading up but he get steal back by Nebuchi. As what we expect, he passes it to Amemiya

"Oh no" a few of us complain

He passes through Hayami and me until Tenma goes to him and tries to stop although Amemiya doesn't let him steals the ball. Meanwhile, the two players from Arakumo, Nebuchi and Mazumi charging in before we realize and they are ups to defense line. We all realize their intentions right away and go to defense line

"You guys mark #10 and #9" Sangoku-san commands and we do what he says. Then Amemiaya makes a back passes to Yasumori and he kicks it. Sangoku-san blocks it, we all watch in an amaze

"He commands us to mark two of them and knew the other one comes up, huh?" I whisper in amaze but turn silent afterward "But…..what will happen if Amemiya the one who shoot the ball?" I look over at Amemiya who is looks at Tenma, both sides look pretty fierce. It seem like another interesting thing going to appear

The match resume with Raimon's goal kick. Sangoku-san kicks it to Hayami and he passes it to me. I head up but there again the sand block my way but this happens as we expect

"FLASH LASER" I kick the ball to the sand and as expect, it bounce up and get out of the sand area. Shindou get and he one-on-one with Sata

"FORTISSIMO" He use his hisasstu shoot and kick it to the goal but then Sata unleash his keshin

"TEPPEKI NO GIGADON" he block Shindou's hisasstu shoots with two hands and makes a long pass to Amemiya who was on defense line and what worse is that he passes through Kirino

"TAIYOU SHIN APOLLO" he unleash his keshin but this time is different. Or should I say it even worse than earlier

"SUNSHINE FORCE" he use his keshin hisasstu as my eyes widen again

"_That idiot….."_

"HUNTER'S NET"

"VIVA! BANRYUU NO CHOUJO"

Amagi-san and Kariya use their hisasstu but fail

"FENCE OF GAIA" Sangoku-san use his hisasstu again but one more time, it couldn't stop and reach the goal

Everyone get panic after Amemiya get another point for Arakumo, it 2-0 now

"2-0, it going to become a problem for us no….." I turn my attention to Amemiya. His face turn really pale, keep breathing heavily than usual and sweat keep falling down on his face. I change my expression to a serious one and looks up again to where Ishodo-san is watching us. He put his hand down from his face, I understand what that expression mean

"_He reaches his limit. He already unleashed keshin two times. If he keeps trying to play and do it one more time….."_

Then Sangoku-san suddenly looks to Kidou kantoku and both of them nod together at the same time. What are they trying to do? Then kantoku turn his eyes turn Shinsuke

"Nishizono, you will replace Sangoku to be goal keeper" he announce as all of us gasp in surprise

"HUHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

What the heck is Sangoku-san and kantoku thinking? Switch Shinsuke as goal keeper. I thought he had never been a goal keeper before. That what all of us could think when hear it

"Shindou, will it be okay?" I ask him

"…..It okay, because Sangoku-san trust Shinsuke replace him. It means Shinsuke can do it, what we can do is support him" he said

We all think for a while and all agreed in the end

Shinsuke change his uniform to goal keeper uniform and Sangoku-san return to the bench. I can hear some other people whispering about Shinsuke being goal keeper. Well, it not weird that they not curious or not whispering since it rare. Now that mention it, I also surprised when Tenma was switched as goal keeper on the match between Kaiou Gakuen, it happened a long time ago but I still remember it

"Don't worry Shinsuke, we will support you" Tenma cheer him but I could still see that he is very nervous for putting in as goal keeper for the first time which mean he has to protect the goal. He reminds me of _someone_ I know. Got nervous easily…..Wait, it not time to remembered about those things. I have to focus on the match. Then I notice Tenma is worry for Amemiya, hope that not gonna affect him

The match resume with our kickoff. The ball goes to Kurama and he turns his direction to me, I know what he means. He about to pass to me but then Yasumori block me

"What the….." I gasp

"We won't let it happen again" I gritted my teeth in anger; they try not to let me passing the ball up. As expect, the sand moving again before Kurama and Nebuchi get it, pass it to Amemiya. I get out of Yasumori's and follow Amemiya. There again Tenma put his strength to stop Amemiya but it seem no use. Then I notice Amemiya breath heavily and Tenma seem to not focus on the match. Too late, Amemiya pass through Tenma again. For some reasons, I start to get angry at Tenma right now

"Tenma, stop space out like a statue and focus on the match" I warn Tenma

Back to Amemiya, he passes through the defense and faces Kariya although he suddenly stops, pass to Nebuchi. Then he fall down and the sigh of tired appear again

"I knew it…..he have reaches his limit but still keep playing" I sigh in disappoint again, I really can't stand his risk-taker personality at all.

Nebuchi make a shoot although Shinsuke stop it with his head. Then next is Mazumi shoot again, this time he stops by leg and he falls down. Hey, at least using hands. Oh no, not again Nebuchi, he kicks again

"Shinsuke won't have enough time to stand up and stop it"

Luckily, Kariya manage to goes back and stops the ball. It gets out of bound

"Hey Shinsuke, use hand, that what a goal keeper would do" Kariya instruct him

Now resume with Arakumo's corner kick, the one who kick is Mazumi. Everyone think that he would definitely go to pass to Amemiya

"_If he passing it to Amemiya, he would definitely going to score with keshin but…..with that condition….."_ I thought and check Amemiya again. His face turns even paler than earlier

The whistle blow, Mazumi kick the ball and it goes to Amemiya way. Everyone hurriedly run to his direction but then the ball curve to the other way which it leads to Neguchi. We all surprise and startle

"Amemiya is just the bait" all the defenders try to block Neguchi but he pass through all of them. Now he is near the goal and makes another kick

This time Shinsuke block it with his hands then suddenly we notice an aura of keshin appear on his back. The ball bounces back to Neguchi

"You saw it, right? Mizuhara" Tsurugi-kun who was next to me asks. It seem like he also notices it

"Yeah, don't tell me Shinsuke….."

"Then how about this?" Neguchi said and to our surprise, he unleashes his keshin

"KAITEI NEPTUNE" Shinsuke start to feel scare when see his keshin

"It impossible…..I can't stop it….." he hissed nervously, how he can stops it at this rate unless he can unleashes it

"FOCUS SHINSUKE" Sangoku-san who sits on the bench shouts "DON'T THINK OF ANYTHING, JUST FOCUS ON THE BALL. AREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO PROTECT RAIMON'S GOAL" Shinsuke stuns

"HEAVY AQUA LANCE" Neguchi uses keshin's hisasstu and kicks it toward the goal

Then Shinsuke looks at the ball and his eye suddenly turns sharper than earlier. Look like Sangoku-san's words has works. Hope that everything will be fine

"Focus….." he whispers "FOCUS" he shouts out loud and a keshin appears. All of us susprise at Shinsuke's keshin first appearance except for me and Tsurugi-kun

"GOSEI SHIN TITANIAS" he blocks it as all of the audiences include us are surprise and startle at the same time

Shinsuke smiles and shouts happily. We all look at him happily of his succeed, this is all thanks to Sangoku-san. Don't know what happen if he did not said those words

"It really gotten even more interesting now" I smile and all of us start to regain back our energy now since we don't want to lose to Shinsuke either

"Mizuhara-senpai" Shinsuke throws the ball to me. There again another guy tries to stops me

"Baka, do you think we are stupid enough to do the same thing" I smirk

"Shindou" I pass the ball to him. Everything goes smoothly accord to the plan

"KAMI NO TAKUTO" he uses Kami no Takuto, leads all of us the way to pass through them. Thanks to Shinsuke, we feel like we can win now

Shindou passes through defense line and one-on-one with Sata again

"SOUSHA MAESTRO"

"TEPPEKI NO GIGADON" Sata also unleash his keshin and Shindou use Harmonics

"GIGANTIC BOMB" he uses keshin's hisasstu to stop it but it fail, gets on the goal

"YES, WE DID IT" all of us cheer at the same time, we score a point from Arakumo. One more point and we will catching up to them

"Yes…..this is the Raimon I have wanting to fight…..Tenma" I turn my attention to Amemiya, he looks at us tiredly while breathes heavily. It turns out to be worse than I expect. Ishido Shuuji, why did you putted Amemiya on this match when you knew his condition

"I may have to call Aoi-san after the match end"

The match resume, we try to score another point but there again Amemiya. This time he faster than earlier but I am not surprise about that at all, should say that I get even more disappoint now

"He intends to use keshin again to scores, if he does that then….." I stun after know what conclusion will lead if he really going to do that

"TAIYOU SHIN APOLLO"

"AMEMIYA" I shout to warn him but too late. Then Shinsuke also unleashes his

"GOUSEI SHIN TITANIAS

"SUNSHINE FORCE" he uses keshin hisasstu

"MAJIN THE HAND" Shinsuke uses his keshin's hisasstu for the first time. All of us surprise after see it while Amemiya falls down while holds his chest and looks at Shinsuke with an amaze look. Hey, it not time to be happy about it

"Taiyou….." I notice Tenma looks at Amemiya with a worry look again. Even Tsurugi-kun also notices it. I think I know what he is thinking. At this rate, I may have to give another lecture to another person after the match end

"Tenma…..oh my god, are you here to play or to worry for other people. Where is your usual happy-lucky personality that I used to know" I sigh. To tell the truth, I really wanting the match to end right now. Today, there are two stupid and docile guys that make me have so much headache that I think I may need to give one of them a lecture or else I can't feel comfortable at all

Continue, Shinsuke passes the ball to Nishiki as he passes it to me

"SHINNING RAY" I use my hisasstu shoot and it head toward the goal. Sata unleashes his keshin

"GIGANTIC BOM….." he about to uses his keshin's hisasstu again although it suddenly going to the other way. They get surprise while I smirk. The ball going to Tsurugi-kun's side as he unleashes Lancelot

"LOST ANGEL" he kicks the ball which makes it a shoot chain. Sata don't has time to stops it and it goes in. Tie

"YES" I yell cheerfully

"You did a good job" Tsurugi-kun comes to me, gives me a smirk but it not that usual annoying smirk

"You too" I reply as we hand touch to each other as the audiences yell cheering for us

It keep continue, as expect it turn even more intense than earlier. Arakumo really don't want us to lead them

Amemiya get the ball again but Shindou steals the ball from him, as expect if he continue to play, his body will turn weaker and weaker

"Tenma" he passes to Tenma

Tenma about to shoot it but then Amemiya was behind him from a few meters. I notice he start to waver again

He shoots but…..he misses

I turn my eyes to Tenma, glare at him angrily

"_Great Tenma, you….." _I glare at him angrier. Then the whistle blow, the first half finally ends

We get out of the field and go back to our room to get drink and rest. I get my water then Hamano suddenly come to me

"You really did a good job, Mizuhara" he smile "I can't believe you already learned a new hisasstu and that shoot chain with Tsurugi also awesome~" oh no, not again that tone, he intend to tease me again

"You two really….."

**SMACK**

"If you have time for other things then please take time to hurry recover your stupid legs, _Hamano-san_" Yep, as usual, I give him a punch on his heads and of course he loses conscious. The others look at him with sweat drop

"Matsukaze, what kind of play was that? Don't you know you are the only one in Raimon who not giving your all rights" I heard Tsurugi-kun voice and he is talking to Tenma

"_Good moves Tsurugi-kun, please wake up Tenma before his stupid thought gets over him" _

"If you don't feel like playing, then leave the field" he gives Tenma a cold words that makes Tenma surprises and shock of what he just said

"_Oh my god, when will he realizes it?"_

"Th…..That is not true….." Tenma talks back to Tsurgi-kun "I am not hold back at al….."

"TENMA" I cut off him and get near him. I really can't stand anymore

"Mi…..Mizuhara-senpai"

"You really give me no choice" I sigh and raise my right hand up in a fist…..Then I give a punch on his stomach as the others wide their eyes in horror except for Tsurugi-kun

"Ah…..ah….." Tenma fall down and groan while hold his stomach. I don't feel sympathy at all

"If you keep deny then I will tell you" I say coldly to him "On the first-half, you keep worried for their captain, Amemiy Taiyou, don't you?" he looks up when hear it, it seem to have effect

"I don't care what kind of excuses you will give but…..if you worry for him then what will happen, nothing. I especially hate the player who not giving his all rights so…..please hurry up and wake up from your stupid thoughts" I continue to lecture him as he tries to stand up while has a deep thought of what I just said. The others just stay silent; they must be also notice Tenma weird action during the first half. I turn away and get out of the room

"I need to go to the bathroom for a few minutes" I say and walk to the bathroom. I washing my hands and faces as I look at the mirror

"No giving his all rights, huh?" I get out of the bathroom. I stop and look at my hands while have another flashback

_I was ran then a ball came to me but as it came near, I didn't got it and…..it land on the ground_

"Yep, you also used to be like that" I come back to reality when I hear a voice, my heart start to beat nervously again but…..it the feeling of scare to someone. It not my imagination, I can sense it now, the aura from the last two times

"Th…..This…..voice" my body tremble nervously as I couldn't turn my back, I'm scare, why?

"What wrong, why you keep hiding your back like that?"

It him, that guy, why is he here?

I try to turn my back. My eyes widen in horror when see him. A guy who has shoulder length dark silver hair along with his cold and scary purple color eyes; he is smirks at my reaction

"Ko…..Kodoku"

"Long time no see, Yu…..no, Mizuhara"

* * *

><p><strong>I manage to update it. I updated this at 11:51am and I am REALLY tired now because of MRISA Art Festival. Sorry to say, I think I will updating new chap of You're My First Love tomorrow. I want to sleep~<strong>


	26. Bad omen

Sorry for make you guys who been waiting for the new chap. You can see, after MRISA end, I want to cool my mind for a while by write some one-shot. Now I think I regain back my energy to continue this. One more thing is that, summer vacation will come but worse, I have to go to a summer school in Singapore for 1 month. I wonder if I can have time to upload fanfic

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Bad omen<strong>

"Long time no see, Yu…..no, Mizuhara" he says happily like a sadist

"W…..What are you doing here?" my hands tremble

"Oya, you are tremble, don't you" I flinch and freeze but try not to show it. I breathe quietly and regain my calm

"Stop says stupid things. I don't have time for your useless conversation" I reply and glare at him in anger. He doesn't flinch and returns with a cold smirk

"Useless…..Yeah, for you is useless. Don't tell me you have forget about it…..you betrayal" His smirks gone. This time he looks at me a scary glare full of hatred. I couldn't talk back because I know I don't have right to

"Betrayal, huh?" I sigh sadly and look at the ground "You're right! I know, for you guys, I am no different from a betrayal. That why…..I have nothing to complain about that"

"Are you trying to give excuses now?" he grumbles, looks likes he gets angry because of what I said

"Don't get misunderstand" I look up at him "I don't have any excuses. I want to you to know this. I have never even once forgiven myself ever since that day"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW, WHITE RABBIT" I flinch when he shouts but I also start to piss off when he calls me by that name

"You have never forgiven yourself ever since that day? It makes me laughs" He laughs and gets closer to me, gives a sadistic smile. I swallow my salvia nervously as a sweat down from my head

"You really have change. You are different the White Rabbit that I used to know"

"Wh…..What did you just said?" I snap

"Isn't that true? When I saw you played with those guys from Raimon, you looked different, like another person. Before, you are the same with us Zodiac, the cold and solitude players that followed other people order in order to control our power. At that time, when you joined and completed the 12 constellation, I thought that Zodiac can activate. Until, your brother ruined everything, he really a nuisance"

"Then whose fault that he had nearly lost his life?" I snap out loud at him. Hear him talks bad about Yukio really piss me off. This is the reason why I couldn't forgive _that person_; Kodoku doesn't flinch at it and even smirks

"That what he got as a punishment. Thanks to him, during the test, you lost your power and were disband from Zodiac. Ever since that time, I hated you more than anyone. Because of your betrayal and _those_ stupid words, the plan was failed. I couldn't expect that you ran away to other place"

After he finishes, me face paler and my heart even race faster. I think I can't even feel my body at all, like all the bones inside my body have gone. I can feel that I going to fall down at any moment. Not to mention, those bad memories once again appear in my head, the pain keep increasing. I really can't take this

"Whatever you say, I don't have any hatred toward you guys but I will never forgive _that person_. The one who had nearly took away Yukio's lives" I glare at him, he giggles and walks closer to me

"Remember this, the betrayal of Zodiac, Mizuhara Yukie a.k.a White Rabbit. On this match, whether Raimon or Arakumo win, the next opponent will be _them….._" a chill running down my spine, my hands, feet and body are freezing, I can't move. What I know is that Kodoku moves his face to my ear and whispers

"In addition, they also have the same thoughts as us. What they want to crush is not Raimon…..but you. The one who betrayed our trust and their trust" he continues "I really looking forward for the second-half" He moves his head back and passes through me with final words

"Don't get _over burst_ or else….._it_ will activate"

He leaves, now only me standing here. After a while, I fall on the ground. I hold both of my shoulder; I can feel they are trembling. I can even hear the air come out from my mouth as I breathing. I don't want to admit it but…..I scare

"_What is this? His sight and aura, they were the same but…..it felt so different. Kodoku, what Aoi-san said to me was right. They finally make their move and their first target is me"_

I try to stand up although I can't control my balance and cannot stand up completely. Was I too scared of Kodoku?

"Well…..I have to go back or else…..I will get scold or annoy by Tsurugi-kun" I smile slightly and go back to where everyone assemble. Look like I can stand up normally now but…..that feeling still stuck inside

"I'm back" I got in and act normally as always

"You're back, Mizuhara" Hayami says

"So, what is the plan for the second-half?" I ask

"On the second half, Kageyama will replace Kurama-kun's since….." he points to Kurama who looks tired and exhausts as he drinks the water

"I see…..puts Hikaru who have the full stamina since Kurama lose quite a lot of stamina thanks to the quicksand of Desert Stadium"

"And one more things….." Hayami continues

"Huh?"

"About Tenma-kun…..I think your words have affect him quite a lot" he whispers quietly on my ears and points to where Tenma is. He stands on a corner and looks pretty pale, not talks to anyone

"_He still hasn't realize yet, that baka"_

I turn my eyes to other direction which is to Tsurugi-kun. He also stands on a corner and his eyes to directly to Tenma with a quite scary glare. I sigh, this maybe the first time we have the same thinking for one person. I ignore Hayami and go to his side

"Tenma still have nothing change, right?" I say, he agrees with a nod. Then he suddenly stares at me curiously

"Wh…..What are you doing?" I ask

"You look pretty pale, what happen to you?"

That when it hit me, how can he sees through me. I have try act so no one realize but why of all people, it has to be this jerk? He is the last person; I can sure that he will ask me a question. If I deny, he will take a suspicious. Oh my god, why my life have to be so miserable with him?

"No…..Nothing…..I just nervous about what will happen on second-half" I put my hands on my head, try to act like a stupid dull, hope that it gonna work or else…..He still staring at me but turns to other direction after that

"Forget it, I know you are lying"

"_Giku"_

"But don't forget, after the match end, I want to have a talk with you. Don't think of any excuse to run away"

"O…..Okay"

"Everyone, assemble. It nearly time for second-half" Kidou kantoku calls everyone. We start to get out and head to the field. I am walking next to Tenma; I just don't know when he will realize his mistake. Another problem is Tsurugi-kun, why he wants to have a talk with me?

"_Don't tell me…..he already knew about my existence…..No way, there no way that gonna happen? Even he was a former SEED of Fifth Sector, there no way he knew about it. Zodiac's existence was kept as top secret, no one in Fifth Sector knew about it other than Ishido-san, Sengujii and that person. I am so stupid, how can I imagine such a ridiculous thing? I shouldn't thinking so much about that" _I smirk on myself. Yep, there no way he knows about it. Maybe he wants to talk to me to black mail me again. If it happens, I may just have to accept it

We go back to the stadium. When we come out, we get into our position. Arakumo have no change with their lineup. I could see that Amemiya look much better than in first-half

"I can relieve for now as long as he doesn't do any reckless moves"

The whistle blows, the kicks off start off with Arakumo. The ball is in Neguchi's possession. Tsurugi-kun quickly steals it and passes to Hikaru. He hurriedly passes through Mazumi and Kida. Now he makes a centering to Tsurugi-kun but Amemiya makes a cut by jumps

Amemiya heads to Raimon side, Tenma finally goes up to stop him but I could notices he still wavering. Tenma keeps charging to stop Amemiya but it futile. This time Amemiya looks stronger than when he played on first-half. This time, they kick the ball which creates a clash of power. Although when they ball bounces off, it goes to Amemiya's side. He changes his moves, passes the ball to Neguchi as Tenma startles

"There is no choice" I run back to defense line because I suddenly have a bad feeling, I am not sure but my mind tells me that I have to do it

As I running, Tenma tries to stop Amemiya who receives the ball from Neguchi although he completely in Amemiya's pace. I snap at Tenma again, he completely doesn't give all out at all. Back to Amemiya, he passes through Amagi-san, Kurumada-san, Kirino and Kariya again. He finally gets to the goal

"GOSEI SHIN TITANIAS" Shinsuke unleashes his keshin as Amemiya kicks the ball to the right. I start to feel weird of what he just did

"_Why? Sushine Force doesn't work, even if he makes a normal shoot it will be the same thing…..DON'T TELL ME"_

"SHINSUKE? DON'T USE HISASSTU TECHNIQUE" I shout for him to stop

The ball lands on the ground and it bounces up to the other way which is where Amemiya jumps. He kicks it and Shinsuke doesn't have time to react

"I won't let that happen" I jump in front of the ball and kick it. I fail to stop it and fall on the ground, but the ball did slightly touch my feet. The power and speed must be decrease

"Shinsuke" I call him, he catches it with no problem. All of us sigh in relief that is so dangerous. If the ball gets in the goal, Arakumo will lead again. Amemiya looks disappoint a bit but then he smirks, I grit my teeth. Then I go to where Shinsuke stands

"Are you okay, Shinsuke?"

"Yeah…..I am okay. Thank you for save" He replies and then Kariya, Kirino, Amagi-san, Kurumada-san and Shindou come to us

"Mizuhara, you did a good job" Kirino says

"Thank you, but…..they still have something in their sleeve" I turn my eyes to Arakumo Gakuen

"Yeah. Amemiya, as expect as a genius player that comes only every decade" Shindou looks at Amemiya with a worries eye

"At that time, he knew that Shinsuke will unleash keshin so he used that timing to take the chance to score" Kirino explains

"That guy really a big burden" Kariya says on his usual sadist tone

I am thinking about what we should do to score until I notice Amemiya saying something to Tenma and goes back to his position. Tenma keep looking at him

"_Tenma, what wrong with him?"_

I confuse at first, but then, I see Tenma is smiling and a zephyr blowing his hair up. I see, so that how it is

"_He finally realizes it. It start to get interesting now"_ I sigh and smile

"Another wind…..is blowing" I whisper

The whistle blows, the match continue with Raimon's goal kick. Shinsuke throws the ball and kicks it to me. Then I pass it to Shindou. He is having trouble with Arakumo because they don't have any opening, not to mention Amemiya is at the center

"CAPTAIN, GIVE THE BALL TO ME" all of us turn our attention to Tenma who is running to Arakumo's side. Some of us think that is not a good idea, attack by himself into that formation

"Shindou, trust Matsukaze" Tsurugi-kun runs next to Shindou and tell him to pass the ball to Tenma

"_Tsurugi-kun….." _ I look over to Tenma. His eye full of confidence, with no hesitates

"Shindou, it will be okay" I yell at him loudly so he could hear me "I believe Tenma can do it" Shindou looks at Tenma's eyes, look like he also notice it. Then, he makes a long passes to Tenma and it gets into his possession

He dribbles to their side. To our surprise, he passes through every person, with an incredible speed and technique. Now he is on defense line

"SOYOKAZE STEP" he uses his hisasstu technique and passes through the defenders. Everyone are surprising, he breaks through that formation and even defense line just with dribble. Even I couldn't believe it, what I could do is stun and startle

"_Amazing, his dribble…..has getting even better than when I met him"_ I grin happily, all of us have the same thoughts on what Tenma just showed. There only leave one person, Amemiya who is following Tenma. He stands in his way

"TAIYOU SHIN APOLLO" Amemiya unleashes his keshin

"_He still has power to release keshin but….."_

Back to Tenma, he doesn't look waver but…..confidence. Then suddenly, I feel a very strong aura from his back

"This aura…..his keshin but…..it even stronger" I whisper. Tenma charges to Taiyou as he unleashes his keshin but…..a different one

"MAJIN PEGASUS ARC" all of us includes Amemiya surprise and startle before his keshin. Tenma jumps or is he flies…..he passes through Amemiya and makes a shoot to Sata and unleashes his keshin once again

"GIGANTIC BOMB" he uses his keshin's hisasstu but it fails once more time and scores the goal. It gives us a point and over all, we lead

"YES!" Tenma shouts happily as we all come congratulate him. Hikaru and Shinsuke give him a hug which makes him falls down

"But…..that was awesome, Tenma" I hold his right hand and pull him up from the ground "Your passion for soccer…..that maybe the reason why I remembered the feeling that I had forgot" I whisper

"Huh, Mizuhara-senpai, you just said something, right?" he asks

"Nothing" I tap my hand on his shoulder and reply with a smile

"With this momentum, we can win" Hikaru says happily and Shinsuke nods. Though, I am not sure if it true. I turn to Arakumo's side; they are assembling together and having a talk

"_Amemiya had unleashed keshin many times, his stamina must be heavily drains down so the chance he uses keshin one more chance is pretty small but he is a risk taker type so he maybe will use it one more time"_

"What wrong, Mizuhara? You seem to be on deep thought" I snap out of my thought when Shindou calls me

"Nothing, I am thinking right now"

"Thinking?"

"Yeah, Amemiya been used his keshin for the whole time since the first-half. There no way his body can take it long. I wonder if Arakumo will let he uses keshin one more time or…..they think of a new strategy" I explain to him and he agrees to what I said

"Maybe you right. I also think the same thing because if you use keshin too much, your body stamina will drain out faster than usual" Shindou says as he putting his thumb on his chin and thinks

"_Even if Amemiya doesn't use his keshin, we can't put our guard down, but….."_

"_You are so naive if you keep thinking like that" _

My heart rushes and my body trembles again. Just earlier, I heard a voice comes in my mind when I was thinking

"Who" I turn back and to other directions but…..there is nothing until I notice Kodoku is standing on the audience's seat and he is looking at me with a smirk. I glare at him in anger

"What wrong, Mizuhara?" Shinsou who stands behind asks worriedly

"Ah…..there is nothing. The match will resume with our kickoff, right? I will go back to my position" I hurriedly run back to my position. Shindou's a worrywart type especially to his teammate, sorry Shindou. I know that if I continue to stay there, I know I will get in trouble with him again like last time. He got angry at me and Tsurugi-kun although I still don't know the reason yet. It already an old story so I should not care about. What makes me worry right now is Kodoku

"That guy, he uses his power, again" I turn my eyes to where Kodoku is standing, he still looks at me with the same expression. It looks annoys that I want to slap him right now but I try to control my emotion by slapping both my cheeks

"_NoNoNoNo"_ I shake my head _"It not times to care about other things. What I must focus now is the match. I can't think of anything"_ I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I feel much better now

"Okay, let see what they will do next" I whisper. Few minutes later, the whistle blows and the match resume with our kickoff

* * *

><p><strong>Finally, I somehow managed to finish this chap. The next one will be You're My First Love, I think I can't update actively like usual but I will try my best to do it. Remember one thing is that, I will always update new chap on Friday. If not then it will be Saturday and Sunday<strong>


	27. The truth slowly opens

**Writer-sama: Finally update this! I am so sorry for making you guys waiting for this **

**Airisu: She had a writer block for this**

**Yukio: You finally change your writing style**

**Yukie: It is much better than when you first started**

**Rui: Read and enjoy this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: The truth slowly opens<strong>

Somewhere, again the mysterious group of people was watching the match between Arakumo and Raimon

"That Amemiya Taiyou, I thought he would put a good one but…so lame. Completely ruin the name 'a genius player that comes only once in a decade" One of them talked bad about Amemiya after saw his 'poor' performance

"Not only him. Arakumo also on the same boat" Another one agreed "Can't believe they made Raimon scores two points"

The other members joined on the conversation. They mainly talked about Arakumo and Raimon until one changed the topic

"Hey! Where is little mouse?"

"Mouse? Ah, if you talk about that guy, he goes to see that double-cross rabbit"

"There is no choice! Because that rabbit, we lost our chance. Especially, he was the one that shocked the most of all"

"And…Kodoku was the one who closed to Mizuhara the most. It wouldn't be weird if he hates her"

**Back to the main place**

"What are you doing here?" I glared at him while trying to control my nervousness. Met him meant to be something will happen

"Nothing! I just come here to see how the betrayal is working with her new friends" He replied with a sadistic smile"But…looks like everything is really good"

"What?"

"Although, even if you guys win, nothing will happen"

I started to snap when heard it but I tried to control my fist from the desire want slap him

"What kind of prediction is that? Stop saying nonsense thing"

"It's the truth" He replied immediately "On the next match, you guys will have to face 'those' guys and…don't forget I still haven't forgive you" He changed his smile a really strong glare like a dagger

I didn't say anything but remained silent to let him continued

"Thanks to you and your brother, Zodiac lost the chance to conquer the soccer world. When the project finally activate again, I couldn't believe that the betrayal sides with the rebellion"

The more he told me, the more it became hard for me to breath and talked back. The only thing I could do was accepted

"Kodoku…" I said in a small voice

"I don't expect you to forgive you but…I will never forgive Fifth Sector for what they did to Yukio"

"Stop giving excuse. Just remember this…" He walked closer to me. I thought he was about to do something but instead, he passed through me with a last message

"_You should hurry and use your power or your body cannot hold it"_

My eyes widened when I heard it

"WH…"

When I turned him, he wasn't there

I was shocked but sighed in defeat

"My body cannot hold it…" I raised my right hand and looked at it

"It's true…it has been one year" I gritted my teeth and gripped my hand in frustration

"If it continues like this, I will lose unconscious like last time" I started to walk back to the room before half-time over

"_Kodoku came here…Zodiac is going to activate again, huh?"_

**Yukie's POV End**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Megane Kakeru was working on his computer and searching for something

"Here it is!" He smiled in delighted when finally found the information

"They deleted everything so no one can find it but recover it is a very easy thing to do" He smirked in his victory "Let's check"

He moved his mouse to a folder 'Z' and clicked on it

"This is…" He gasped when saw something that couldn't believe

There was a lot files inside this file

"Like what Endou said, this information must be very top-secret"

He moved down and found the one that Endou told him to look at. It was called 'Libra'

He clicked on it and a window appeared. Once again, he gasped and shocked

"One year ago, this member betrayed the whole team and…" He continued to read it and found the whole thing sounded so crazy and ridiculous until he saw the next one

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?" He slammed at the table as he stood up. Sweat fell from his head. His mouth opened and closed like he couldn't say anything

On the computer screen, there was a picture on the middle and at the bottom there was a line wrote:

'The betrayal of Zodiac/ Former Elite Seed of Fifth Sector'

The person who was on the picture was…

Yukie

* * *

><p><strong>Airisu: Hey! Isn't that short than usual<strong>

**Yukie: But it was quite suspense **

**Writer-sama: I love to leave it like that or else it won't be interesting **

**Rui: Well! She intends to update the 2 fanfics that she haven't updated for quite a long time**

**Yukio: Once again! We truly apologize for making you guys waiting for this**


	28. Tenma's Decision

**Writer-sama: Happy now because Galaxy starts to get better**

**Airisu: Here we go again**

**Rui: Chill down, at least some people will happy she updated this**

**Yukie: She got 2 reviews complained so no choice**

**Yukio: Just wait for it and we will know!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25: Tenma's Decision<strong>

Megane was panicking after saw what he couldn't believe. It sounded too ridiculous and unbelievable to believe such thing existed

"I have…to tell this to Endou-san" He hastily took the phone from his pocket out and typed the numbers

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV End<strong>

When I came back to the room, it was nearly time for second-half and the first thing I heard was Kidou switched Kurama out for Hikaru. Tenma still looked down even after her lecture

" I gave a small glare at Tenma who leaned against the wall with a look full of anxiety and trouble, didn't even pay attention to the others. So that didn't give any effects at all

I just sighed in disappointed until Kidoku's last words flashed into my mind again

_You should hurry and use your power or your body cannot hold it_

Those words echoing repeatedly that made me can't snap out of it. The second-healf finally started and we all went to the ground

"_For now, I have to concentrate on the match" _

The whistle blew and the kick-off started from Arakumo with the ball on Nebuchi's possession. He drbbled smoothly until Tsurugi-kun stole the ball from him and passed it to Hikaru

Hikaru dribbled to Arakumo's side, and then the two mid-fielders of Arakumo, Mazumi and Kida rushed to him to get the ball

"You-"

Kida made a sliding but he swiftly passed him and then Kida

"Tsurugi-kun" Hikaru passed the ball to Tsurugi-kun but-

"I am not gonna let you" Before we all realized, Amemiya was there. He jumped and intercepted the ball. When did he come back?

"That guy…" I gasped

Arakumo was on attack again, they kept passing to each other without stopping. They were completely different from first-half

"Now they focus on attack to support Amemiya"

Next was Kida, Amemiya and Nebuchi came to Tenma and Shindou. Although…

"Stop them Tenma" Shindou ran as he commanded and Tenma finally reacted nervously like he didn't hear anything at all. Dang it, this started to get even worse now!

"O-Okay" He haven't yet. How could he even play in that state?

Shindou blocked Nebuchi to stop him

"Taiyou" He suddenly passed to Amemiya and now, another one on one between him and Tenma although I could see that Tenma still worried for Amemiya

"I will stop you" Tenma ran to Amemiya but he swiftly kicked the ball high up as Tenma couldn't get it

"That kind of attack won't work, Tenma"

"What?" Tenma turned back and tried to get the ball again but failed for the second time

"This shouldn't be everything you've got" He talked to Tenma in a casual tone but that actually snapped me a bit while looking at those two

"_Then do you know that he is worrying for you that even forget about the match, Amemiya?"_

Tenma kept trying to steal ball but Amemiya didn't let touch it. He kept the ball very well in his possession. He did very well on that but the rest it depended on his condition whether he could hold it until the end

Another fail from getting the ball, Amemiya put his leg on top of the ball with a serious look on Tenma

"Whether you play against me seriously or not, I'll fight you with everything I've got. And I'll win" Those words made Tenma waver and he looked at him worriedly. Here we go again

"Don't you care about what happens to you?"

He will not because he is an idiot. Same as before, despite knowing he cannot play soccer because about his weak body, he still wanted to play because…

"…he loves soccer, like you" I whispered sadly while looking at his seriousness

"So I will play each as if it's my last"

Then he kicked the ball as Tenma did the same thing. Both of their kick strength created a strong force that blew up the sand of the ground

They continued like that and the ball bounced up and got back to Amemiya possession

"That why I had to play against you guys" He dribbled and finally, he got through Tenma. Oh no, bad feeling

He even got through the four defenders and finally one on one with Shinsuke

"I will stop it no matter what" Shinsuke unleashed his keshin out

"GOSEI SHIN TITANIAS"

At that time, Amemiya didn't unleash his keshin or anything. Something weird something came on my mind. A weird feeling came

"_He is not going to use his keshin and uses Sunshine Force. Even if he uses a normal shoot, no way it will go then…OH NO!"_

My eyes widened as I gritted my teeth and knew what will happen next but I knew even if I ran now, it would be too late

"MAJIN THE-"

"NO! Shinsuke! That is a trap!" I shouted out loud to warn him but too late, Amemiya kicked the ball to the ground and it bounced to the other way opposite to where Shinsuke was standing

"Oh no…" Amemiya then kicked the ball and it hit the goal. Great, Arakumo got lead again but what surprised me the most was Amemiya

"He scored without using Keshin and even able to change the course of the ball like that…" I smirked a bit after watching Amemiya who went to his teammates and looked happy that they scored "So you are serious about this"

I walked to Shinsuke along with Tenma and Shindou. Shinsuke looked quite disappointed that he couldn't stop the ball

"Don't mind about that Shinsuke" I pat his shoulder and encouraging him as he looked

"Senpai"

"We just need to take another score back, right Shindou?" I looked at Shindou which he returned with a nod

"Yes. Let's do it again" Shindou smiled and it seemed like Shinsuke cheered up again. I was relieved until I noticed Tenma was looking at the other way

"Tenma…" I looked to the direction he was looking and it was Amemiya. I rolled my eyes a bit but after looking for a while, Tenma's expression started to change and I gasped a bit but backed to a smile

"_I see. I will get to see another interesting thing again"_

The match then continued with our team kick-off from Shinsuke to Shindou

"Shindou" I ran beside him and called out to him

"What's wrong, Mizuhara?" He asked and I replied with a smile

"Pass the ball to Tenma" The moment I replied, he gasped and wondering at on my opinion. I knew that would sound quite a bit selfish

"What are you talking about? Why you suddenly decide that?"

I smirked and turned my attention back to Tenma

"TENMA!" I called out to him and he directly looked at me. From those eyes, I knew he could do it because he is Tenma after all "Now, you can do it, right?"

"Huh?" Tenma rolled his eyes

"Right now, do you have confidence that you can surpass him?" I shouted out loud enough so he can hear but he still seemed confused "Can you?"

For a while, Tenma looked like he was in deep thought but after a while, determination filled in his eyes and nodded

"I will. I will surpass Taiyou" I smiled at his answer and turned back to Shindou

"Shindou, believe in Tenma. If he says he can then he will do it"

Shindou turned his eye contact to Tenma and same as me; he can see that strong determination and finally passed the ball

"Tenma!" The ball went to Tenma as he received it

"_Tenma, you can do it. Because you were the first one who showed me the soccer that I had thought of giving up" _

"You can do it,Tenma"

Then, Tenma passed through the three players of Arakumo skillfully and for final one

"SOYOKAZE STEP!"

He used his hisasstu and passed through defense line skillfully. I, no, everyone was happy that he finally back to the usual him. But, this time was Amemiya

"TAIYOU SHIN APOLLO"

"Amemiya, you already used it a lot of times. It seems like there will not be next anymore…" I worried for him but what made me pay attention to was Tenma who didn't waver but looked really serious without any wavering

"I will surpass Taiyou" He said "I will fly higher and higher…WITH MY SOCCER" Then he jumped as his keshin came out, I knew it was Majin Pegasus but it was different from the usual one he unleashed

"MAJIN PEGASUS ARC!"

His keshin…evolved! A pair of big wing was like the symbol of freedom and a very strong and bright aura.

"Sugoi…" All of us were surprised at his keshin. He could even do that

Then, Tenma jumped like he was flying and made a shoot with his keshin

"TEPPEKI NO GIGADON" Sata unleashed his keshin and used his hisasstu but failed and it made a goal

"YES!" Everyone is Raimon jumped happily as the score was now tied to 3-3 and Tenma who was happy that he made a goal. I remain standing but also happy that he actually evolved his keshin and passed through that idiot. Tenma, he was like a box of surprise

"Now it is tied" I smiled but dropped when saw Amemiya was discussing something with his teammates and they seemed to be shocked when he said something

"Are you going to _that_?" I barely heard Neguchi's voice and something rang the bell inside my bell

"_He is going to use keshin again but it already too much. Don't tell me…he is serious about using that this time"_ I looked at the scoreboard that displayed 3 points on each side, Raimon and Arakumo

"_You should hurry and use your power or your body cannot hold it"_

His words came back into my mind again. I sighed and looking the ground

"It seems like…" My voice turned deeper, a shadow casted over my face, my eyes became sharper as I talked to myself "I am not allowed to hold back anymore"

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I updated the chapter! I want to say sorry for not updating this for like 5 months while kept updating other fics. You could say this is because of my laziness on don't want to write long chap. My deepest apologize to Guest and hope this will make you happy!<strong>


End file.
